A Hungering Soul
by XXxxxadisxxxXX
Summary: Personally, Aldwin Roc Shan has never had any reason to believe in ghosts. After seeing an old friend getting acquainted with the business end of a Soul Reapers blade and finding out he has a voice in his head Aldwin's starting to rethink things. Dead fic, you've been warned.
1. Strange Dreams and a Echoing Scream

**Edit:** I fixed some minor errors, rewrote the intro a bit and changed the style to fit the later chapters.

**AN: **Before we begin I'm going to just outright say I'm not going to try and plan this out as I did in my other story. It didn't turn out well for me. I'm going to just write and write while sticking with an overall goal to see if that does better for me.

_Zanpakto_

_**Hollows**_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Strange Dreams and an Echoing Scream

"I'd like to make one thing perfectly clear before I tell you my story. I had no idea what picking that thing up would do. I didn't plan for anything to happen and I damn sure didn't want to do any of this."

"Looking back onto the things I've done in my life I can't really say that-"

"We get it Ryoka! This is supposed to be an interrogation, not your fucking life story!"

"Oh, come on at least let me-"

"Do you wanna go back to the Nest?"

"Ugh, fine."

"I guess the best place to start would be when I saw one Ichigo Kurosaki get stabbed through the chest with a sword."

-Hunger-

"Come on Keigo. You can't tell me you believe that crap!" I said while heading home from school.

To my right, a young brown-haired teen wearing a Kara-Kura High-school uniform with its collar flipped up stared right back at me then said "Come on Al you gotta go with me! Please? Ichigo won't go because he thinks it's stupid and..." a skittish look came over his face " The girls won't go with me because, you know."

"What? That you're an incorrigible perv?"

"Ya, that."

As we continued bickering back and forth about how Don Kanoji was coming to town soon we reached the street corner near my house right next to the Kurosaki Clinic. At the edge of the street, three young kids wearing black and with piercings galore were trying to do tricks on a skateboard and failing, completely.

Not really paying much attention to it I kept walking with Keigo as he kept trying, again and again, to get me to come to that stupid live show.

"For the last time I'm not going Keigo; ghosts don't exist! I don't want to spend my pocket money to go watch some sham tell me about what happens after death for an hour."

As I said this one of the kids fumbled his board while trying to do a kick-flip. He fell back flat on his ass and knocked over what looked like a small vase with a little yellow flower.

By this time Keigo and I were almost at the end of our little walk when from behind the three kids came a familiar pissed off face.

"What the hell do you three think your doing!?" yelled an irate orange-haired teen from behind them.

Ichigo came forward and raised his voice again, "I asked what in the hell do you three think you're doing?!" looking more and more pissed off by the second.

_Maybe it's about time for us to clear out of here _I thought.

I looked to Keigo and said, "I think we better clear out of here before we get caught up in some of his shit again."

Keigo looked down the street and said "Yeah, it's not worth the risk. Berry-Head can handle himself."

As we both started to clear out Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed two of the kids by their heads and slammed them together. As I was about to go around the corner I saw what looked like the outline of a little girl start to fade in behind Ichigo.

A little bit stunned I rubbed my eyes and looked again as Ichigo bent forward and yelled out to the three teens "Apologize!"

One of the braver kids looked perturbed and said "T-to Who?"

Berry-Head seemed just about ready to finally blow his top then said "To the girl!" as he pointed to the outline behind him.

I rubbed my eyes again and the outline seemed to finally come into shape as I saw a young girl with brown hair and pigtails standing next to the telephone pole behind Ichigo.

In cold disbelief, I thought _What. What in the hell._

The two kids that had their heads knocked together finally stood up and with the other kid bowed their heads towards Ichigo.

"We-Were Sorry!"

They immediately turned tail and ran carrying their boards with them.

Ichigo let out a puff of hot air and turned back to the little girl. After quickly saying something I couldn't catch he picked up the small vase and put the flower back in it.

After he finally calmed down a bit he finally seemed to notice me as he said: "Hey, Aldwin what are you doing here?"

I looked at him for a bit then let my lips turn into a smirk and said "Eh, nothing much. Just watching the show."

_Well, let's figure out who the little one is I guess_.

I walked to the two and said "So who's the kid?" While giving a small nod to her.

A brief look of shock came over Ichigo's face followed by him quickly locking it down then saying "Y-You can see her?"

I responded with "Yep." letting out a small pop on the p.

"She's standing right there isn't she?"

All of the sudden the little girl's face lit up as she walked forward and said "Thanks Mr." to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back to her and said "Don't worry about it."

He shook his head for a second then said to me "I don't know the best way to go about this, but she's a..."

Interrupting him was the loudest screech I've ever heard. A small still primate part of my brain thought _predator_ as an almost numbing feeling came over me.

My eyes tightened a little bit and I said aloud "What was that?"

The little girl's eyes went as wide like a rabbit as she ran down a small alleyway as fast as her feet could carry her. Ichigo looked around as his eyes turned to pin dots. Personally, I decided it was time for me to get out of here before whatever the hell that was came knocking.

I turned to my house right down the street as Ichigo looked to me and opened his mouth. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

I quickened my pace then looked over my shoulder one last time and said "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

-Hunger-

After coming into my house I passed by my mother who saw the look on my face.

"Is there something wrong honey?" She said with a faux smile on her face.

I've always hated this woman. Every single day since Dad disappeared it's been like this. I can't stand it. She's already given up.

I looked at her as a minute amount of disgust came over me and said "Nothing, Mom. Nothing at all."

She looked at me for a moment then the normal look of complete apathy for everything around her came back as she turned her phone back on.

_Why'd he have to leave_ I thought with a sigh as I hurried up the stairwell to my room. The door handle went down with its signature squeak as it opened. My water-bound companion throughout all these years, Bubbles the Oscar (AN: It's a type of long-lived fish.) looked back at me from his fairly large tank.

I put down my bag and started to change out of my school clothes then thought _Eh, who cares? I don't have anything left to do tonight anyway._ I stopped undressing and walked over to my fish tank. Bubbles started swimming to the top of the tank as I approached then started bobbing up and down with anticipation.

After a few seconds of rummaging around my desk, I grabbed a small container labeled Tropical fish Food and unscrewed the cap. Bubbles seemed even more hyper as I brought out the small container of fish food.

After undoing a small latch on the top of the tank I pulled out a small pinch of the flakes and threw them into the tank. Bubbles immediately went to the surface and started jumping up into the air slightly as he ate the flakes with increased vigor.

I put the latch back down and thought to myself _Well there's my one good deed for the day._

I laid onto my twin-sized bed and said aloud "What are you gonna do now Aldrin? You got nothing to do and a few hours to kill."

A small buzz ran along my thigh as a loud ding played. I jumped a little bit then pulled out my flip-phone. After opening the small red device I saw the text Received from Keigo.

Received: Keigo

Hey man, you home yet?

Sent: Aldrin

Yeah. Do you need something? Or it still about that Kanoji bull?

Received: Keigo

Hey man, you know that guy's great! You just don't vibe with the Kanoji style. Bwahaha! But seriously though. Did you see what happened when I left? Ichigo was looking pretty pissed and I saw you stayed behind.

Sent: Aldrin

It wasn't much just the usual Ichigo stuff. A lot of testosterone and him busting heads. He was mad because those kids knocked over some flowers.

Received: Keigo

Some flower? Huh, that's weird I guess. You know for who?

After thinking back to it I thought _I think it was for that girl, but..._

Sent: Aldrin

I don't know man. Maybe a car accident or one of his dad's patients?

Received: Keigo

Yeah, still pretty weird though. Even for Ichigo. But are you still on the fence for some Don Kanoji action?

_God Dammit Keigo_ I thought with a sigh.

At this point, the conversation just lead to a debate between me and Keigo's belief on whether or not Don Kanoji was a liar. After a few barbed responses from myself, Keigo pulled back from the conversation and me being me took that small victory.

After looking at the time I noticed that it was almost 7 O'clock. I debated something in my head for a bit then thought _Well I gotta get up early for school anyway. Why not?_ Then I started trying to fall sleep.

After what seemed like a few hours I started to toss and turn in my sleep. A cold sweat started to drip from my brow. After a few more seconds I awoke to the unnatural screech again.

_Huh? Whazzat? _I thought a little groggily.

I brought my hands up and tried to rub a little bit of the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up again as I heard again a long growl that sounded like two dying animals screeching at once.

After debating it in my head for a moment I decided to actually get up. A few seconds of fumbling around in the dark later my bright phone screen lit up my room. 11:45 P.M. It read.

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep to no avail. The unending roars and screeching seemed to only be getting louder and louder.

_What in the hell is going on out there? Did a lion escape from the zoo? _I thought while trying to rationalize the noise.

After a few more seconds I stood up and decided to take a peek out of my window. Reaching for the curtains I pulled it back to see what was making so much noise in the street. Later I would see this as a defining moment in my life.

In the middle of the street there stood a creature. The sweat on my brow continued to increase. It was the size of a small elephant. Its long spindly limbs bent were as black as the night sky and bent in angles no creature should be able to survive. As I stood in feeble-minded horror the thing let out a loud sniff followed by a low growl before it turned to my direction.

_W-What is...how...am I still asleep?_

The creature's face, if you could call it that, was covered by a chilling bone-white mask. The mask had comically oversized teeth with a pair of razor-sharp incisors. It let out another small roar _**Groooooaa!**_

That small primate part of my brain from earlier today seemed to scream _predator _as I quickly let down my curtain. Unfortunately for me, however, the creature seemed to notice this. It immediately stopped it's unnatural moaning and groaning as large pounding footsteps seemed to dash to my window.

The hair in the back of my neck stood up as my fish Bubbles swam behind a rock in his tank seemingly trying to hide. Frozen in fear I looked to my window. Through my beige curtains, two glowing yellow dots glared back at me.

Instantly a large shadowy hand pushed through my window shattering it.

_Fight or Flight? Oh hell, who am I kidding? FLIGHT!_

I turned around as fast as my body could carry me, meanwhile, the menacing creatures mask cracked a huge smile and opened its mouth.

"_**Another lovely for me tonight?" **_came from the thing.

It lunged forward with supernatural speed and grabbed me before I could even make it a foot towards the door. It's slim yet unbelievably strong arms hoisted me into the air as it said _**"So many snacks, so little time."**_

The only coherent thoughts coming from me at the time seemed to be me repeating _Shit. Shit! SHIT! _In my mind, and the rapid pumping of my heart as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

_Gotta move. Gonna Die. I have to do something!_

It raised me forward towards it's dripping maw with one hand as I started to struggle more and more. Less than a second from the creature's salivating mouth I freed one arm and with all of my remaining strength, I threw a punch at the thing's large yellow eye.

Surprisingly enough it worked. The mask itself seemed to be fairly brittle as my fist went straight through it. _Or maybe just it's eyes?_ I thought. The thing's grip tightened on me as it let out a roar of pain _**"GRAHH!"**_

I pulled out my fist from it's freshly pulped socket and felt something warm on my hand. Blood. My blood, and lots of it. I bit my lip "Goddammit!"

The things mask left sharp bone fragments all over my hand. Warm blood started to trickle down my hand more and more.

The creature seemed to be drawn out of its daze with the scent of fresh blood as it stopped shaking its head back and forth to look at me. It squeezed me tight enough that I felt a few pops from my chest.

_Fuck that's gonna hurt in the morning._

Going with comedy as my outlet for life-threatening situations I said "Well, hey at least you got a career as a pirate ahead of ya!"

Suffice to say the thing did not seem amused. The black muscles on its arms tightened as it turned to the street and flung me through the air directly at the Kurosaki Clinic. I went face-first through the Clinic's front door bursting it open in a shower of wood-chips and my blood.

_Fucking had to go with a pirate joke didn't ya Al?_

I landed on top of a small kitchen table breaking the legs under my weight as I felt more blood start to seep through the back of my shirt and down my face.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

From up a small stairwell, I heard some light talking as a small girl with short brown hair come down the stairs. Her eyes seemed to lose all semblance of their sleepiness as she stared at me and the approaching abomination in horror. She then promptly let out a high pitched shriek and ran away.

From upstairs I heard a girl yell "You won't be able to do anything just stay up here!"

I saw a tuft of telltale orange hair as a male responded with "I have to get down there and help my sister!"

I looked up as a girl standing in the hallway at the top of the stairs wearing black robes and holding a sword by her side. She was fairly short and had short black hair with light purple eyes. She drew her sword before pointing her index finger and middle finger at Ichigo then saying aloud "Bakudo number One. Sai!"

Ichigo fell forward as his hands arced behind his back. They seemed to be held together by some otherworldly force. After falling flat on his face Ichigo exclaimed "Goddammit Midget get back here!" as the woman ran down the stairs.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs the thing from before pushed itself through the entrance of the Clinic. I quickly stood up as a fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through me. Ichigo seemed to be struggling against his invisible bonds as he stood up and ran down the stairs letting out a yell.

The girl looked behind her for a second and seemed to be dumbfounded at what Ichigo was doing before she raised her pale sword brought it down in an arc in front of her. The creature's arm was struck, but regrettably, she didn't put enough strength behind it to cut all of the way through.

Viscous black blood spurted through the wound as the creature jumped back and let out a double-voiced cry. Ichigo let out a blue aura as he shouted yet again and tried to pull his arms out from behind his bonds. The girl jumped back towards us and said "Ichigo you Idiot! Stop it. You're only going to hurt yourself!"

Ichigo being the impulsive person he was ignored, her warning and continued to struggle. After a few short seconds, Ichigo succeeded and with another loud howl; he picked up a blue foldable chair. He held the chair overhead then charged the creature.

The girl let out a small scoff and said: "Damnable idiot, You can't kill a hollow with a chair!"

I started to pull myself further back then thought to myself _Hollow huh? That's what these things are called? How in the hell is it supposed to be hollow?_

The girl ran forward again as Ichigo finally reached the doorway where the hollow was standing. He brought down the chair over its head as the girl who ran before cowered in the corner. The hollow shrugged off the blows and swiped at Ichigo with its freehand. This sent him flying over to the side of the Clinic and out it's broken door.

The girl stepped forward as blue energy rose from the soles of her feet then she suddenly disappeared. She reappeared directly in front of Ichigo in a flash, just in the nick of time too. The hollow had bounded forward seconds before and had almost struck Ichigo.

The girl was caught in the creature's mouth with her sword pushed between two of its teeth. I noticed more black blood gush forth from the monster's teeth. She pulled her sword back and with a graceful twirl, one of the hollow's over-sized teeth fell from its mouth onto the road.

Immediately the blood-soaked tooth started to disintegrate into black particles. Ichigo's eyes widened as he screamed "Rukai No!" Rukia was bleeding profusely from her right shoulder. With a small pomf she fell backward on the street while leaning up against the wall. (AN: A lot of streets/alleyways in Japanese suburbs have walls on the edges)

Her pale sword sat in her hand as Ichigo ran to her. Meanwhile, the hollow was hitting its head on the ground while letting out loud cries.

_I think it's about time for me to get out of here._

I started to sprint out of the Clinic's battered door trying to make as little noise as possible. I made it past the beast with no trouble as it continued to moan and groan about its recent dental work. _Almost out of here. _I thought.

In the back of my head, I heard a raspy voice _Will you run from everything in your life?_

_W-what the..._

_Will you run from everything in your life?_

_Who the hell are you? Oh, great. This is just fucking great. I almost died and now I'm delusional. Fuck my life!_

I took another step away from the scene. _Is this all we'll amount to? A bystander? Nothing? No one?_

Behind me, Ichigo and Rukia seemed to be hurriedly talking about something as she pulled her sword forward and...stabbed him?

_You know what? I don't care. If it keeps me alive and well I don't care what happens._

_So that's it then? Will you do nothing again? Will you sit there and watch, again?_

Getting more and more frustrated with this inner enigma I said aloud "What the hell do you mean, again? I've done everything I have had to do in my life!"

I felt like the voice seemed disappointed as some images suddenly appeared at the forefront of my mind.

_A child with red hair. Red marks on her arms. Kids laughing._

_A cat on the street meowing from a box._

_Flashes of conversations I've avoided. Pain, Family, and suffering._

_A lightly bearded man. An argument. The last smile I'd ever see._

"S-Stop it!" I yelled while putting my hand to my head. "What do you expect me to even do? I don't have a sword, or whatever the hell superpowers short, pale, and dying has over there!"

_You don't need them._

"That Rukia chick has superpowers! What do you expect me to do when she lost?!" I yelled again as the pounding in my head started to pull into a crescendo.

_Follow your instincts._

I felt my headache start to lessen as more images flashed through my mind.

_A hand. My hand._

The images panned out into the third person.

_A slowly moving image of me running with my hand out and grabbing the creature._

_Red Lightening arcing from my hand to the hollow._

_It roaring in pain as a bright light flash from where Ichigo knelt._

"That-That's not possible. I-I can't." I said quietly.

_You can and so much more. Take it. Power. It's in your blood. It's your birthright!_

"What do you mean?!" I exclaimed once again.

_Do it, or die. Will you sit by again as you're bound by chains? There will be no peace in your life._

The voice seemed to be getting louder and louder. _Gain Strength._

_Gain Power! BE__ VICTORIOU__S!__ BREAK YOUR CHAINS!_

I turned around. Around my body and outline began to appear. Standing over my shoulder was a tall figure with striking red eyes behind a white mask. Black robes flowed over its body, and death followed with it.

The hollow stopped struggling with its half-broken mask as black particles ran up the broken tooth regenerating it completely. I ran forward faster than I've ever moved before in my life stretching out my right hand to the creature's shoulder. For a second I thought nothing would happen.

I felt that same energy travel from around my body up into my arm. It felt easy, almost like riding a bike again after not doing it for a while. It felt like I've known how to do this my whole life. Abruptly, the pleasant feeling ran into the tips of my fingers.

A smile came over my face as I forced it out. Red Lightning burst forth from my fingertips along the hollow's back and shoulder. Immediately, it let out a deafening cry of pain as it hunched over slightly, and it started to convulse.

In front of me and the hollow, Ichigo fell to the side as a large explosion of light burst forth illuminating the area and momentarily blinding me. After a few scarce seconds, the light cleared to show Ichigo standing straight up wearing the same black robes as Rukia while holding a ridiculously sized katana in one hand.

He gave off a small smirk then looked at me and the hollow. A small amount of surprise came over his face as he looked at what I'd done. This was immediately followed by him leaping forward with a large arcing slash bringing his katana down the middle of the hollow's mask, splitting it in two.

The hollow let out one final death throe before it fell to the ground, already starting to disintegrate. Rukia sat behind Ichigo wearing a completely white robe, while Ichigo swung the black blood off his comically large sword.

I felt the energy in my hand fizzle out and die with a few short crackles as my vision started to blur. The black particles from the deceased hollow seemed to be drawn towards me in small amounts. When they finally reached my body I heard the voice in the back of my mind start talking again. _It's been so long. To long! _ It cried.

I felt something then. Almost like a hunger in the back of my mind that I've never noticed got satisfied. It felt so...so right, and for a few seconds, all was right in the world. I did not know it at the time, but the wounds on my body started to gradually improve, as the black particles flowed into my body.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice anything and turned to go care for Rukia. However, Rukia looked on it muted horror then said, "But-but the purified souls aren't supposed to...how?"

_Need more. I always need MORE!_ The voice cried as a feeling of something missing came back into my mind.

The headache started to come back some as the voice kept rambling on about needed more Reishi, whatever the hell that is. Abruptly, I fell to my knees as my actions that night started to catch up to me. Black dots started to appear in my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a tall lean man with blonde hair and a bucket hat say "Interesting." while standing a few buildings away.

**AN: **Alrighty then. A few things I want to know from you guys. What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me why in a review and I'll do my best to respond. If you find any spelling or grammar errors point it our and I'll fix them.

Other than that tell me if you guys have any ideas on what you want to see happen in this story, or if you think up some OCs that you want to include tell me about them and I'll try to include them.

Alright, one last thing before we go into minor/heavy spoiler territory. What do you guys think about having in romance at all in this story? I'm not going to do anything heavy, but I've thought about doing Al x Sui Feng or Al x Rukia as they would fit best for his personality/character.

SPOILERS AHEAD

If you haven't already figured it out from the story's picture and the "voice" in Al's head I'm going to have Al's Zanpokto spirit be based on Darth Nihilious. I'm not going to go into anything too specific here, but you should look him up he's pretty cool.

The next chapter should be up fairly soon 2-3 days mattering on how much time I have.

Last-minute comment before I post the editor I used to post this chapter removed all of my indents, italics, bold, and underlines so if anything looks weird dialogue wise tell me and I'll try to fix it. I don't know what happened to it. When I pulled it over from my document software all of them were gone so I had to reput them in.


	2. A Gift of Hatred

**AN: **Disclaimer on profile. Other than that enjoy the chapter...

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

A Gift of Hatred

"So we're doing this again huh?" I looked over at the woman wearing a white Haori.

The short woman gave out a small sigh and shook her head. She picked up the little notebook on the table separating us then said aloud "You're an insufferable bastard. You know that right?"

She picked up a pencil and tapped it on the binding of the notebook. "You have what?" She seemed to try and read something from the pad. "Three days before you go to central."

As a little bit of sweat came to my brow I said, "Yep." letting out a pop on the p.

"You don't want to say anything before your trial? Nothing at all?"

A small rattling sound perforated the room as I pulled up my hands. A large shit-eating grin came over my face as I said, "Well, what do you expect me to say, with accommodations like these?"

I put my hands down rattling the long-chain, that led back to my cell.

"Maybe you should send the clown back down here. I'll tell him all about how I've been keeping his personal cell all nice and cozy!" I said, while the girl grit her teeth.

Her spiritual pressure started to coast around the room as she twirled on her feet. The two long pigtails on either side of her hair twirled around and she said, "I think we're done here."

Trying to push her just a little bit further I put my hand on my heart and said: "Oh, woe is me! That hurts right here. Are you still bitter after your black cat left you again?"

-Hunger-

After I succumbed to my wounds, I surprisingly didn't wake up in a hospital bed like I was expecting. The first thing I noticed was the aches all over my body and the blaring sound of my alarm clock. The events of last night came rushing back to me as the feeling of something missing blared in the back of my mind.

I turned from my side to look out my window. The same beige curtains from last night were up, and the window...was fine? In slight disbelief, I put my right hand on the window. _That was one hell of a d-_

Interrupting my train of thought the same rasping voice from before came forward into my mind It wasn't a dream you imbecile.

I jumped a little bit as the voice in my mind let out a small drawl of laughter. _Then what in the hell happened? How did I get back here...wait what about Ichigo and that Rukia chick!_

I ran forward to my closet and started to throw on my clothes. It took me a few seconds but I was dressed in a familiar light blue summer uniform. "Shit where are my shoes?" I said aloud.

After a quick escapade under my bed looking for my brown slip ons I finally started on my way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell I saw a sight I was all too familiar with. On the living room's single recliner sat my estranged mother staring at the T.V. As it droned on about a new law finally going into effect.

My mother hearing my footsteps turned to look behind her shoulder. Her dark brown hair and dead fish eyes stared back at me. At the pathetic sight of the woman, I started to feel a well-known emotion rise up into my chest.

A cold stare of indifference stood in front of a burning glare of hatred. The feeling started to spread throughout my body as I felt a familiar tingle on my figure tips. Control yourself. The voice from last night rang in my mind

I tried my best to clamp down on my emotions and the feeling slowly backed down as well. _Why. My mother, no this woman deserves it._

The voice flashed some amusement then said Go ahead if you truly think you can. I've seen everything you have. I know what she has done. Although I think you'll regret it in the end.

Meanwhile, the harlot I have to call mother sat in the empty living room and continued to flip through channels on the T.V. I let out a long-suffering sigh then grabbed my bag and proceeded to the front door. I pushed open the door only for it stop at about halfway.

I peaked my head out around the door and saw a small newspaper-wrapped package with a note on top. I leaned down and picked it up. The note had the words 'A gift from a friend' written on it with a small cartoon logo on the bottom right.

The logo was the head of a man with shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a green and white striped bucket-hat tipping it to the reader. I flipped over the note to the other side and it read 'Urahara Shoten'

_Huh, where have I heard that before? Wasn't it some small candy store across town? Yeah, Ichigo mentioned his sisters frequent the place or at least the younger one._

Not thinking much of it I pulled off the newspaper wrapping and long brown string the reveal a stylized black box. The box was surprisingly heavy for its size. I pulled open the flaps on the top of the box to reveal a handle of a sword.

_What kinda wacko puts a sword handle in a box? _I thought.

I felt a small sense of curiosity come from my overly talkative imaginary friend.

Pulling it out a bit the handle was that of an average katana with black wraps along the handle and a small red tassel on the end. I started to pull it out of the box some more and noticed it kept coming and coming. A full traditional Japanese katana with a black handle and sheath came out of the box.

A look of surprise came over my face as I thought _How would you fit and entire sword in such a small box?_ The voice in the back of my head suddenly spoke in a quick fervor. Hurry push your reiatsu into the sword!

Still a little stunned I stupidly said: "My..my what?"

The voice sounded almost annoyed now and said Your reiatsu! Your spiritual energy. Oh God damn it. The energy you used to electrocute the hollow last night!

I remembered the feeling for last night and tried to call it forth again to no avail. The voice let off a small tch of disappointment then said Use your emotions. Preferably the less pleasant the better.

I responded with _You can't just expect me to-_

Memories were forcibly pulled to the forefront of my mind.

_My Mother coming home late._

_Her "friend" staying the night_

_My Father and her yelling in the kitchen._

I felt a pulse of heat come from my chest and defuse throughout my body as my latent anger started to stir. I directed the energy down my right arm into the sword. To my surprise nothing much changed except a small symbol engraved itself on the hilt.

A black hexagon appeared on the hilt of the blade. Inside the hexagon was a red star with arrows pointing outwards. (AN: There are differing pictures of it online, but it's supposed to be the imperial standard of the Sith empire)

After I kept pushing more and more energy in, I started to feel a little drained as my thoughts drifted away from my anger to the sword and better yet...

_Who in the hell are you? How did you do that...that memory thing. And..and-_

The male voice cut me off by saying My name is **Static**

The voice expressed a feeling of disappointment and kept going Huh, figures. That was just me giving you a little motivation.

He went silent for a second then continued with You should carry me with you. Always.

_You? _

He flashed me an image of the sword in my hand. I thought about it for just a second before responding with _How do you expect me to carry around a three and a half foot long sword all day?_

The voice let out a small grumble as the tip of the sheath started to glow blue. The glowing parts of the sword slowly started to flake off into the air and dissolved into my skin. A flash of a robed man standing in a tomb made of red sandstone came to my mind.

He walked over to a small throne away from the entrance of the tomb and sat down. On the man's hip was the same sword from before. He sat down then looked at the decaying tomb and said I'll be here. Waiting.

I took a deep breath and thought _What the hell is going on? _In my head then continued down the street to school.

-Hunger-

Luckily on my way nothing crazy seemed to be happen. Around halfway there I met up with Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo was still being a Don Kanoji fanatic while Mizuiro seemed to be preoccupied with his phone and texting someone named Vanessa.

Mizuiro himself was a pretty young guy and self-proclaimed lady killer. According to Keigo, he was known to make any older female fall to his masculine guile. To me, he just looked like your average black haired teen.

I turned around to see some more of the usual suspects as we finally got into sight of the school. Walking alongside an orange-haired girl screaming about aliens and red bean paste was Tatsuki Ariwasa. She's a tomboy with black hair and brown eyes; she also has a hell of a right hook.

The only reason I got to know her at all was because of a small stint I did in karate with Ichigo. I was convinced to go into by a younger and more delightful Ichigo Kurosaki. Back then, unlike these days, he used to be a bundle of sunshine. After he finally convinced me to talk with him when I first moved here back in Elementary school (AN: I'm going to using the American school system as I'm not sure about the Japanese one and would rather do one I know than mess it up).

Day after day he would come and try to get me to come with him. Eventually, I caved. Those few years I spent in that class were some of the best in my life. I would go there every day and have my Dad drop me off just to get my ass kicked in my spars. Looking back on it now I don't really see how it was that enjoyable, but hey kids are easily entertained.

These happy go lucky days changed rather abruptly though. Six years ago or so Ichigo went home with his mother on a rainy day after getting his ass kicked by Tatsuki again. Being the Mama's boy he was, he went and cried to his Mom when she got to the dojo. I still don't know how, but she always seemed to be able to bring a smile to Ichigo's face.

These days I think he could use that again. To make a long and dreadful story short on that rainy day she was murdered next to the town's local river. Ichigo blamed the event on some white-masked monster as a kid. Me and Tatsuki tried to keep talking to him and whatnot but he wouldn't have any of it.

After that day he completely changed, and to be honest I couldn't blame him. Since then I haven't really talked to him much. Tatsuki couldn't ever really get over her childhood crush so she kept trying, but after some Orihime came onto the scene she gave up on him.

Stop it. I heard the voice say.

I straightened my posture before thinking back _Stop what?_

Thinking about things like that. You're blowing up a sand storm in here. You can't change the past, nor should you.

Before I could continue I saw a familiar face in the crowd. _Rukia?_

I walked forward between Keigo and Mizuiro about to call out just as she rounded the corner.

_Tch! Dammit._

Mizuiro put away his phone and looked at my face then said "Something wrong Al?"

I turned back to him and said "Ah, nothing. I thought I saw somebody I knew."

Mizuiro responded with "Okay, then I guess."

Keigo, Mizuiro, and I kept walking throughout the school towards our homeroom. Following behind Tatsuki and her ditzy friend we filed into room 2-B.

Already in the room was Ichigo with the usual look of wanting to kill something all over his face. Tatsuki and the airhead went and sat next to each other in the back. Keigo and Mizuiro went to sit down as I heard a deep baritone from behind me say "Excuse me."

Standing behind me at a whopping six five was the gentle giant of the school. I think his full name was Yasutora Sado, but most everybody called him Chad. I turned towards him and said "Yeah, sorry." then walked to my seat and promptly leaned back in my chair.

As I leaned back I saw a brief look come over Ichigo's face as I was brought to his attention. He started to get up and open his mouth so I just mouthed later to him. Looking a little bit conflicted and much more annoyed he sat back down directing his stare elsewhere.

A few minutes later the talking started to quiet down as the first bell rang and our homeroom teacher walked in. The depressed-looking guy walked in wearing his usual suit and hobbled forward to the podium. After droning on about yesterday's work for a bit an almost glazed look came over his eyes as he said: "Students today we'll be welcoming a new student to our class."

Ichigo suddenly became much more alert and almost looked to be a little bit nervous. I turned my attention forward as murmurs started to flow through the classroom. Our teacher waited a second then said "Quiet down. Quiet Down!"

The classroom went silent.

"As you may have heard our transfer student is a girl."

Ichigo's face went pale.

A grin came over mine.

The same super-powered girl from last night bounded through our classroom's only door with a pep in her step. She had an obviously fake smile on her face as she went to the front of the classroom by the podium. When she reached the podium the teacher drawled on "Well go ahead. Introduce yourself."

She turned to the class and bowed her head then said "High my name's Rukia Kuchiki!" in a high pitched girly voice. Ichigo immediately stood up and pointed a finger at her.

_Goddammit, Ichigo._

"Y-You. You're from last night!" he stuttered.

She turned to the teacher without responding to Ichigo and said, "So where would you like me to sit?"

Our Teacher pointed one gnarled hand to the seat behind me and in front of Ichigo. Ichigo still stood there looking like he was trying to catch flies with his open mouth while Rukia bounded over to her seat. As she passed she dropped a small piece of paper in my lap.

Looking behind me she gave one to Ichigo too, Then promptly sat down. I opened up the small scrap of paper and on it was an almost artistic handwriting that read 'Meet me and Ichigo on the roof during lunch.' Contrary to the almost perfect handwriting there was a poorly drawn rabbit on the bottom left corner of the paper with a dialogue box outlining the words.

_How the hell is her drawing so bad?_ I thought.

From behind me I immediately felt a disturbance as a gleam suddenly appeared in Rukia's eye. For some reason my shin felt like it was in danger.

Time continued to slowly tick by as we went over a mundane math lecture, followed by a relatively short break. My homeroom teacher walked out of the classroom while half of the people in our class split off into small groups to talk amongst themselves. Keigo and Mizuiro went over to where I sat.

Keigo turned a chair around and straddled it then said "What do you think about the new girl huh?" He nodded his head behind me. Rukia sat at her desk surrounded by a small crowd with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. After a few seconds I responded back with "Nothing much to be honest, haven't really had a chance to talk to her yet."

_But I mean she is quite the looker_ I thought.

Noticing the look on my face Keigo wriggled his eyebrows then said "Oooh is over here finally going to make a move on somebody? Has the new girl struck you with her feminine wiles?" He leaned forward and nudged my shoulder.

I went to open my mouth but Miziuro interrupted me saying "Come on Keigo leave him alone. At least he'd have a chance." Keigo quickly turned to Mizuiro sprouting a hurt look sprouting on his face then exclaiming "Betrayal!"

I let out a small snort of amusement.

"Well boys, I got places to be and food to eat so I wish you the best of luck."

Standing on my feet I proceeded towards the classroom's door. I heard footsteps behind me. A quick look over my shoulder revealed a familiar mop of orange hair closely followed by Rukia. Surprisingly enough the crowd at her desk dispersed after a short time.

The walk to the stairwell that leads to the roof was taken in silence. Out of my two compatriots, Rukia seemed to be the most at home with herself as she walked up the stairs onto the roof. I opened the door in front of me which lead to a large fenced-off concrete-floored canopy with large swashes of ivy and a few weathered benches.

Ichigo being the last one in closed the door behind us with a rather large bang. As soon as it shut the happy go lucky smile melted off of Rukia's face, followed by her taking a seat on the bench and pulling out a small sketchpad and a marker.

_Well here goes nothing._ I thought.

"So do you want to start or should I?"

The petite woman looked me in the eyes.

I continued with "What in the hell was that last night!?"

Ichigo turned to me as he leaned up against the fence and said "Shh quiet down! You want the whole school to here you?"

"Quiet down! Ya, sure I'll quiet down when you tell me what in the fuck that shit was!" I exclaimed. A small flash of anger went down into my chest as I felt my not so friendly imaginary friend peek open one eye.

Rukia seemed to be drawing something on her pad while all of this was going down. After a few more quick strokes she turned to me and said "Be quiet. You're being hysterical. I'll-"

"You'll wh-"

"Quiet!"

I let out a small sigh "Fine."

She let a smirk come to her lips then said "Thank you. Now, what's the best way to tell you this?" She put a finger to her lip then nonchalantly said "You know spirits exist yes?"

_Seriously? Spirits. Ghosts. Goddammit, Keigo._

She flipped the page on her notebook to reveal a drawing of two different cartoon bunnies. Ichigo put his hand on his forehead and said, "Again. Why!?"

Rukia didn't say anything but threw her black marker at Ichigo hitting him in the temple. After this, she took her index finger and pointed to the left side of the page. On it was a small bunny surrounded by yellow lightning and darkness with the words 'Evil Spirits' and 'Hollows' printed in large bold letters.

Rukia opened her mouth and went on to explain "This is one type of spirit someone might encounter. The monster you confronted from last night was one of them. They are mostly psychotic and they indiscriminately eat the living and dead alike."

She stopped to take a breath then pointed to the other side of her cartoon. The right side of the sketch pad contained yet again another small white rabbit, however, this one, unlike the other, was surrounded by bright red hearts and had the words 'Good Spirit' and 'Plus' printed below it.

_How did she draw in color with a black marker?_

"These so called good spirits are those that have passed on normally and are waiting to go onto the Soul Society, or as most like to call it here. The Afterlife."

She looked at me and said, "Are you keeping track so far?"

"Yes. It's pretty simple." I responded.

She turned from me to Ichigo and let out a small glare and said "See? At least someone could understand my drawings."

Ichigo let out a small snort through his nostrils and didn't say anything.

She turned her head back to me and started speaking again "These pluses usually have to wait for a Soul Reaper to come and perform a Konso on them so they can pass on. Unfortunately, if a plus is left alone long enough they end up becoming a hollow."

She flipped her notebook's page again to show a line of bunnies slowly turning into a bunny with large teeth and yellow eyes.

"Hollows can usually be identified through the hole over there heart and their white mask. Meanwhile, a plus just looks like a normal person except they have a chain falling from thier heart."

Rukia stopped talking and a thoughtful look came over her face then she said, "Well I think that's about it." She shuffled around in her skirt's pocket for a second then pulled out a finger-less leather glove. On the glove was a skull surrounded by bluefire. The Soul Reaper slowly pulled the glove on her right hand.

"Hey, Ichigo?" She asked.

Not thinking much of it Ichigo said: "Yeah what do you-"

Suddenly Rukia lunged forward and pushed her gloved hand towards Ichigo's face. Unfortunately for him, Ichigo wasn't fast enough to dodge out of the way as her hand went all the way through him.

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth unconsciously gape for a second. Ichigo's body started to fall to the floor as Rukia put both of her arms out and caught it. Behind her sat another Ichigo in the same black robes as yesterday wearing an oversized sword on his back. At this point my mental facilities started to come back a little bit and I said "B-But how? There's two-"

Rukia spun around with a cheeky smile on her face and said "Your turn!"

With a feline like grace, she leaped forward and pushed that gloved hand through me. I fell backward as her hand seemed to push me out of my body and Rukia exclaimed, "I knew Kisuke would pull through!"

I heard a slight laugh as the voice in the back of my head let out a few chuckles then said Ha, my wielder got trumped. By a little girl!

A slight blush came over my face as I said: "Oh, shut it!"

…

Ichigo and Rukia stared at me curiously. _Shit._

As quickly as I could I said, "Uh, nothing." _Great stupid now their gonna-_

Rukia looked at me for a second then said "Weird." She looked like she was going to continue but thought better of it. Ichigo didn't really seem to care as he continued to scowl at Rukia and grind his teeth a bit.

I stood up and finally took a look at myself. I was clothed in black robes similar to Ichigo. The only major difference being my color scheme having more red and black than Ichigo's white and black. I turned my head to my left and there sat the sword from this morning sheathed at my side. A familiar presence touched the back of my mind as I took note of the sword.

_So are you done making fun of me? _ I thought to it.

After one last mirthful chuckle, the male voice responded For now. Although I might just continue if the looks on their faces are anything to go by.

I pulled myself out of my inner conversation to see Rukia staring at me wide eyed while Ichigo directed his scowl towards me for a second then shifted it back to Rukia. Berry-Head pursed his lips then said "So what is all of this for? Why bring us up here?"

Rukia had little bit of an aha moment then said "I almost forgot. As you know I'm a Soul Reaper, after last night I no longer have my powers."

Ichigo's glare lessened a bit.

"I'm one of the only two Soul Reapers who patrol the KaraKura district in the World of the Living so I want you to cover for me until I get them back."

His glare returned I full force.

"Why in the hell would I do that? Just go and call your Soul Reaper boss or something. Have them send someone to-"

A sweet smile came over Rukia's face "A little problem with that."

"What?"

"The whole giving your powers to a human thing, It's illegal and the usual punishment is the death of all parties involved-" she gave a knowing look to me "- and a memory wipe of any unaffected humans."

Ichigo started to go a little bit pale "They...They can't just do that. Can they?"

Rukia started to become a little somber as she answered him "Yes, they can. Central 46 has all of the authority in the Afterlife. The only person who could even go against them is the Head Captain and he wouldn't have any reason to.

I started to process all of the bombs that were just dropped in the span of a few seconds.

_Woo! Great. Just Fucking GREAT! The afterlife has a policy of shoot first ask questions later with me being downrange...or down-sword? Eh, that's beside the point._

All the more reason for you to get stronger. Hunt and Feed! He flashed a feeling of hunger in the back of my mind.

I heard a beeping noise come from Rukia's pocket as a scheming look came over her face. She flipped open her phone and said aloud "There's a few hollows around." She turned the phone around to us. On its screen was a grid of the city with multiple red dots. Three of them were near a playground by the school.

She looked at me and Ichigo then started running to the edge of the rooftop.

_She's not gonna-_

She pushed her right leg forward and somehow jumped over the eight foot tall fence.

_Goddammit._

Ichigo looked at me then did the same as her.

_How in the? How was he just okay with that?_

A mocking male voice came from the back of my mind Your fear serves no purpose. Jump or I'll make you.

_Nope fuck this I'm taking the stairs like a normal person._

I heard the voice laugh and force out some electricity through my fingertips inadvertently making me shock my own leg. I jumped up slightly as I felt energy being forcibly pushed down my legs towards my feet.

_You better not be-_

A familiar blue glow came out of the bottom of my feet as I seemed to push off the air and shoot forward over the edge of the roof. The last thing I said before gravity caught up with me was "You God damn asshole!"

-Hunger-

In front of me stood an already half destroyed park. Ichigo stood in the center of it while Rukia was watching from the sidelines. The spirit of a young girl was sobbing away behind Rukia as Ichigo engaged a large spider-like hollow.

I started running forward as fast as my feet could carry me. Rukia seemed to be trying to calm the girl down but it didn't look to be working any. After a few more seconds of the girl's nonstop crying, Rukia let out a small sigh and looked in my direction.

A familiar sensation came from the back of my mind as I pulled the sword from my hip. The voice in my head pushed some excitement and feelings of hunger to the forefront of my mind. Rukia meanwhile was looking around quite frantically and said "Be careful! There's another one around here somewhere. It burrowed underground."

I looked around the playground and saw upturned dirt next to some distinct looking claw marks. Rukia picked up the child and pulled back into the street. Adrenaline started to pour through me and I felt my heart rate start to steadily increase.

_Alright I got this. Just gotta beat a giant burrowing monster...with a sword and powers I have no idea how to use. I'm fucked._

Pulling me out of my thoughts a male voiced screamed in my mind. Dodge left!

With an almost ingrained instinct, I jumped to the side as the ground in front of me split open to reveal a centipede-like hollow with large dripping fangs. The hollow looked annoyed for a split second then it turned to me and bolted forward with its fangs raised high.

Rolling to the side I felt something hot start to roll down my left arm. I pulled my left arm up to see a small incision on my forearm.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

Ichigo behind me seemed to be handling his hollow better as he jumped around it leaving progressively larger gashes all over its body. I turned back to my foe and raised my sword. _Any ideas? _I said in my head.

Almost immediately my friend responded with If you deal enough damage I can heal our wounds. Use our lightening to stun the beast then put it down.

The centipede hollow started to turn its lumbering body around to charge me again. Quickly I tried to come up with what to do next.

_It really seems to lack any higher-intelligence except it's instincts. I guess after it ambushes you it just keeps trying to charge at you. _I thought.

The hollow reared it's head forward, facing me, as it's large spindly body started to get ready to charge. One of its large black limbs stepped forward, followed by another, and another as it started to barrel towards me again at the speed of a golf cart.

_Well here goes nothing._

Just before the hollow hit me I rolled to the side with a sudden burst of speed. As I rolled past I brought up memories of some of the things that have gone wrong in my life. A recognizable feeling of anger started to bud in my chest as the energy all around my body started to become more active. I pushed that same energy down the length of my arm like a few nights before.

Bursting from my fingers large snakelike tendrils of red energy slammed into the hollow causing it to keel over on its side spasm. The hollow cried out in pain, and I felt my sword thrum with satisfaction. The wound on my left arm slowly started to stitch itself back together as my sword felt like it was feeding off the hollows suffering.

_Ha. Hell Yeah! _I thought.

Get over there and finish it off. Hurry before it recovers!

I quickly strode to the hollow as it continued to spasm on the ground slightly and let out small hisses of pain. I quickly raised my sword and wrenched forward to plunge it through the creature's mask. My sword's tip reached the front of its mask and I felt some resistance as blood began to spurt along the length of the blade.

I quickly pulled out my sword as the black liquid fell to the ground already starting to evaporate. As the hollow disintegrated I felt more joy come from my sword. The wound on my left arm was already healed so I turned around to see how Ichigo was fairing.

Behind me Ichigo took to his strikes quicker and quicker as the hollow cried out in pain. The large spider-like hollow lost one of its limbs as Ichigo brought down his ridiculously sized sword. Berry-Head let a grin come over his face as he stepped forward and lunged at the hollow.

The hollow raised one of it's other seven remaining limbs to protect itself, but Ichigo's sword seemed to cut through it with no resistance going straight into the monsters mask. Immediately the hollow fell to the ground as all of it's limbs went limp. Its body started to quickly disintegrate into black particles.

I let out a breath I had been holding as Ichigo sheathed his sword. Meanwhile Rukia at the sidelines of the battle seemed to have calmed down the deceased girl as she sat there staring at us hopefully. I sheathed my sword and felt the feeling of unnatural but tolerable hunger disappear.

Ichigo proceeded to walk over to where Rukia was standing as I followed behind him. When we reached the sidewalk Rukia said, "Well you both seem to be doing fine." She started to look us over then looked at my blood-soaked sleeve and said "Mostly..."

Ichigo walked closer to the two and pulled out his sword while mumbling to himself. He looked at Rukia then asked, "All I gotta do is the same thing you did with that glasses ghost right?"

Rukia let a smile come over her face then said "Yep. Just tap the pommel of your Zanpakto to the spirit's head while channeling spiritual energy through it."

For a second I was a little bit worried when he pulled out his sword but let him continue as the little girl seemed to be fine with it. Ichigo raised his sword high into the air as his blue spiritual energy started to seep throughout the sword and onto its pommel.

I felt a small tingle of unnatural hunger come from the back of my mind as I watched the energy build up. Ichigo started to lower his sword then unceremoniously bopped the deceased child on the head. A bright light was let out as some symbols appeared on her forehead.

The girl looked to be crying again as she grew brighter and said "Thank you!" with a smile and a wave. After the bright light reached its peak she finally faded away as a small black butterfly appeared and flew into the distance.

Rukia's smile slowly started to turn back to it's resting position as she said aloud in a quiet voice "A Konso..."

I started to get ready to go back to the school as my sword no my Zanpakto, as Rukia called it, interrupted me I sense the presence of another hollow. Prepare yourself.

Almost immediately Rukia's peaceful visage changed as her ears perked up slightly and she raised her hand. She yelled out "Move!" as I felt a disturbing presence behind me. I jumped to the side as Rukia started building up her spiritual energy to her hand and began to chant.

"Ye Lord! Mask of Flesh and Bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado number 33 Sokatsui!"

After she recited this entire paragraph in a split second, blue flames built up in her palm as a hollow emerged from behind a large slide in the playground. This hollow was relatively small compared to the others but from what I've seen just as much a threat. The long snakelike hollow slithered it's body forward and let out a small hiss as Rukia's ball of fire seemed to reach its peak size.

I felt the energy in her arm suddenly shoot forward as the fireball launched at the hollows mask with a practiced aim. It burst forward at lightning speeds and directly impacted the hollow's mask in a dome of blue fire. The hollow's entire head seemed to instantly disintegrate as Rukia put her hand back down.

I turned back to her and said "Fucking A."

**AN: **Alright then. This chapter is about 2k more words than the last one. Going into my writing process real quick so the readers can get an idea of how I'm going to update this story. I usually write 2-4k every other day as long as nothing comes up. I end a chapter after I met the goal for it (like this one) or I reach 8K words. If I reach 8k words I usually split the chapter up into two parts so I can keep the updates semi-consistent.

Other than that this is the part where I get into spoilery stuff so be warned. I already have the MCs backstory/personality figured out, but if there's anything you guys like or don't like please let me know and I'll answer any questions you have. Going into Al's Zanpakto/powers I won't spoil too much yet but I will say that he eventually gets a variation of a light-saber (this will be important in my next section so remember it) and also gets variations of the force powers you would see in Star Wars.

Going into this I'm thinking about having either an entire AU where the Jedi and the Sith existed as two differing ideologies before the time of the Seireitei. They still exist as legends of souls living there however they were said to have wiped each other out in a multitude of wars.

The way I'm rationalizing this with bleach is that after these wars the Soul King or the Head-captain came in during all the chaos and started to set up what would eventually be known as the Sereitei and their government.

With how the powers in general work for the Star Wars stuff it would mostly be considered Kido with the force abilities. The Jedi and Sith themselves would be two ancient clans of soul reapers who had differing ideologies . Their zanpaktos themselves also would have similar powers/features in each respective clan. This is kind of like what you see with Zangetsu and Mugetsu but it would be on a larger scale.

The real reason I'm asking for your guys opinions on this Is because in the future I'm thinking about Al having a Star Wars character as a mentor/teacher later on in this book. I wont say who yet, but he is a fairly notorious Sith during the age of the Empire. The main thing I'm wanting him for is to teach Aldwin the 7th lightsaber dueling style as well as the history behind the Shan name.

Other than that guys I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up next Friday see you then!


	3. Atop a Red Throne

**AN:** Disclaimer on Profile. Enjoy the chapter...

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Atop a Red Throne

In front of me sat a pig of a man. Ever since I joined him in his stay in the Maggot's Nest he's been let's just say 'Testing the waters' with me. Walking forwards I continued on through the large line grabbing a battered tray.

After a few more seconds of the man's incompetent jabbering he finally decided to take notice of me standing behind him trying to get my food. Almost instantly the man's eyes widened as a smirk came over his face. He opened his gibbering gullet and said "Well, boys look who it is! The Big man himself. How's it feel to be down here with the rest of us, your highness?"

All across the mess hall eyes began to be drawn as he did a large exaggerated bow. I tightened my fist then responded with a simple question "Your highness?"

The man's smile seemed to grow wider as he came out of his bow and said "Yes, of course! You get your own private room, special privileges throughout the entire facility, and you even get to keep your Zanpaktou!"

A flash of irritation passed through my chest as I felt the chains on my ankles and wrists burn. A wisp of nostalgic energy trying to push itself through seemed to fail. I looked down at my sword with long black chains covered in Kido holding it in its sheath.

The other more smart people in the room slowly felt the build-up of spiritual pressure and started to back off while the overbearing hunk of human meat continued to talk.

"Oh, but what king would you be without your crown?"

The man reached onto his tray pulling a piece of white bread from the front and flung it at me. The pressure leaking through the Kido sealed chains started to peak while I walked forward and said "You know, what? I've been feeling kind of Hungry."

The ignorant man looked a little confused for a second as I continued towards him. In the back of my mind, I felt the presence of my Zanpaktou wake as the familiar feeling of all-encompassing hunger engrossed my thoughts.

The Kido binding me started to slowly burn off as the feeling of hunger became ravenous. I reached my hand forward and touched the man on the shoulder.

As soon as my skin touched him the sack of human flesh screamed in pain as I felt his spiritual energy quickly become my own. From my Zanpaktou came a feeling of bliss as the man seemed to gain control of himself for a second as he croaked "W-What are yo-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as his already decaying body fell to the floor with the last light of life leaving his eyes. The only thing left that could even identify the man was the set of rags he called clothes around a dried corpse.

-Hunger-

After my now daily sanctioned monster hunting, I returned back to the school with Rukia and Ichigo in tow. With a nimbleness, I never knew I had I scaled the side of the school reaching the rooftop landing right in front of my now soulless body.

I looked at it for a second then I said "Well, how do I get back in?" in confusion. Rukia being my senior here turned to me and said "Pick it up and push your spiritual energy into it. You should feel it try to pull more of it in. Don't resist."

I pulled on a small part of that residual energy in my chest and pushed it into my body. Almost immediately I felt a small tug come from it. I seemed to lurch forward as everything went black for a split second; then I was back inside my now soul-filled abode.

I felt a significant drop in the residual energy as I settled back down in my body. Rukia seemed satisfied with my attempt as Ichigo did the same behind me. Unlike me, however, Ichigo's energy didn't seem to change much at all. It still felt as unchained as before. Almost like an overflowing pipe spilling its contents into the surroundings.

A loud bell rang as Ichigo finally stood back up and I said "Well I guess we gotta get back to class then." while still being a little out of it from recent events.

Rukia nodded and started to walk off without a word while Ichigo turned to me with something I haven't seen on his face in a long while.

"I'll talk to you later Al."

I responded with a simple shake of my head and a smile as I walked back towards our class.

The rest of that day would pass pretty quickly with nothing supernatural other than a few snide comments from my Zanpaktou. I continued on the rest of the afternoon in my usual routine and after a few hours, I arrived back on the doorstep of my house.

I opened up the door to the noise of the living room T.V. and the smell of cigarettes. As the depressing attitude from this morning started to come back to me I felt a small flash of annoyance from my Zanpaktou.

I quickly ran up the stairs of my room as and yelled out "I'm home!" as I walked by the living room door. As soon as I was alone I felt a prodding from the back of my mind.

_Yes? _I asked.

My Zanpaktou for once didn't seem to be in a joking or...what's the word, ravenous mood. He didn't say anything for a moment then replied with We need to talk. Lock your door.

Thinking it was weird I responded with_ Why would I need to lock my door?_

A burst or irritation came forth as he responded again in the same serious tone. Just lock it. Trust me.

Not saying anything I stood up and walked over to my large wooden door and pushed in the button on the handle.

_There. Now, what is it? Just please no more giant monsters for the night._

The serious mood broke for a second as he let out an amused chuckle then said No. Fortunately for you, there will not. I said we need to talk and we will, but not here.

_What do you mean not here? Where else would we?_

He patiently told me Hold out your hand.

I raised out my hand at just about eye level as light blue particles appeared mid-air and slowly started to form a black sword from the hilt to its tip. After it finished forming the sword dropped into my hand as I thought back _I thought you said I wouldn't be fighting any more tonight!_

Starting to lose his patience a bit he just said Draw me.

Perplexed I decided to just see where this lead and drew the black sword. In the dull yellow light of my room, I saw my face stare back at me as it reflected off the black and red blade. My Zanpaktou seemed to be anticipating something as he said Draw on my power and let your mind be drawn through your emotions.

I reached for that energy in my chest. As I touched it the feeling of hunger came back; I thought back to him _What do you mean 'let your mind be drawn through your emotions'?_

He flashed irritation to me again then said Your emotions boy. Use them. Hatred. Anger. Ambition. Love. Passion. My power comes through you.

Familiar memories passed through my mind.

_My first 'Friend'_

_My first day of middle school._

_A red-haired girl with a sneer on her face._

I stared into my sword as anger frothed through my chest. I sat there for a while that hot feeling still in my chest, and peered into my Zanpaktou. Time seemed to be passing by slower as I heard a voice from behind me ask "Are you just going to sit there all day?"

I turned my head. Sitting atop a red throne was a robed figure. As I noticed him he started to walk towards me. His entire body was covered in long black robes. I stood there a little dumbstruck as he took another step forward.

On his face was a mask. It seemed to be covering...something. The mask itself had two red streaks on either side going upwards from the cheeks. Down the middle was a thin metal bar. Two large rubies resting in the forehead and in its crown.

Coming out of my thoughts I stood up and asked "Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything at first. He leaned forward as the long robe swayed behind his body. I felt something weigh down on me.

_Hunger. All encompassing hunger. A wound on the world._

"Well, that's one way to answer," I said aloud.

He took another step towards me, and I looked around the room we were in. It looked like a large tomb, carved out of red stone. There were large stone coffins at the edge of the room. Ignoring my Zanpaktou for a bit I walked up to one of the tombs.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind as he stood there watching me. Finally reaching my destination at the other edge of the room I saw large scratches all over the coffin.

_No. They're words. But what kind of Language has..._

I walked to another tomb and tried to read it. After a few seconds I noticed a pattern. Every single line engraved on the coffins started with 'Stai lies ari urvaz...' usually followed by a nonsensical word like Krayt or Caedus. My curiosity of the place started to wane a bit as I asked "Where are we?"

From behind me a voice rasped "In your mind _Xaari_." He let out the last word with a hiss.

"My mind?" I repeated.

"Yes, your mind." He waved a hand around the tomb as loud boom echoed from outside. I looked to the pathway leading out of this tomb as more lightning flashed from it. Getting a little curious I started to walk to the exit.

"I wouldn't suggest that, _Xaari._" my Zanpaktou quickly said as he saw me heading to the door.

He continued with "You wouldn't like what you find out there..."

High winds blew through the entrance throwing up red sand. I turned back. A small feeling of approval came from him as he stood opposite of me. I decided to start with a simple question.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about-" I gestured around the room with one hand. "-in here?"

He looked to me and responded in the same rasping voice "I need to tell you about something."

He paused for a second then continued "or rather someone."

_Who would he?_

Interrupting my train of thought before it began my Zanpaktou turned it's head towards me and said, "Your father...he was not who he said he was."

Feeling anger froth up at the mention of one of my father I tried my best to let him continue.

"He..." my Zanpaktou paused again and almost seemed to show some...guilt?

The emotionless mask covering the abyss that was my Zanpaktou's face swayed back and forth for a second.

"He was not human."

The frothing anger burst forth as I exclaimed "How could you possibly know that!"

He tried to continue but I interrupted him again and rudely said, "Well? Out with it!"

I felt a small amount of anger come through our, for lack of a better term, bond. His robe billowed out behind him while he went on with his point.

"He was one of them. A Soul Reaper...although not in the traditional sense. He prescribed himself to a different ideology than most others in the after-life."

I felt the unnatural anger in my chest almost forcefully start to bud again.

"You still didn't answer my original question!"

He stood there for a second and let out a low mirthful chuckle.

I leaned back farther on the tomb I was next to. My anger returned, an almost omnipresent force in my mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT YOU FIND SO FUNNY!"

I felt something push me from behind. Craning my neck behind my shoulder I saw nothing was there. The all present anger from before was gone.

_W-what the hell..._

"W-what was that..." I said.

"This place is a representation of two things. The main thing it interprets is your mind...however, I also have an influence in it."

My zanpaktou walked to my side and leaned down.

"_Stai lies Tulak Hord Tave ari iv sethi."_

"Here lies Tulak Hord, The Lord of Hate."

He reached one black clothed hand forward and rubbed a finger along the words.

"He's one of your kin." he rasped.

I looked back, a little bit of confusion clouding my face.

"My kin?...Even then why would he be in my mind?"

My Zanpaktou's head turned to me. The same raspy voice came from behind the mask "At first it was not here. Your father told us stories when we were young. Great battles. Wars fought and won-" He gestured to the tombs "-in their names."

He stood up and faced me.

"And so I built this. To honor them, so they will never be forgotten. So our kind will never truly die."

"Our kind?"

"The Sith. Your father told us stories of his time in the great academies-" his voice turned pained "-of the early empires."

Being a little skeptical I responded with "Yeah, that's uh...great and all, but how do I know your-"

He looked me in the eye as a images no memories were pushed through our bond.

_I sat there without a worry in the world. My father stood near me as my mom talked on the phone in another room. I stood up and ran to him a glowing smile on my face. He scooped me up into his arms with a large glowing smile on his face as well._

_I looked up at him and said 'Daddy will you please tell me another one? Please!'_

_He put me on his knee then swept back his light brown hair with his free hand and said 'just one more for tonight.'_

_My already bright smile seemed to grow larger as I let a small 'Yesss!' under my breath._

_He turned to me and ruffled my hair and said 'Well which do you want to hear? The story of the three brothers again? The legend of the Sith'ari? Oooh or maybe one about dear old dad?'_

_I looked up from his lap and said 'Oh, oh, oh! I wanna hear another one about your sword fights dad!'_

_He ruffled my hair again as he started with, 'So you want to hear about daddies school life? Well where to start. Oh, I guess I can tell you about a duel with one of my friends back in...uh...England. Yeah, England.'_

_A nostalgic look came into his eyes as he continued on with 'Back in England we would have li-' he cut himself off._

_'Saber duels between our regular classes.' He put a finger on his lip thought for a second then said 'I was part of a special club in the school that would let me...get taught directly from an Ari, a Lord. I was called a Xaari at the time due to my position in the-' He paused again as a pained look came over his face._

_'What was the club daddy?' I called out to him._

_'Sith. We were Sith.' The pained look quickly went to haunted as he ended that line of thought._

_I stared at him confused as to why he stopped. After a few seconds he noticed me staring and brought himself out of his thoughts._

_'Oh, but I don't think you'd care about that boring stuff would you? A little bit too young for that.'_

_I stared back with a small pout then said 'But daaad! I wanna hear the whole story.'_

_He smiled again then said 'Eh maybe when you're older. But I'll tell you about how dear old dad used form two to kick Maul's ass!'_

_From the other room my mother exclaimed 'Honey, language!'_

The memories faded away as I was left with nothing, but a single tear and thoughts of happier times.

"Do you remember now?"

I wiped my eye then let out a low "Yeah..."

"Is this all you wanted? Just to tell me my, no our history?" I asked.

My Zanpaktou's somber attitude started to shift as he reached around in his robe. I felt the connection between us cut off as he gripped something in his hand. The air around me started to grow colder.

Subconsciously my muscles tensed while he took one step forward. From under my Zanpaktou's black robes came a sword quite similar to the one in my hand, yet it was still greatly different. It had the exact same red and black coloring scheme and tassel on its hilt.

He pulled the curved blade from its sheath. The sword itself was, again, quite similar to the one in my hand; it's blade was black. The length was about that of my arm with a small flair at the end making it look similar to a scimitar.

My Zanpaktou turned it sideways. For a reason I could not begin to fathom, there was no actual edge on the blade. It seemed that someone had cut out its edge. Near the hilt there was a small one-inch indent into the blade that went up it's edge all the way to its tip.

I started to ask "What are yo-"

Spiritual energy started to travel from my Zanpaktou's body down the length of the sword's blade. I heard a familiar spark of electricity as red lightning started to arc from the hilt of the blade to its tip. After a few seconds, this arc turned into a solid beam of electricity as it slowly started to shape into a rough edge.

I got one warning from him, "Defend yourself."

As soon as he finished the phrase my Zanpaktou leaped forward sword in hand. Fortunately enough for me, I had the sense to get out of the way of the red hot beam of plasma that was going for my neck. I jumped to the side as quickly as I could then pulled my own sword from it's sheath.

Not letting up the pressure at all my Zanpaktou built up spiritual energy at his feet as he blurred. I barely brought up my sword as a searing heat was felt in front of my face.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

He leaped forward again with an almost acrobatic grace. This time, however, he flipped over my body landing directly behind me. A split second decision saved my life.

I jumped forward and stuck out my free hand behind me. Red tendrils arced from my hand to my Zanpaktou. With inhuman reactions, he pulled up his blade. The lightning hit the plasma edge of his sword as he seemed to push it forward.

As the lightning touched the plasma it started to reflect off of it back onto me. For a second I thought it missed me as nothing hurt, but that was only the beginning. The numbness quickly wore off and got replaced with red hot fire coursing through my nerves. I fell to the ground.

"W-Why are you doing this?! Stop it!" I yelled through tears.

He let the long plasma blade drag out behind him as he stalked towards me. Thinking the worst I tried my best to stand up and ready against another blow. Surprisingly enough another one did not come as he simply said, "Sith do not beg."

Standing upright again I looked at him and yelled "Yeah, well maybe I'm not one! I didn't grow up in t-that academy like my father! I'm just a kid."

Not showing any emotion my Zanpaktou readied his blade then said "Again."

Deciding to go on the offensive I ran at him raising my sword overhead. He stood there not moving as he readied his blade. The first thought that went through my mind was _Oh, shit._ As he suddenly turned his blade away and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to my knees as a little spittle forcefully dribbled down my chin. I noticed the things around me start to get a little bit blurry as he walked towards me blade coming towards my neck.

_H-He's not gonna. He won't._

My Zanpaktou brought the plasma blade down on me as I stood on my knees. I felt red hot pain as my shoulder quickly went numb. Looking over to my right the blade was embedded about an inch deep into my shoulder.

_He's going to kill me._

He pulled the blade out and kicked his knee forward into my chest sending me flying across the room. A large poomf of dust came out around me as I landed on top of one of the tombs. This time the feeling came easier to me as rage boiled all throughout my mind.

Ignoring my wound I ran forward with a bestial roar. Gripping my sword I threw it down upon him again and again. The plasma blade let out a loud crackling hiss with each consecutive strike.

I changed my two-handed grip to one and lifted my hand up again. This time, with my adversary already being preoccupied with defending my strikes, the red lightning that jumped from my fingertips struck true.

Unlike every other time I've used it, he didn't fall down riving in pain. My Zanpaktou merely stumbled a bit as he pushed my sword back with me going with it. I used the momentum he gave me and landed far enough away that he couldn't engage.

He turned looked at me and said, "Better."

I let out a small snarl in response.

He looked into my eyes and seemed to be surprised for a second. He quickly put away his sword beneath his robes and stared at me.

A small "tsk." came from his mouth as he said "Force rage already? Damn it."

I let out a small growl again standing my ground. In response my Zanpaktou raised his arm towards me. Almost immediately I felt the burning energy in my veins start to recede as it quickly flushed through the air and into his arm.

I let out a few huffs as all of the strenuous activity caught seemed to immediately catch up with me. Fear flashed in my mind as I turned to him, quickly letting out small huffs of air.

"W-What-" another huff "was that?"

My Zanpaktou raised his hand in front of me as two small chairs rose from the red stone with a table between them. He walked to the one in front of him then said "Sit." while pointing to the chair nearest me.

After hobbling myself off the ground and picking up my sword. I limped over to the chair with my calves burning like hot iron. We both sat down in the surprisingly comfortable stone chairs as my Zanpaktou began, "That was..."

He stopped for a moment to think.

"That was a prerequisite for using an ability that used to be quite well known. It was called Force Rage. The user would drown themselves in their own emotions and with them gain immense power, at a price."

He looked thoughtful for a second as he gestured to me.

"I think that price is what you're feeling right now."

My exhaustion seemed to only be getting worse as I was drenched in sweat.

"There was also a risk of losing yourself to it, but there are also a great many benefits."

I stopped my hyperventilating for a second and asked "W-What?"

He put a robed hand on the table and let out a mirthful chuckle.

"Power. Great Power. All of your basic attributes are...enhanced."

He turned to the side of us and pointed to the black burn marks and rubble. One long finger pointed to large parts of the ground that look like someone shattered them.

"You did that yourself." He said.

I looked over a little bit in awe as he continued, "The last thing it does is give the practitioner an almost instinctual feel for Juyo."

"Juyo?" I asked.

His raspy voice answered me.

"Juyo is a fighting style, primarily used by the Sith. It's use of powerful overhand and sideways strikes paired with its raw aggression led to it becoming known as the Ferocity Form."

Finally, catching my breath I quickly asked "Then was the way you fought one too? With all the jumps?"

I felt like he would be smiling if he had a face.

"Yes, it is. I mainly practice the form known as Ataru. As you've already stated, it's mainly known for its widespread use of acrobatics."

He waved his hand in front of him and a familiar red glow appeared from his pointer finger.

"Moving onto something else. This 'red lightning' as you've taken to calling it has another name. Force Lightning."

He brought his other hand up and lightning arced between his fingers, but unlike before it was blue.

"Force Lightning is again a very powerful ability, although it does have some drawbacks. As you well know it causes great pain and damage to all it hits. However, it drains your reserves rather quickly so be warned."

I looked on as he continued the dazzling light show for a few more seconds.

He let the force lightening drizzle out then continued on.

"There is one final ability I know of that could be of use."

I felt the atmosphere of the room become darker. The mask on his face felt like it was hiding something. Something hungry.

The next two words out of his mouth would change my life for years to come.

"Force Drain."

The hungry feeling started to fade out as he looked at the sword on my hip.

"But your not ready for that just yet."

I looked puzzled for a second. I went to ask him about it, but he interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it for now."

He stood up from his chair.

"It's already been a few hours. I think you should head back now."

"W-what! A few hours? It's only felt like thirty or so minutes...n-not a few hours."

He didn't respond to my unsaid question. I looked at him an uncertain expression plastered on my face. I felt the pressure from before weigh down on my shoulders again.

"If you need my power. Ask. Call my name and we will devour all that stands in our way."

I started to feel like I was moving through water. Feeling my time start to run short, I asked once again.

"But what's your name?"

He straightened his back and turned to me.

"K-"

-Hunger-

The rest of my day went like it normally did. I waited around for a bit watching T.V. and haphazardly looked at a magazine until I felt a telltale rumble from my stomach. After it started to gain my attention I made myself a quick thing of instant ramen and then decided to get ready for bed.

The next few days again passed without much incident. I passed the time going through my same daily routine followed by a spar with my Zanpaktou inside my inner world as he has taken to calling it. He was quite consistently kicking my ass, although I feel like now I'm starting to do a little bit better.

After a few more stints of force rage and my more extensive use of Juyo, my Zanpaktou decided to change my 'curriculum' of learning Ataru. He taught me some of the basic moves like how to leap forward and backward or how to do the flaring flips, but he didn't teach me more than that.

Juyo was starting to become my bread and butter in our duels. I would use Ataru to defend or to reposition myself then burst into a barrage of furious blows. After about four days of practice, I noticed that our duels were starting to get progressively longer and not just me being beaten to the ground.

In other parts of the supernatural news, Ichigo seemed to be getting himself and all those around him into more and more trouble. It started with Orihime having an encounter with her long-deceased brother. After Orihime barely surviving that abrupt family visit, due to Ichigo, Chad came next.

Two days after I first entered my inner world Chad started to show up to school with progressively worse and worse injuries. At first, I thought he was getting into fights again, but when he got ran over by a bike, jumped by a gang, and hit by a falling steel construction beam all on one walk to school I started to think something was up.

Turns out I was right. At lunch, that day Chad showed up to where Ichigo, Rukia, and I have taken to sitting on the roof with a talking bird. After a few short questions, Rukia determined that it was a spirit possessing the animal.

Later that day Ichigo and co. ended up getting Chad involved with a hollow that had explosive leech pets and a hard-on for murder. Now that sounds like a party I'd like to go to! Unfortunately, none of them invited me.

_Assholes!_

Oh, but where am I going with this. I just thought it would be a good idea to catch you up on how I got into my current situation. Pulling me out of my internal monologue my Zanpaktou yelled Who in the hell are you talking to?! Pay attention to what's going on before you get us killed!

I looked forward at large group of approaching hollows. Five medium-sized hollows stared back at me with hunger overflowing from their eyes. I quickly looked around at the alleyway they chased me into.

_Okay, think. Two blocking the entryway with three in front of me. How're you gonna get yourself outta this one?_

The hollows meanwhile seemed to be looking at me with all of their bodies tensed, poised to strike.

_Ooh, idea!_

I looked up at the side of the alleyway.

_That's only like what fifteen, maybe twenty feet right? Hey, you think I can make that?_

My Zanpaktou responded with I can help you with the output again; you just have to handle the jump itself and the landing.

_Alright, go time. In three...two...one!_

I pushed my spiritual energy down to my feet like I've done so many times before in our spars. My Zanpaktou meanwhile regulated the sudden burst of energy below my feet as I leaped off the ground. A noticeable blue light came from them as I blurred upwards doing a full 360 front-flip in mid-air.

_Alright, come on. Just gotta stick the landing._

Hitting the rooftop a little bit high I stumbled for a bit as I tried to stop my forward momentum.

I felt a small flash of disappointment come from my Zanpaktou as he said, Next time use a roll at the end to keep your momentum and move forward. Or you could consider bending forward more to stop it completely.

Feeling another mini-lecture come on I interrupted him by saying, "Can this wait till I have the bloodthirsty hollows off my back?"

Fine.

I looked down in the alleyway behind me as more roars echoed across the city.

_Just what in the hell is going on?_

The dumb hollows below me started to clumsily climb up after me as I took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_Well, any ideas?_

My Zanpaktou responded with Well you could always charge in. I can guarantee you'll be fine as long as deal enough damage.

As I leaped to another building in front of me I responded with _Any ideas that don't have me hobbling home after losing myself again?_

A mirthful chuckle came from him as he continued with You could always call my name.

I took a look over my shoulder to see the hollows finally reaching the rooftops a few houses behind me.

_You know that won't work. I still can't hear you. All I ever get is a few syllables and frustration._

He didn't say anything for a second then told me You're close. Very close. I can feel it.

The closest hollow to me let out a low **Groooah. **As it leaped one building closer to me.

_Any time now!_

My Zanpaktou quickly took note of everything around us then quickly said, You currently stand little chance in a big group. With my Shikai? Yes. currently? Not likely. However, if you could incapacitate a few or engage them one on one it would even the odds.

I drew my sword from it's sheath and tried to steel myself against the large soul eating monstrosities rapidly approaching.

_Okay...What's that line again? Maximum effort._

I pulled one hand forward as the hollow jumped to my rooftop. Force lightning arced from my fingers to it's animal like body. Mid air a large **GRAOH!** of pain was heard as it promptly lost it's momentum and fell to the ground below.

Two more of the five leaped to my rooftop; me doing my best attempt at channeling my Zanpaktou's style I viciously pushed my foot forward. A loud crack echoed out as the smaller of the two went spiraling down the side of the building.

The last one jumped at me claws outstretched. I bit my lip and raised my sword. The metallic claws let off sparks as they collided with my Zanpaktou. I pushed my spiritual energy into my feet and jumped over the beast with an almost artful flair.

Contrary to the graceful jump, when I landed behind the hollow I raised my sword overhead in a two-handed stance then started to ferociously slice into it's body. Snarling, I pulled my Zanpaktou back out of it's hide as black blood dripped down the blade. Almost immediately, I felt a tug from my Zanpaktou as the beast's pain became my fuel.

With my reserves topped off again, I rushed forward letting out another loud snarl. The hollow saw it's last moments as I wrenched into the side of it's neck once, then twice, then a third time as my strength finally beat it's thick hide. A loud thump sounded out as the hollow's body collapsed on the ground; it's head rolling to the side.

That tug from before came from my Zanpaktou as the hollow's body started to slow shrivel up then disintegrate. I felt a similar presence on my peripherals, looking over the city I saw two figures. One had familiar bright orange hair while the other one was shooting bright...arrows?

_Well, that's something new, but let's deal with this first._

I turned back around as one of the hollows I knocked down into the street below started to climb back up. It wrenched its long claws into the sides of the building ripping rubble free as it climbed up. The other two having seen me decimate the other members of their pack decided to watch.

_Fucking animals._

The other one below me still writhed on the ground so I jumped backwards and decided to let the hollow climb up. The other two across the way kept letting out small growls as they watched. The moronic hunger-crazed beast emerged from the street.

It's beady yellow eyes stared into my own as it pulled it's last large limb over the edge of the roof. After a few seconds it stupidly decided to bum rush me again throwing all caution to the wind. Instinctually, I bowed my legs a little and started pushing spiritual energy down them. A split second before the hollow reached me I jumped up in the air just high enough to let it pass by.

The hollow dug it's clawed feet into the building trying to stop itself. As fortune would favor it the beast succeeded. Only tearing out a few loose shingles, it quickly turned towards me. The mask split open at the teeth as it let out another screeching **ROAH!**

Pulling up my freehand I pushed my spiritual energy down my arm. The creature fell to the side and started to violently convulse as my Force Lightning arced down it's sides. The two hollows watching across the street seemed to cut their losses as they turned tail and ran.

_Well maybe their smarter than I give them credit for._

Pulling me out of my thoughts my Zanpaktou reminded me Stop using your our lightening before you drain all of our reserves. Kill the weakling so I can eat again.

I cut off the light show and walked to the writhing hollow. The creature let out another loud bellow as I kicked it in the side forcing it to show me it's mask. I unceremoniously raised me Zanpaktou in the air. A gust of air blew through as I brought it down.

My Zanpaktou let out a small sigh of contentment as he forcefully pulled the spiritual energy left in the disintegrating carcass.

_One more._ I thought as I jumped down from the shredded rooftop into the empty street. The hollow from before sat there on the ground writhing in pain. Not thinking much of it I walked forward sword in hand.

_After this I'll go see what Berry-Head's gotten himself into this time._

The only warning I got was my Zanpaktou yelling at me You idiot! Never take your eyes off the enemy!

I looked down as a red hot searing pain came from my lower thigh. A white claw made of bone stuck through my thigh red blood dyeing its point.

_I-It was faking it?_

As quickly as I could I brought up my sword trying to stab at the beast. My Zanpaktou got lodged into the hollow's side as it let out a large **Groar!**

With it's other hand it grabbed onto my shoulder. I pulled my Zanpaktou from its hide as black blood spurted onto my face. The hollow let out another small roar and pulled its claw from my thigh. I felt the tension in my leg give out as I collapsed to one knee.

_Fuck. Gotta do something, Gotta get up!_

Warm blood started to gush down my leg. My Zanpaktou, surprisingly enough, didn't comment on anything that was happening.

_Force lightning? No to close. My Zanpaktou? _I looked at the barely scratched hide. _That's a no too. Fuck!_

I felt my skin start to go cold from blood loss.

_What in the hell is it even waiting for?!_

I looked up to the large hollow holding me on my knees letting my blood slowly drain out. Its large yellow eyes were intensely watching my face. It's mask was split open in a savage smile. It kept letting out small noises as it stared at me.

It...it was laughing at me. Rage started to build up in my chest.

_This...This subhuman animal was laughing at me!_

A cruel snarl lit up my face. My fury started to make my head pound. I slowly felt the strength return to my limbs. My so far quiet Zanpaktou flashed a memory in my head from our duels.

I let go of my sword and put both arms on the beast. It looked confused, but didn't make any attempt to stop me other than it's continued vice grip. The beast roared out in agony as Force lightning erupted from my fingertips. The red arcs came between me and the hollow burning agony into both of us.

The hollow let go of me and fell to the ground. After a quick series of convulsions it started to try and drag itself away. I methodically walked forward as my Zanpaktou growled with anticipation. Reaching the hollows back leg I stomped on it.

**GRAHH!** cried the beast.

Still not feeling my wounds, I walked around to its side and kicked the hollow over on it's back with my good leg. It let out another small growl.

_Cute._

My Zanpaktou flashed the memory in my head again. I stalked forward; the snarl on my face turned into a disturbing smile. The almost pitiful hollow started to let out small animistic whimpers as I finally reached down. I stretched out one of my hands onto it's mask.

The corrupted spiritual energy flooded all throughout the hollow's body. I could feel a connection with it through my hand. The fear and anger coming from it's somewhat primitive mind being the most notable.

My Zanpaktou didn't offer any advice but pushed our energy out into the hollow. I didn't notice anything at first, but then I instinctively clamped down on the hollow's energy with my own. The hollow's fear seemed to skyrocket. It's mind not being able to comprehend what was wrong but feeling the danger all the same.

I mentally gripped the hollow's spiritual energy, then pulled. At first nothing seemed to happen. A second passed, then two. At the beginning of the third, an ear-piercing wail echoed throughout the city. The wound on my leg started to rapidly close up as the hollow's body started to resemble a raisin.

The beast let out one final whimper before it stood still.

I looked back to the shriveled corpse before saying aloud, "What is this called?"

My Zanpaktou responded with Force Drain. Remember it well.

I let out a small breath then said, "Force Drain?"

He let out a feeling of anticipation It's an ability of my Shikai. Tell me can you hear my name?

I walked over to where my Zanpaktou stood embedded into the concrete. Picking it up I raised the red and black blade into the air.

"I can."

…

Unknown to Aldwin sitting on the roof a building nearby there stood a small black cat. It's tail eagerly swished back and forth as it watched the young boy walk over to his Zanpaktou and lift it into the air. The cat stood up and got ready to leave, but not before taking one last look into those glowing red eyes.

**AN: **Woah, holy crap I wasn't expecting to finish this so fast. I ended up spending three hours on Thursday writing and finishing up this chapter. It's still gonna go up on Friday because I have to read it through and edit it a bit, but hey still gotta look at the bright side of things.

As you may have noticed from the stuff I've included in the chapter, I'm going full AU with this story. I won't go into the spoiler details but I've got everything already written out background wise as to how the Jedi and Sith exist in the Bleach universe.

I was originally going to have more stuff in this chapter, but the ending wrote itself in so perfectly so I decided to call it here. One last thing I'm going to comment on is that I'm still up in the air about a pairing. I know I'm not going to have romance be a large theme throughout because I don't have much experience with it.

I've thought about trying to get some with it in my writing, but I'm worried about bringing the overall quality down by forcing it. I'll leave it up to the readers on this as it won't happen for a while, but what do you guys think? Also, in the long run, I've considered letting someone beta for me because even if I read it over and edit there are still mistakes. I'm still kinda on the fence about this as well.

Other than that I'd love to see a review and see you next Friday!


	4. Zeus Incarnate

**AN: **Disclaimer on profile. There may not be a chapter up next week due to Christmas stuff We'll see. Other than that enjoy.

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Zeus Incarnate

I walked into the large circular room, behind me a long chain jingled. In the middle of the room sat a singular chair with two men on either side of it. As I stopped to look at the chair from behind me a petite woman said, "Move it."

_Well, let's see how this goes I guess._

As soon as the doors loudly closed behind us the murmuring began. Up above the ground floor of the room sat many old men and a few scattered women. Most of the crowd had sneers slowly growing on their faces as I got roughly pushed into the chair.

Six of the crowd walked forward and began to take their places in front of me.

_The Judges?_

I forcefully curbed down my anxiety and put a smile on my face that would make Gin proud.

_Well, it's almost time. Let's see if she pulled through._

The oldest looking judge from the podium stood up and began talking.

"We stand here today in the trial of Aldwin Roc Shan. The Ryoka has been accused of multiple counts of trespassing, sixteen counts-"

A small woman came from the crowd clipboard in hand and whispered into the old man's ear.

"Make that seventeen counts of murder. The assault of multiple Seireitei officials, various counts of theft, misuse of imperial artifacts..."

As he continued on with listing a multitude of crimes I may or may not have committed I kept a lookout for my friend.

From the roof of the building, I noticed it. One window was slightly ajar with a small yellow-eyed black cat hanging loosely from its edge.

_Well, that's step one._

-Hunger-

From the city blaring sirens continued to sound out. I kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking to where I had last seen Ichigo.

_Okay, Al think. What in hell could have caused all this crap? I mean come on there are hollows around every street corner!_

From bellow me another hollow let out its call and continued running in the same direction as me. The thing's eyes looked unfocused as it continued to sniff at the air every few seconds then dash forward.

My Zanpaktou decided it was a good time to chime in and said They seem to be distracted. Too preoccupied with what I presume Ichigo has gotten caught up in this time.

I let out a small sigh then thought back _It's always something with him, isn't it? First, he gets Orihime involved, then Chad, and Now the whole city?!_

My Zanpaktou used my eyes to look at the Chaos below then said, I think we both know that's a rhetorical question.

The hollows below me seemed to be heading in the general direction of the local park.

_Why the park?_

I ran forward pushing my spiritual energy down my legs. As I reached the edge of the rooftop I pushed it out and with my Zanpaktou's help kicked off the air and over to another building. When I reached the next building in front of me I tucked my legs in near my chest while thinking _Well there's a first time for everything._

Both of my hands forcefully pulled themselves in as gravity started to take effect. My Zanpaktou noticed what I was trying to do and pushed some spiritual energy into my arms.

Do you want to snap your wrists? He scoffed.

A little bit of pressure came up my hands as I impacted against the roof trying to go into an amateurish roll. I went head over heels for a second as gravity forced me to complete the roll one way or another.

I felt my Zanpaktou starting pushing my energy out of my hands and to my feet as I started to come out of the roll. He didn't say anything as I propelled myself forward, but he did send a small sense of pride.

A smile came onto my face.

_So what now? Should I go to the park or keep looking for Ichigo?_

I leaped forward again in their general direction as my Zanpaktou responded with The park. I can feel multiple presences there and considering one of them is leaking like a tap I bet Ichigo is there.

In front of me, the suburban neighborhoods let out into a large treeline as I thought back _Park it is then._

I jumped from the roof I was on, onto the road below. Before I landed I went into another roll. My Zanpaktou sent a small flash of irritation.

_What?_

Look at your arm _Xaari._

I pulled up my left arm and slightly touched it.

"Tssss..." I hissed aloud.

Behind the black cloth covering both my arms was a small scrape on my forearm.

_How did I-_

My Zanpaktou cut me off with Don't roll on hard surfaces _Xaari_. You don't have the durability for it yet.

I let out a small puff then said, "Yeah, I get it. Fine."

All around me hollows mindlessly ran into the park seeming to follow some unheard Siren's call. I pulled my sleeve back into its rightful place and started to walk forward. On the peripherals of my rather limited senses, I felt Ichigo along with one other person completely surrounded by hollows.

_Well, I better hurry then._

I took off in a sprint to their location. The hollows around me, surprisingly enough, didn't seem to care as I brushed by into the treeline. The treeline opened up into a little clearing with large wooden tables and a few fire pits spread about.

In the middle of the clearing Ichigo stood trying to fend off hollows with his enormous katana. Beside Ichigo stood a pencil stick of a person. He was shorter than me standing about five feet six or so, but other than that he looked like a pretty unremarkable guy.

Well except for the fact that he was currently firing large swaths of light arrows into the hollows surrounding Ichigo and him. The only other real thing I noticed about him was the Karakura High uniform and his glasses.

I pulled out my Zanpaktou and grit my teeth. Straight away my mind began to be clouded with gnawing hunger. A little bit irritated I thought to my Zanpaktou _Is there any way for you to not do that?_

A flash of amusement came from him before it quickly returned.

No. It's a part of my power. Our power. Use all of it or none of it.

In front of me, Ichigo brought down his great-sword with a loud yell. The hollow in front of him fell to the ground and Ichigo yelled out "Twenty-eight!"

Glasses turned to him and pulled back his ethereal bow. He let it go and Ichigo jumped out of the way as it headed it towards him. The glowing blue arrow passed to the left of Ichigo as he yelled, "Uryu what the hell!"

He pushed up his glasses then said, "Forty-five, Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around and gaped at the already crumbling corpse behind him.

_Well, nows a good a time as any. How do I wanna do this?_

In front of me stood another hollow getting to pounce on Uryu. Its long claws started to dig in the ground as I thought _Might as well join in._

I pushed my spiritual energy into my legs and seemed to flash forward. Ichigo at the same time noticed the hollow and started to yell.

"Uryu watch ou-"

A loud schlick was heard. The red point of my Zanpaktou peaked through the front of the hollow's mask as Ichigo continued.

"...Aldwin? What are you doing here?"

Uryu quickly turned around as I pulled my Zanpaktou from the hollow's head. I quickly followed that up by saying: "Nothing much just on a walk. Thought I'd stop by and see how you're involved with all this."

I gestured around the half-destroyed park as some more hollows started to pour in. Ichigo had a large grin on his face then yelled "Well you're a little late!" over all the commotion.

Uryu looked me over for a second then scoffed when he saw my sword. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Great another one..."

_The hell's his problem?_

My Zanpaktou didn't say anything. I looked over at Ichigo then asked "Well?"

He took a stance with his own Zanpaktou then said, "later! Let's deal with all these first." while charging the hollow closest to him.

Uryu pulled back his bow again as another arrow of light formed in it. He let his right hand go and the arrow flung across the clearing directly into the mask of another hollow. Uryu turned to me then said, "Are you just going to stand there?"

I shook my head and rushed the group closest to me

As I reached the three I heard my Zanpaktou say, This is your first real group fight. For now, try to stay away from both of them. An accidental hit from an ally is just as dangerous as one from a hollow.

_Yeah, yeah. I think we got this._

I wrenched my sword forward into the one in the middle of the group of three. The hollow didn't make any attempt at dodging as I split its head down the middle. Quickly I brought my sword out and jumped backward.

After getting some distance between me and the other two I thought _Weird._

Look up.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder.

In the middle of the sky stood more hollows seemingly floating mid-air.

_How the in the fuck?_

My Zanpaktou rapidly responded with No not that. I'll show you how later, farther above.

I looked up farther to what the hollows were staring at themselves. The sky seemed to be cracking. Reality itself looked like it was having some graphical issues.

_Well, that's not much better._

I turned back around at the two hollows in front of me. Having noticed one of their ilk being sent to the grave they finally pulled themselves out of their delusions. The one on the left readied its long claws while the one on the right bowed its horned head.

The one on the right bashed its leg into the ground throwing up some dust.

_Well here's round two._

I started to tense my legs just as the beast burst forward with the speed of a car. Just before it reached me, I ran forward and jumped doing my best to kick-board off its rather large mask while reinforcing my leg with spiritual energy.

My flip was almost graceful as I pushed off the air again propelling myself to the clawed hollow. The hollow itself brought up its claws in a meager attempt to defend. With my first strike, I beat its arm down. With the second I ran it through.

The hollow fell to one knee as it started to profusely bleed from the sword in its chest. The hollow's face was about at waist height.

_Well, ain't that awfully convenient?_

I reinforced my leg by pushing spiritual energy into it then pulled it back. As soon as I brought it back, I pressed it forward with the might of a sledgehammer. A loud crack wrung throughout the clearing. I put my free hand on the hollow's almost shredded mask.

The hollow cried out its last few whimpers as I roughly pushed my spiritual energy into its own. It resisted for all of three seconds before I won our intangible tug of war. My reserves started to come back to me as it let out one final death throe.

_Well, that's three, no six if I count the ones from earlier._

I turned to the last hollow as it languorously turned its bull-like body to me. It lowered its head again and let out a small snort.

"Come on man, we're doing this again?"

The hollow didn't respond but tensed its entire body followed by another barreling run towards me. I started flooding my spiritual energy to my legs again and thought _Ataru for the win._

Unlike the last time, when the bull hollow reached me I dove to the side in a quick roll. As fast as my body would let me I came out of the roll and started rushing in, behind the hollow. After a split second, the hollow forcefully tried to stop itself by pushing its forelimbs into the dirt. This left two large lines of upturned soil behind it.

I pulled my sword into an overhand swing while thinking _And here comes the Juyo._

Furious blows pounded into the Hollow's back with each spilling more and more of its black blood. I pulled my Zanpaktou back and punted the beast in its behind. The hollow fell face-first into the turf letting out a low moan. Slowly the monster tried to pull itself back up as its wounds started to regenerate.

My Zanpaktou scolded me for a second then said Finish it.

Once again I leaped forward this time trying to land on the creature back. I held my Zanpaktou underhand as I finally hit. The sword acutely pierced through its shoulder. With all of my weight pushing onto the hollow's back, it fell to the ground again blowing out dust and air around it.

With my free hand, I grasped the back of its head bringing it up from the ground. A cruel smile started to light up my face as I brought the hollow to about eye level with me. The hollow tried to frantically resist with its half desecrated body as I gripped its head tighter.

I reinforced my arm then vigorously brought the beast's head back down to the Earth.

It let out a small **Groahhh...**

I pulled the creature's bloody head back up again to stare me in the eyes.

The smile on my face grew wider.

The hollow tried to get back up as I pushed it down again.

_How dare...how dare this putrid mutt resist me?_

Pulling me from my thoughts I felt something forcefully intrude in my head.

_What? Who in the hell?_

_XAARI! _My Zanpaktou cried.

_What in the hell do you want?!_ I thought back.

My Zanpaktou hastily pushed some calming emotions through our bond. I felt my heartbeat start to fall.

Control yourself before I make you! Do you want to slip into a rage-filled fit attacking everything around you?

With one final thump, I caved the hollow's face in. I got myself up; retrieved my sword then thought back _How did I almost fall into it again? I didn't feel it build up like before._

It doesn't matter right now. Just control your emotions before you slip too far. There are people around who you can't afford to fight.

I didn't think much of it and turned back to see how Ichigo and Uryu were doing.

Around thirty or so feet behind me Ichigo and Uryu stood back to back. All around them there were hollows of various shapes and sizes. Most of the creatures took on some twisted version of an animal or a mockery of the human form with a few extra limbs.

Ichigo was the first to move. He brandished his sword with the finesse of someone who's done this for their entire life. Despite how unwieldy most would think of a blade his size he brought it down and down again with minimal resistance. The hollows in front of him didn't stand a chance.

_How in the hell is he that good already?_

Another hollow fell to the ground in front of him bisected down the middle as Ichigo yelled out, "Come and get some!"

A green-skinned hollow met his call. It lunged at Ichigo only to be stopped by the pommel of Ichigo's Zanpaktou. He brought back his sword and then he swiftly brought his sword forward cutting the beast in two.

I looked over my mouth ajar then said, "How in the hell..."

I heard a scoff come from the back of my mind followed by, He's a melee type or his Zanpaktou is at least. Can't you see it?

I looked at him and then asked _See what?_

Look at his sword _Xaari._

I corrected my view and finally noticed something. In-between his lithe slashes his sword glistened blue. Forcing my senses out farther I noticed that he looked to be unconsciously pushing his spiritual energy down the blade before each slash.

Not him, his Zanpaktou. My silent companion corrected.

Uryu, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just as well with his half of the crowd. He went from target to target rapidly drawing back his bow followed by him firing out a bright glowing bolt of spiritual energy. With each of his shots, another of the crowd dissipated into the air.

Unlike Ichigo's more rough tactics Uryu strutted around the impromptu battlefield with grace. He never took any glancing blows nay he didn't take any hits at all. Uryu kept a certain amount of distance between himself and every single opponent that came to face him.

Ichigo and Uryu jumped back narrowly missing each other as the hollows began to encircle them again. Ichigo readied his blade for another barrage of attacks, while Uryu seemed to be more preoccupied with something in my direction.

Uryu let out an audible gulp then said "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pulled down his sword slightly then looked over his shoulder and asked "What?"

"...the sky."

I heard some crunching noises from behind me as a sharp spiritual pressure started to descend over the region. Ichigo came out of his stance and turned to look at what had Uryu captivated.

Ichigo looked up behind me then asked "The sky?"

"What...is **that?**" Uryu responded while pointing above me.

I looked up to see what was happening. The small lines from before kept getting larger and larger followed by entire pieces of the sky flaking off. Where all the lines converged in a small hole was forming.

With every second that passed, spiritual pressure grew over the region. Behind the whole, there seemed to be an entire realm of black and gray static. Loud footsteps could be heard, followed by baritone breathing. As each step inched closer sweat started to build upon the back of my neck.

The tear in reality finally reached the point where someone could actually fit through it. As it did I heard one last tumultuous footstep.

The first thing I saw where its nails. Large and decrepit, with each one about the size of a person. The pushed through the tear ripping it wider as a profound sense of wrongness overtook me. The small primitive part of my brain felt like I was looking at something that shouldn't...no couldn't exist.

Through the tear, a deep baritone rang into my ears.

**GroooooooaaaahhhHHH!**

Another hand came through the tear. It gripped the right side pulling it open some more with its long bone-colored appendages. I felt my Zanpaktou tense followed by him saying That...that's not supposed to be here.

The tear let the sounds of flesh ripping as the edges the hands were holding onto folded over on themselves. A hollow started to peek its head out of the hole. Its bleached mask was the size of a house. Its eyes, a glowing sickly yellow.

I felt my heartbeat start to pick up.

The hollow pulled its long nose through the ever-expanding tear. Along the hollow's nose, there were black dots that more resembled small craters than anything else. The giant's teeth seemed to be affixed in a permanent inhuman smile.

Out of the edge of my hearing I heard a familiar voice say, "Menos."

I quickly turned my head around to see Rukia standing next to...another Ichigo?

Worry about that later dimwit!

She stared at the creature in the sky. Both of her eyes were wide with fear. Rukia's mouth was open as she continued to stare above in disbelief. The other Ichigo stood just a few steps behind her with a similar look on his face.

_O-Okay then. A Menos huh? Just me, Ichigo, pencil dick over there, and Rukia versus..._

The hollow pushed its hands down further widening the tear. It pushed out its towering torso then let out a loud hiss from its teeth. Purple miasma pushed itself from the titan's teeth. As the mist fell into the foliage below the flowers quickly started to take wilt and on a sickly color.

_A monster the size of the Eiffel Tower with death breath. We're fucked._

The hollows surrounding Ichigo and Uryu started to become more and more restless with the new arrival. They kept letting out little shrieks of annoyance while looking up to the towering beast with fear evident in their eyes. One of the hollows closer to Ichigo went to make a run for it.

It made it about four feet before a small girl with two pigtails walked out of the treeline carrying something covered in bandages. She lifted the package up on her shoulder and got down on one knee. From the left side of the bandage covered thing she pulled down a small red wire and wrapped it around her hand.

_What the..._

She continued on without anybody except me noticing her and aimed the thing in the general direction of all the hollows. The little girl let out a small grunt and pulled on the string. The hollows closest to her were almost immediately obliterated in the blast.

The front of the bandages blew off the package revealing the eight smoking barrels underneath. Every second the device let out eight simultaneous shots blowing more and more hollows to smithereens. From the other side of the field, I heard a boisterous voice yell out "JINTA HOMERUN!"

A small red-haired kid carrying a mace decided to join in smashing the hollows adjacent to him to bits. He had a large smile on his face and a white shirt with the words 'Urahara Shoten' written in bold. The kid brought down his mace to the ground blowing away some dust.

Just behind me, I heard a manly grunt followed by the decapitated head of a hollow blowing by my side dripping its black blood all the way. I turned around into the direction from whence it came. Behind me stood a dark-skinned man wiping something on his apron.

He didn't say anything to me but gave me a small nod as he walked forward. The mustache sporting gentleman pulled off his glasses and gave them a quick wipe and continued on after more of the hollows.

_Who are these guys?_

I stalked back a little bit trying to get out of the way, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Ichigo and Uryu just stood there gaping at the three before another man walked out of the treeline. This man really seemed to like the color green.

He was covered head to toe in green-themed Japanese paraphernalia including robes, clogs, a fan, and even a green and white bucket hat. The man adjusted said hat then flicked his fan closed. He walked right next to me and gestured around the clearing.

"We'll take the small fry."

A small smile came over his face as the smaller hollow's numbers lessened even more.

"So why don't you all concentrate on him."

Hat and Clogs brought up his right hand and pointed at the sky. The giant hollow above kept letting out almost deafening groans as it struggled to get more of its enormous body through the tear. Behind us all, Rukia ran forward.

After she reached me and Clogs she exclaimed "Urahara, are you trying to get them all-"

Clogs cut her off by putting two of his fingers on her forehead. She immediately stopped talking and fell to her knees. As she fell Urahara responded with, "Of course not. This fight is necessary for them. Just watch."

Rukia seemed to be struggling against invisible binds as she ground out, "B-Bakudo."

Urahara turned to me nodded then asked, "Well? Get to it!"

The ever-present feeling of hunger started to drone louder as I felt anticipation come from my Zanpaktou.

You'll have to use me now.

I looked up as the Menos finally brought the rest of its body into view.

The hollow itself was the size of a large office building. Its body was shaped like an enormous cylinder with long black flowing robes covering all its appendages. In the center of its chest was a colossal hole.

A bird oblivious to the situation flew right through it.

The Menos took another step forward. A loud sniffing noise echoed out as it crunched up its colossal nose. The lumbering beast narrowed its eyes.

_Well, there the idea of running away._

Ichigo said something to Uryu right before he took off bounding down towards the Hollow's foot. He raised his Zanpaktou in the air and jumped forward just before he reached the creature's long white leg. As Ichigo yelled and brought down his blade the Menos ignored him and kept pushing its other leg out of the large tear.

Ichigo got flung backward as it pushed its leg forward taking another loud lumbering step. The only wound on the titan was an already regenerating gash. The wound quickly bubbled up and healed itself over.

_Shit, that's a hell of a lot faster than the others._

I ran up to where Uryu was standing and asked, "You got any ideas? I'm kinda drawing a blank here man..."

Uryu leaned down to pick up Ichigo's discarded Zanpaktou. As he did the bow in his left hand quickly grew. I felt the spiritual energy in the sword quickly dissipate into Uryu's bow.

He pushed up his glasses and looked back at me then said, "I have a few."

Ichigo pushed himself up off the ground as blood started to trickle down his forehead. I forced a laugh down my throat then rhetorically asked, "So how'd that go for ya?"

Ichigo looked over to me a scowl growing on his face and quietly scoffed, "Dick."

I let a small grin come onto my face as I walked over to help him up. Sticking my hand out in front of me I said, "Come on Berry Head! Don't wanna let all the girls know you finish first do ya?"

Ichigo's face lit up like his namesake. He didn't say anything back, but I knew that lightened the mood a bit. Uryu walked over to us and said, "I think I have a way to fix this mess."

Ichigo wiped the blood off his forehead then asked "Well it's got to be better than anything I got. You're up I guess."

Uryu looked at him a little annoyed then continued on with "Thanks Kurosaki. I think we might be able to do some damage or at least make it run with this."

At the end of his little spiel Uryu gestured to the over-sized bow in his hand. Ichigo's eyes went wide then he said "What's with that bow?! Why's it so huge?" while pointing frantically at it.

Uryu looked even more annoyed and yelled at him.

"Just listen. We might be able to beat that thing!"

A cynical voice came from the back of my mind.

It won't be enough.

Uryu brought a cloth out from his pocket. Bringing up Ichigo's Zanpaktou Uryu set it on his head. Then he motioned for Ichigo to come over and said, "Okay, now we can beat it!" with a completely serious look on his face.

I walked up to join them as Uryu finished off the little bow holding on his new headgear. From the shaft of Ichigo's great-sword Uryu had tied it off making a ridiculous hat to go along with his oversized bow.

I leaned forward and let out a small spurt of laughter.

_This guy. He can't. He can't be serious._

Ichigo let go of the handle of his Zanpaktou while Uryu yelled out "Now just get over here and flood all of your spiritual power into your sword. If you do I should be able to fire off an arrow big enough to beat this thing!"

Uryu turned back to him to see what was wrong as Ichigo put up his hand to his chin then asked, "How?"

"How?! How the hell have you been fighting all this..." Uryu began. He quickly stood up and pulled Ichigo's sword from his head. Ichigo quickly snatched it from his grasp then said, "I don't know really know about all that stuff! Who knows maybe it's always on full blast."

In front of us, the Menos's entire body went stiff. An unnatural silence came over the park. The insects stopped chirping. The birds stopped flying. Everything around us went deathly still.

Both of the titan's craven eyes zeroed in on us. The large amount of spiritual pressure that was spread throughout the clearing started to get drawn back in. It felt like a small weight was being lifted off my shoulders.

I felt the pressure quickly fly to the beast's lower body and travel up towards its mask. Both of its eyes started to glow with burning animosity. Between where the hollow's menacing teeth met energy started to gather.

Both Ichigo's and Uryu's heads snapped around to stare at the beast. The small pin dot of red energy started to expand. Around the edges of the now ping-pong ball sized orb of energy a thin red mist of miasma began to form.

The ball exponentially grew while the pangs of hunger in the back of my mind turning to fortissimo. I could almost feel the sensation start to spread throughout my entire body.

_Pradzia Xaari._

All throughout the park winds started to blow.

Rukia knelt next to Urahara fear consuming her eyes. She was starting to look like one of those rabbits she was so fond of. The incapacitated soul reaper turned to Urahara and yelled "Are you trying to get us all killed?! A Cero? Here! Not even a single atom will be left!"

Ichigo brought his Zanpaktou high up into the air then took off running at the Menos while giving out a savage cry. Behind him, Uryu yelled out "Kurosaki!"

I started to quickly follow after Ichigo pushing spiritual energy into my legs. I pulled my Zanpaktou forward as the name my Zanpaktou kept telling me started to creep onto my tongue. The Menos's Cero seemed to be entering another stage as the miasma it leaked coalesced into another large sphere surrounding the original one.

Kots tu 'iea itsus!

The symbol engraved into the hilt of my blade started to glow bright red. I took the stance my Zanpaktou originally had in our first spar. I could feel him in the back of my head, waiting for my call.

"Devour, Kufuku Shinen!"

In front of me, my Zanpaktou glowed a bright white as I called out his name. The blade curved outwards like that of a scimitar. The sword itself was completely black with an indent where the edge should be.

Instinctively, I pushed my spiritual energy into the blade. My Zanpaktou started to let out small sparks of red electricity before it burst one large arc down the tip of the sword to its hilt. Surprisingly enough, I felt no heat from the superheated plasma just a few inches away from my hand.

_Questions for later I guess._

From behind me, I heard Rukia mumble out, "A-Already?...How?"

My Zanpaktou pulled back on his hunger just long enough to get out Our blade will bring all that oppose us into the abyss!

After he drawled out that line the hunger started to quickly build up again. Slowly the large font of spiritual energy in front of me started to cloud my senses. I quickly grasped my temple with my freehand then thought _Gotta keep it down. A weapon is of no use if I hurt myself while swinging it._

I pulled on the metaphysical reins in my head. My Zanpaktou flashed some irritation but otherwise obeyed. With renewed strength, I bounded forward trying to catch up to Ichigo. He was already about halfway to the Menos still letting out his cheesy war cry.

I looked up to the almost fully charged Cero and asked _Can we do anything about that?_

Shinen controlled himself for a second and said, Force Drain. As long as you can control the intake we can lessen the blow.

Ichigo reached the foot of the Menos just as the beast fired off its shot. A glowing beam of red light shot from the sphere directly into Ichigo's sword. Despite what I thought would happen, Ichigo stood there struggling against the beam like some knock off Dragon Ball Z character.

I ran forward as fast as my feet could carry me. Ichigo buckled to the ground using all the strength in his body to push up against the beam in a failing battle. I stuck out my left hand. That familiar tug of war started again, but this time it was heavily weighted in my favor.

The Menos was already trying its best to push more of its spiritual energy into the beam. I gave my Zanpaktou the go-ahead and he lapped up the spiritual energy like a starving dog. At first, my drain made little difference but as time went on more and more of the Cero started to dissipate.

Ichigo started to slowly turn the tide. His blade was laid flat against his shoulder while he put his entire weight behind his body slowly making progress upwards inch by inch.

The mist of spiritual energy feeding into my hand glowed a bright red as I started to pull on the creature's reserves further. The hunger started to quickly fade while a growing feeling of irritation replaced it. My ears started to get hot.

A disturbing thought crept into the forefront of my mind.

_It would be so easy to end the beast. Just stop helping Ichigo. He'd make a good distraction._

Ichigo started to push himself off the ground one leg at a time. The spiritual energy that usually inhabits his sword started to push a low blue glimmer into the surroundings.

I felt the irritation in the back of my mind build up as I took in more and more of the Hollow's energy. My heart beat faster. My blood pumped smoother. Hell, I could even see better. Everything that made me feel _alive _just seemed to get that much more endowed.

It would be so simple. Use the energy gained from Force Drain and redirect it into some force lightning. As the Hollow is stunned go for its leg knocking it to the ground. Finally, run along the beast's felled body using my power to bleed it dry.

Interrupting my sinister thoughts Ichigo seemed to finally win the power struggle. He got up onto both of his feet and with a final yell slashed his sword upwards repelling the Cero. As he did the glowing spiritual energy surrounding his sword burst forward forming a large crescent moon.

The hollow cried out as the blade of spiritual energy ripped up its front side. From the large laceration gushed gallons of black blood staining what was left of the plant life below. The large creature lumbered back a step while Ichigo jumped back away from it readying for another strike.

_It's now or never. _I thought.

My Zanpaktou let out a gleeful cry in the back of my mind as I sprung forward. The Menos stumbled back while the powerful look in its eyes seemed to fade. All of the energy I pulled from the creature started to swirl around my body.

I could fell it now. My normal reserves were swelled to the brim. It felt like the well where I kept all my spiritual energy was a balloon just about ready to pop. I tried to move that well just a bit. As I touched it with my mental barriers it felt...wild.

It felt like a starving lion forced into a small cage just waiting to be released. I nudged that lion. It didn't react. I starting pulling all of the emotions that I was trying my best to block out to the forefront of my mind.

_If I go to far pull me out of it will you?_

I didn't need to hear Shinen's reply to know he agreed. The first thing I pulled on was my anger. That deep pit of rage that tries to always cloud my vision, but gives me power in return.

I could see it.

_The disgust at how happy I have to pretend to be._

_The irritation at how my friends' lives are just so **perfect.**_

_The anger at the woman I call mother._

_The indomitable rage at the enemy in front of me._

The next thing I pulled on was my fear. Unlike the clouded lens of anger, fear cleared my thoughts. It made me tactical; it kept me alive.

I can feel it.

_The uneasiness shown on my father's face._

_The pointed looks given to me from that red-headed girl._

_The fear of my mask slipping away._

_The absolute dread at what would happen if I fail._

The last thing I thought of was my passion. The drive to achieve things in life. The spark that would bring me to the cusp of victory.

I can remember it.

_The stories told to me by my father._

_The aspiration to be just like him._

_The thirst for power._

_The desire to never lose again._

As I pulled on all of my emotions I felt the lion waiting inside the cage start to growl. With each passing thought, the growls grew in their fervor. The bars where buckling, now all it needed was some direction.

The wild spiritual energy almost felt like it was trying to break through my skin. I used all of the willpower I had and pushed that tiger down towards my hands. I could taste the ozone in the air. Shinen was still ever-present in the back of my mind doing his best to regulate the flow of power.

I could feel static electricity start to creep into the surroundings. From behind me, the man wearing glasses and Urahara looked on with interest as I kept building up more and more electricity into my open hand.

Just before I launched the attack I heard someone mutter, "All that for a Byukurai?"

Instinctively I aimed my left hand into the middle of the hollows body. Simultaneously all of my fingertips started to glow a blazing red. My siphoned spiritual energy burst forward like a ravenous beast.

The first thing I noticed was that all of my fingers were numb.

After that was the blinding light.

From the edge of my fingers, five large bolts of pure unadulterated plasma broke through the air. From the Menos came the deepest wail known to man. The creature started to double over as its muscles forcefully contracted.

A deafening whomp was heard followed by the cracking of trees and a large gust of wind. From the back of my mind, I heard...something talking. I couldn't quite make it out, but who cares?

I walked forward listening to the deafening cries. From behind me, I heard distant talking. It didn't matter.

"Scream for me!" I exclaimed. Letting out another burst of lightening this one noticeably smaller than the last. I kept forcing myself forward as my muscles screamed in protest. A disturbing smile took up residence on my face. The noise from behind me kept getting louder.

_J-Just a bit more._

I let out a pitiful burst of lightning trying to end the creature's life. The Menos's burns were already starting to heal. One by one the five lengthy burns started froth followed by new unblemished skin replacing them.

From behind me, somebody called out "-win! Sto-"

The constant prodding from my mind pushed itself forward and I heard someone yell _Xaari _control yourself! Stop it before you faint!

With what little energy I had left in me I threw out one more lamentable barrage of lightning. In front of me the Menos reached out with its right hand. I felt a large burst of spiritual energy followed by the same cracks from before opening up only this time they were on the ground.

_G-Gotta move. I-It's gonna escape!_

The hollow's hand seemed to blur as it quickly pulled open a large tear in reality. I tried to move forward but ultimately ended up falling backward completely out of breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Menos lurch its enormous body forward just enough to fall through the portal. I gritted my teeth.

_Dammit!_

Shinen promptly replied with You're lucky to get away with your life _Xaari_. It's not every day a warrior fights a beast like that and lives to tell the tale.

Many thoughts ran through my mind before I thought back _I still didn't win. The thing got away._

I could hear many hurried footsteps approaching to where I laid. Looking behind me I saw Ichigo huffing on his knees with Uryu next to him, while Urahara started leisurely walking over to him pushing a small cane on the dirt.

Rukia freed from her bonds ran forward while yelling, "Ichigo!"

A felt a bit of irritation and thought _Figures..._

The darker-skinned man with glasses came over to me. I looked up at him as he asked, "Can you walk?"

I tried to stop my hyperventilating and barely got out "W-What-" I let out a few quick pants. "-do you think?"

He gave me a once over then responded with, "I'll just take that as a no."

Urahara having already picked up Ichigo looked back and yelled, "Tessai are you coming?"

Tessai leaned down and pulled me over his shoulder. After a few seconds of situating me over his shoulder, Tessai yelled back, "Coming boss!"

I tried to ignore the aches and pains spread throughout my body as we continued down the street. I turned my head to the right only to come face to face with Tessai's backside.

_Goddammit. It's gonna be one long fucking walk._

Stifling laughter came from my head.

…

**AN: **Alrighty then boys! First things first, we're almost at the end of the intro arc. After this little intro arc as I've taken to calling it I can start putting in more of the stuff I'm really excited for. Here I'll give you a snippet.

...

I walked up to the dilapidated building. The only thing making it even remotely remarkable compared to the rest of the Rukongai was a small black flag by the front door. I looked at it again to make sure I wasn't seeing something. The symbol waving proud and free on that flag was the same one plastered on my sword.

Going up to the building's front door I gave it a small wrap with my knuckles. From inside came a flurry of footsteps followed by the door slowly unlatching. In front of me stood a, let's just say, 'brightly' colored man.

His glowing yellow eyes bore into my own as he asked "Why are you bothering me? Didn't you see the-"

He took notice of my sword and an almost feral grin came over his face as he pulled me through the door of his home. A loud bang came from behind me as he slammed the door shut. I was a little bit apprehensive after what the Journal said but I decided to ask anyway.

"Are you Maul?"

The grin on the man's face only grew wider.

…

Holy hell am I excited to actually start doing some stuff with the AU I set up. Other than that you may notice some very similar lines in this chapter to the Bleach anime. While writing this I took a break and re-watched some scenes for inspiration for the fight scenes so there are so similarities there.

Going on with some other stuff I noticed. I've been spelling Zanpakuto Zanpaktou. I'm not gonna change it for now as that's what I always thought It was. The only reason I even noticed it was because I went on the wiki looking some stuff up about Zanpaktou releases. Another small thing is that from now on Spiritual energy as I've been calling it will just be called Spirit energy. It's how it was called in the anime and I just feel like it sounds better, to be honest.

Now onto the beginning parts. I'm just putting it in case it's hard to pick up on. The first section of every chapter is something that is either happening in the future or the past. I'm not going to say more than that because we get into spoiler territory. If you really want to you can PM and ask about it, but I'll only give you the basics on it.

Another thing that may be hard to notice is the language Aldwin's Zanpaktou keeps speaking. It's literally Sith. It's a language that I decided to pull from because it works so well with this story's premise. You can look up a Sith to English translator for the phrases if you want to know, but it's not necessary to understand the story. Also, Xaari means apprentice and Kufuku Shinen means Hungering Abyss.

Other than that I may or may not have a chapter up next Friday due to holiday stuff. You can check my profile to see how far along I am in the next chapter and whether or not it will be up on time. Hate it? Love it? Hate to love it? Tell me why in a review and I'll respond. ~ciao

...

One final thing to any readers I'm interested in getting a beta. PM me if you're interested in beta-ing this story.


	5. There's Always a Bigger Fish

**Edit:** Fixed some minor errors and the underlining on Shinen's speech the doc editor keeps removing it after I post it...

**AN: **Disclaimer on profile. A little bit of a facepalm here. I didn't put in the scene of Ichigo's Zanpaktou breaking down in the last chapter. The way I'm rationalizing it is because Aldwin took a large portion of the Menos's spirit energy from the Cero Ichigo did not have to actually get to that point. ~Enjoy

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

-Setting-

There's Always a Bigger Fish

From the kitchen, the quiet talking hurriedly turned into yells as I heard a deep voice ask, "Why?! Why would you do it!?"

A feminine voice quickly followed after the deep one, "WHY?! You want to know why? It's because everything you told me is a lie! The Academy! The friends! EVEN YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE WAS FAKE!"

I started to tie my shoes. After getting the top knot done on the left side I heard some muffled talking again just before my Father yelled: "SO INSTEAD OF ASKING ME ABOUT IT YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MAN!?"

Pulling the lace up on my right shoe, I tried my best to tune it out. Anxiety started to creep up my throat as the yelling continued.

"IN OUR BED?! WITH OUR SON JUST NEXTDOOR!"

After finishing up my shoes I looked back upstairs.

_What am I forgetting?_

My mother's voice was decidedly quieter this time.

"Y-you were never around..."

I looked up the stairwell beside me.

_Oh yeah, my bag._

From the kitchen, I heard some muttering followed by a loud bang. There were some more murmurs followed by my father drawling out, "You were never around. You were never around!"

I walked up the stairwell to the coat rack from which my bag laid. From below I heard an assortment of heavy footsteps followed by some more yelling.

"What was I supposed to do? You were gone all that time. I thought you were shacking up with some Hussi-"

My father quickly cut in by saying "You could have asked! You...You could have asked. All I've ever done is love you and look what I get in return."

I picked up my school bag and pulled it over my shoulder.

From the Kitchen, my mother said, "B-but we could-"

My father quickly cut her off, "No. I'm done with this. Just drop it...We'll talk when Aldwin's not here."

I heard the kitchen door open and one more thing was said to my mother, "I was looking into my Grandfather's book. You could've asked..."

Looking down the hallway I saw the smoldering coals in my Father's eyes start to wane as he let out a small sigh then repeated, "You could've just asked."

I forced a smile to come onto my face while a sarcastic thought came to my mind.

_Another day in paradise._

-Urahara Shoten-

Tessai opened up the sliding door leading into Urahara's shop. Behind us Rukia and Urahara followed, Uryu having already gone home. I tensed my aching muscles again and tried to crane my neck over in Ichigo's direction.

He seemed to be in an even worse condition than me. Small cuts were all over his face and on his right arm, a large purple bruise was starting to form. His visage seemed to be in a permanent state of unconscious pain as we all went through the shop's front entrance.

Urahara took walked over to the side of the candy store's main hall and motioned for us to follow. Another door was at the end of the shelves. Hat and Clogs reached forward with his free arm and pulled it to the side.

He walked through the door to an empty room. The only furniture in the entire room was a few bedrolls plopped in the middle of the floor.

_Ain't that convenient?_

Urahara motioned for Tessai to come in. As he did I caught the label of one of the candies on the shelves.

_Soul Candy? What kinda...you know what? I don't want to know._

Urahara placed Ichigo down onto one of the bedrolls as Rukia came in followed by Tessai. Rukia didn't say anything but went to the side of the room and leaned up against the wall. Tessai pulled me out of the fireman carry and laid me down on the bedroll.

The bedroll itself was surprisingly comfortable. It had one large blanket, two pillows, and even a small mat underneath for back support. I leaned to push myself up a little bit but my muscles thought otherwise.

I looked to Rukia and asked, "Well little miss Soul Reaper? Can you tell me what in the hell that thing was?"

Rukia looked a little ticked from me calling her little as she began to open her mouth.

"Oh, I think I can do that for you."

I strained my neck to look at Urahara.

"But first I don't believe we've properly met before have we?"

Urahara reached up to his hat and pulled it off. After he did that Urahara leaned down in an exaggerated bow while holding his hat over his heart.

"Kisuke Urahara, a pleasure."

I looked back at him a little bit amused then said, "Aldwin Shan."

Kisuke's face lit up in a cheeky smile as he said "Well, I already know that. How'd you like that gift I gave ya?"

A little confused I asked, "What gift?"

He motioned to my Zanpaktou laying next to me then said, "Well by now you've already made it your own. You're coming along a lot faster than I thought you would."

Across the room, Tessai was leaning over Ichigo and poking his wounds. I could still barely sense the fluctuations of spirit energy in the air as Tessai's hand started to glow a bright green. Tessai let out a small grunt as he started meticulously poking each one of Ichigo's cuts.

With each poke, another one of Ichigo's numerous cuts began to mend.

My mouth gaped a bit before I asked, "...How?"

Kisuke smiled then answered me.

"Kido."

He looked over his shoulder before continuing with "It works wonders doesn't it?"

Urahara didn't give me enough time to answer as he said, "Oh I'm getting off track. Where were we?"

From the side of the room, Rukia chimed in saying, "You were about to go over what a Menos Grande is."

_Grande?_

Urahara started to look over the small cuts I had then said, "Oh, yes. Hmmm...What's the best way to describe them?"

He lightly touched a cut on my cheek before continuing.

"A Menos, or Menos Grande if you prefer, is an amalgamation of sorts. Hollows always have one base need they need to satisfy. That need being hunger."

He started pushing spirit energy into his fingertips.

"When a hollow has no way to access the world of the living and they're hungry well...They cannibalize each other."

I felt my Zanpaktou wake up from his inopportune nap.

"As Hollows eat other spiritual beings, both other hollows and the deceased, they eventually reach a tipping point. After many years of feasting upon the dead, the Hollow starts to...evolve."

He stopped healing me for a second and put a finger on his cheek.

"You could think of it like the exp needed to level up in a video game."

Urahara put his finger on the last wound on my face healing it almost instantaneously.

"When a hollow 'levels up' they turn into a Menos Grande. As they do this the minds of every single being that the creature has eaten starts to form into one. They all battle for dominance in a mental war which Eventually ends up forming a semi-intelligent creature."

He lifted up my right hand. My fingers were charred black.

"These Menos lose that hunger and eventually form large packs. Sooner or later, a pecking order is established in these packs and an alpha of sorts is chosen. The alpha would send out the weaker Menos as scouts."

He scowled a bit before saying, "Tessai I think I need your help with this."

Tessai having already finished up with Ichigo came over to where I was laying. Urahara didn't say anything but raised my right hand for Tessai to have a look at. Tessai furrowed his eyebrows before he went to work.

Urahara stood up from where he was crouching. Then he adjusted his hat and said, "These scouts are what you saw today. They go after any large enough presences of spirit energy to bring them back to the pack."

Tessai started pushing more and more spirit energy into my charred fingers slowly turning them from a dark black to a bright red.

Urahara watched Tessai's work as he said, "Eventually these alphas can become another entire class by themselves, but that's a lecture for a different day."

I gripped my newly healed fingers right as Urahara asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Rukia shook her no then said, "I think you've just about covered it. Although, I still have no idea how he became a Soul Reaper in the first place."

I leaned back down onto the bedroll then said, "I think I know how."

Rukia leaned in to listen.

"My Zanpaktou. He told me that my father wasn't human. I don't know if he was a Soul Reaper or not, but from Shinen could tell he definitely wasn't human."

Urahara didn't seem surprised. Rukia meanwhile had a dumbstruck look on her face. She started muttering to herself while looking at my sword.

"I knew it!" She stopped for a second then quietly muttered, "Where have I seen that symbol before?"

Meanwhile, Tessai gave me one more once over before turning to Urahara and saying, "Well Boss. He checks out. He'll be a bit sore, but other than that he should be fine."

Hat and Clogs nodded to him before saying, "Thanks Tessai. Will you go back to manning the front counter?"

Tessai stood up then said, "Of course Boss."

Rukia looked at me for a second then said, "I'm gonna get going."

She started walking to the door. Just before she reached it Rukia said, "With a Menos appearing, it's only a matter of time."

I looked at her back a little confused before asking, "Till what?"

She didn't answer me.

Urahara's smile didn't seem to want to fade as he told me "Why don't you try and get some rest, I'll make sure you and Ichigo are up tomorrow so you can both head home."

I looked out a window at the dimming light from the sun before letting out a yawn. In my head, I felt Shinen start to lull himself back to sleep atop his throne. From the front of the shop, a small black cat walked in.

Urahara let out a small coo at the cat and said, "Yoruichi, where have you been?" in a baby-like voice. (AN: You know how people baby talk their animals it's that but I had no better way to phrase it.)

The black swished it's tail back and forth before turning to me. A pout came over Urahara's face as he said, "Oh come on! Don't ignore me Yoruichi."

I pulled up my left arm and put my hand out palm up towards the cat. Its yellow eyes seemed to be amused as the looked into my mine. The cat gave one last sideways glance to Urahara before it walked forward pushing its face into my hand.

The pout on Urahara's face became more profound as he yelled: "Yoruichi you traitor!"

The black cat paid him no mind as I continued to pet it. Small low purrs came out as I rubbed the cat's chin. I gave a cheeky smile to Urahara and said, "Well I guess she likes me better."

Urahara's pout turned into a mischievous smile.

"Well, good luck with that. You know what they say about black cats."

I looked a little confused but didn't say anything back. Urahara turned and walked out the door leading to the shop itself. After he crossed it he turned back to me for a second. Yoruichi took the opportunity to climb up onto my chest.

She stretched out her entire body and let out a cute yawn before laying down and nuzzling my face. From inside my head, I felt my Zanpaktou peek open one eye as the cat finally settled down. Urahara looked back at the two of us and said, "Goodnight you two-" he gave a quick glance to Ichigo. "-three."

After that, Urahara swiftly pushed on the sliding door and it closed with a small click.

Wondering what had Shinen spooked I asked _What?_

My Zanpaktou seemed to be a little tense in his response.

Nothing...just, be on your guard.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the colors of the setting sun and the purring mewls of the cat on my chest.

-Urahara Shoten-

When I woke up the next day Yoruichi had already scampered off. Pulling myself out of the sweet bliss of sleep, I felt the aches from yesterday's fight start to strain my body. To my left, there was an empty bedroll with Ichigo nowhere to be seen.

_Well, guess he's already headed out then. Let's see how bad today's gonna be._

I meticulously stretched my aching muscles and tried to push myself up. As blood started flowing into my limbs again the dull aches slowly faded away. Loud popping noises came from my joints as I put some pressure on them.

_Well, maybe it's not gonna be too bad._

From my inner world, I heard Shinen methodically stomping around. I started stalking around the room looking for my bag and asked him _What are you doing in there? Quiet down it's too early for this._

I heard one more large bang followed by Just ignore me for now. I'm setting up something for later. We'll talk later _Xarri._

A frown came over my face.

_Seriously? I got my ass kicked yesterday and were still going to spar?_

My Zanpaktou sent me a small glare then said We'll not be doing anything too exhausting. I have something else planned for the day.

The displeasure he was showing seemed to only increase.

His voice almost lowered an octave as he said We have something to address.

"Finally!" I said. In front of me was a small blue bag with most of my school supplies in it. I leaned down and grabbed the bag by its strap. With a small tug, the bag was pulled into the air and around my shoulder.

As I walked to the exit of the room I thought back _Well I guess we'll deal with it after school._

My Zanpaktou didn't say anything back but seemed to slowly go back into the rhythm of whatever he was up to. I put my hand through the hole in the sliding door and pulled it to the left. The rickety door slid to the side opening up into a dark shop.

Nothing in the shop looked to be touched at all. The shelves were lined with suspicious-looking candy and dust just like yesterday. I entered the room and asked out loud, "Anybody here?"

_And with horror movie logic as my guide._

A few seconds passed and with them came no answer. Not thinking anything of it I started to walk to the exit of the shop. As I passed the first few shelves I heard a surprisingly deep meow from behind me. Once again I felt Shinen tense in my inner world.

_What the hell's up with you? It's just a cat._

Shinen didn't say anything back. I turned around to see a familiar black tail swishing back and forth in the air. The black cat's yellow eyes stared into my own as she strode forward. I looked down at her as she let out a surprisingly baritone purr.

Yoruichi walked between my legs and wrapped her tail around my calf. She let out another purr and pushed her face against my leg. I leaned down and gave the top of her head a small scratch.

"Wondered where you were. I guess I'll see you later if I ever come by again."

I stood myself back up and started on my walk to school. After making it out of the shop my Zanpaktou lost almost all of his tension and said That...thing is not a normal cat. Be wary of it.

_What do you mean? It looks pretty normal to me._

Shinen let out a scoff then said Great another thing we have to cover. Listen to your senses they'll keep you alive.

I looked over my shoulder and thought back _What do you me-_

An ocean. It was layered over everything. I could feel the pressure on my shoulders. Unlike the decayed feel of the Menos's energy or the abyss that is mine, this felt tame...no it felt more refined. I could sense the almost constant checks by its owner to make sure none would escape into the world around them.

My mouth went dry.

_The...the cat? H-how did I...I HAD THAT THING SLEEP ON MY CHEST AND DIDN'T NOTICE IT!_

Instinctively my spirit energy tried to swell in response to the threat. Almost immediately I felt my breath leave my body. My mouth opened only for me to gape like a fish out of water.

_C-Cant Breathe!_

My Zanpaktou pushed down my spirit energy then said Keep it in check! You can't overpower it; don't start a fight you'll lose.

My spirit energy pushed itself all throughout my body layering itself over and over again. I clamped down on any that tried to escape as the pressure pushing down on me started to lessen. After I plugged up the last leak my breath finally returned.

Shinen stopped holding my spirit energy in check then let out a small sigh and said, And there's another thing we need to cover.

I started walking away as fast as I could without causing a scene. After I got far enough away my spirit energy started to slowly spread out from my body again. As the energy started to permeate throughout the environment I tried my best to gulp in some air.

_Why in the hell didn't you tell me earlier!? I could have-_

My Zanpaktou quickly cut me off and said That's why. Your reaction. Imagine what would have happened if you noticed the presence while it was right on top of you? You would have fainted...or worse.

Luckily enough for me, the walk back to my house didn't have any more hellcats trying to kill me by simply existing. On the walk back I tried to get my Zanpaktou to tell me what he wanted to train after school, but he wouldn't budge on it.

Looking down at the edge of the street I saw a few familiar buildings come into view. The first thing I noticed was the hole in the Kurosaki clinic. Namely, that it was gone. The only thing that even suggested something had happened was some wood debris spread throughout the street.

_Well, it looks like they're doing a lot better._

I kept my brisk pace as I continued past the clinic. The shopping section of the city turned into a more residential district as I continued my walk down the street. The buildings got noticeably more uniform with almost all of them having the same design.

Reaching the end of the street I thought _Let's see if she even cares that I was out all night._

I started walking up the stone pathway that split my yard in two all the way up to the door. Unlike the doors of Urahara's shop and most of the houses around here mine had a more European design. The main door to the house was thick and heavy with a bolt lock on it while the ones inside the house were all beige swinging doors.

I pulled my bag off my shoulder and unzipped one of the side pockets. After a few seconds of digging around out came a key-chain. It had one central ring with a carabiner used to hook it on a belt loop. One of the keys stood out from all the rest. Its design was more ornate.

I pulled up my ordinary-looking house key and thought_ I've still never found out what that key is for._

Pushing the key into the handle I gave it a light turn counterclockwise. It turned about an inch and a half then stopped. I pulled the key-chain out and opened up the door to my house. Like usual the sounds of some melodrama came from the T.V. in my living room.

_If I'm lucky I can just go upstairs change clothes and get out of here._

I laid my bag down by the door and started walking down the hallway in front of me. As I passed the walkway leading to my living room I caught the sight of my mother's eyes staring at the T.V. They looked glazed over and dead as she continued staring at the T.V.; the only thing that would be more fitting to the scene would be some empty bottles strewn about.

Every single day since my Father left it's been like this. She sits in that chair all day wasting away. It's pathetic. She had everything she could have wanted, and she threw it all away for what? A quick thrill?

I walked past the room as quietly as I could manage. After a few seconds of lightly stepping through my house, I made it to the stairwell that leads up to my room. Luckily enough for me, the stairs were not made of wood. It looked to be made out of some cheap plastic or polyester; I've never really cared enough to check.

_Thank God for that._

Going up the steps two at a time I reached the top of them with no problem. To my right was a bathroom and to my left was my own room. Turning to the left I opened up the door then headed on into my room.

It was just how I left it. Nothing but my bed, my closet, a desk, and my fish Bubbles. I walked over to my closet. Starting to go through it for a clean school uniform I threw unfolded clothes around me and after a few seconds of digging, I found some.

_Perfect._

I pulled the gray Khakis out off a hanger and reached for a gray shirt nearby. Laying them out on my bed I saw my window. It still wasn't fixed, but it had some duct-tape and plastic sheets haphazardly put up to keep out the wind and cold.

I pulled my shirt off and started getting dressed.

_Huh, that's new._

Looking down I actually saw some muscle definition for once. It wasn't anything too major, but it was a definite improvement from just being tall and lanky. If I flexed hard enough I could even say I had abs.

_Wait a second. It's only been what...a few weeks since I've started doing any training? How in the hell did I improve so much?_

From his dusty tomb, Shinen responded by saying I believe it mainly to be your spirit energy. Although you don't have reserves like Ichigo, Urahara...or that damn cat; Your developing spirit energy has begun to make a difference.

_I guess so. With all the training we've been doing coupled with that it could make sense. Ha, pretty soon I'll be looking like Ichigo. Oh hell, maybe even Chad!_

My Zanpaktou sent me a flash of amusement and said Sure.

After I finished getting dressed I gave bubbles some fish flakes and started on my walk to school. About halfway there I met up with Keigo and Mizuiro. Mizuiro was tied up in his phone as usual while Keigo kept talking about going on some sexual escapades and about how he was going to become the most popular guy at school.

"Come on Al! I'm telling you all we can become the hottest guys at school. All we gotta do is get the matching set!"

I looked at him with a grimace on my face and said, "First of all that's never gonna happen. Second, aren't these clothes like ninety thousand Yen?" (AN: about $830)

Keigo put his hands up in the air then said, "Al, you gotta believe! We could get a part-time job for the money. Come on Mizuiro you tell him."

Mizuiro looked away from his phone for a second then said, "As much as I want to believe you Keigo...I don't. Why would you want to buy a shirt that just has some stupid company's logo on it in the first place?"

Keigo looked aghast.

"S-Some stupid company! I'll have you kn-"

I cut him off by saying "Keigo it's literally a white shirt with a Gucci logo in the middle of it. I could do the same thing by printing off a sticker for a tenth of the price."

In front of us, the school slowly came into view. All around the street leading up to the school, I saw the usual suspects start to come out of the woodwork. From behind me came a yell followed by "Get back here midget!"

_Well, it looks like she's up to her usual antics again._

Looking over my shoulder I just caught Rukia as she ran past the main gates. Behind her, Ichigo came not far behind with his bag dangling in his hand as he ran. I gave out a small chuckle.

Mizuiro looked over then said, "Wonder what's up with them."

Keigo meanwhile had a shit-eating grin blow onto his face. He nudged Mizuiro on the shoulder.

"Come on...you know."

As we entered the main building I looked to my left and said, "know what?"

Mizuiro just ignored Keigo and kept typing away on his phone. Keigo kept nudging him over and over again. I looked over then said, "Well?"

"Mizuirooooooooooooooooooo! Don't ignore meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

With each drawn-out word, he nudged Mizuiro one more time. With the last little nudge, Mizuiro finally put down his phone and let out a prompt "What?"

Keigo put down the hand he's been keeping near Mizuiro's shoulder and said, "Obviously he's been-" He stopped and wriggled his eyes brows. "you know."

_Really? That's the best you come up with?_

Mizuiro let out a small sigh then said, "Leave me alone Keigo. I'm doing something important."

As soon as Mizuiro stuffed his face back into his phone Keigo put one hand into a fist. He brought that one hand up and bopped it into his other then said, "Well maybe I should just get Ichigo to teach me his masculine wiles!"

I looked over and said: "Goddammit Keigo."

Why do you let this fool keep you company?

_God only knows..._

The rest of the day went pretty normal for me. No inopportune monster fights, no thugs, no anything really. The only thing that even remotely stood out the entire day was my English teacher's new focus on saying ciao after every chapter.

I looked down the hallway leading back to my classroom. While I walked the unusual silence pervading the entire building due to the lack of people was soft. The only thing breaking the strange peace imbibing the halls was the ever so often creaks coming from the floor below my feet.

Breaking the silence my Zanpaktou told me Hurry up. We only have so much time and I'd rather get through everything.

I looked over to my left and thought back _Oh, shut it. I just forgot my bag, a few extra minutes isn't going to kill me._

Reaching forward I grabbed the handle to the sliding door of room 2-B. Luckily enough for me, our homeroom teacher didn't lock the door before he left. Gripping the handle I gave the rickety thing a tug.

There was still one person inside the room.

_Rukia?_

She was staring at a folder in her hand. The dead look in her eyes was eerily familiar to me. I walked into the room and proceeded over to my desk. Trying my best to not make any noise I looped my hand around the back of it and grabbed the handle of my bag.

_And a clean getaway._

She kept staring at the folder as I turned away to start heading home. Letting out a small sigh she opened it up to reveal a single picture. The picture looked like it was recently made. It had Rukia sitting in the middle right next to Orihime holding up her fingers in a peace sign.

Unlike right now Rukia had a large smile on her face in the picture. All around them were a small assortment of other girls including Tatsuki and a glasses-wearing pervert. The photo had the words 'My first day!' written in big bubble letters at the top.

I took another step towards the door, and just as I put my foot down a loud creak sounded out from beneath my soles. My entire body tensed.

_Oh, come on!_

Behind me, Rukia's head snapped to the noise while simultaneously closing the folder in her hand. She got off the desk she was leaning on and asked, "Aldwin? What are you doing here?"

I slowly turned around with a slight grimace on my face.

"Oh, ya know..." I pushed down the look and continued.

"I just had to get my bag. I left it behind when I was walking out with Keigo and Mizuiro."

The deadened look didn't leave her eyes as she stared back at me. Her blank face turned a bit sour as she said, "That so?"

_A woman with dark brown hair drowning her sorrows at the bottom of a bottle came to mind. The brown-haired woman turned to me from the kitchen as I asked, "M-Mom?"_

Pulling me from my thoughts Shinen said You're making a sandstorm pick up in here. Stop it.

Rukia kept staring at me and I said, "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna..."

Quickly pointing to the door I smiled. She didn't say anything, but I took that as a yes and speed-walked my way out of the classroom. Slowly as I started on my walk out of the room I thought _Well that was awkward._

_-_Near Aldwin's House_-_

After escaping Rukia my Zanpaktou started to let me in on what he'd planned for the night. At first, the conversation started with a small critique on my earlier fight, but as he continued talking it got more and more heated.

Shinen's gravelly voice was now like that of an old man lecturing a child.

Do you have anything to say? Any excuses you can muster?

I grimaced then thought back _I just...I don't know._

Looking up at the clouds for a second I continued _It's like everything else was drowned out. Nothing else mattered, but me and the monster._

My Zanpaktou sat there on his throne quiet for a few seconds. I could look into my inner world and see him putting his left hand up to where his chin should be under his mask. Shinen put his hand back down and this time his voice softened up a bit.

I did not see this ever becoming an issue. He stood up and paced around the room while giving each tomb a lingering stare.

You understand my powers bring out your stronger emotions yes?

I looked down from the sky and answered with _You went over it, but I still don't see how it would affect me like that._

Shinen sent me an inquisitive stare then said, There must always be a balance. I can give you great power, but I have to get something else in return.

He stopped staring at me and returned to examining the tombs.

If the circumstances favored us that thing would be your time. However, if you were to follow that path you would likely end up like the pitiful Jedi.

I kept my brisk walking pace while my house came into view. Because of my all too real warning this morning of not using my senses, I kept my attention split between our talk and the small blips of spirit energy passing on the horizon.

A few were familiar. I felt Ichigo and Rukia in the Kurosaki Clinic while all around there were the benevolent and not so benevolent traces of the departed. Turning most of my attention back to Shinen I asked _What would you have me do then? Sit around and do nothing? Go and become like these 'oh so horrible' Jedi? Or would you rather me get into an early grave due to a Force-induced rampage?_

As I commented on the Jedi Shinen sent out a flash of almost zealous anger then yelled I'd rather you now have to do any of it! There is a time and a place for all of my abilities, but because you keep lying to yourself we'll never be able to use them to their full potential!

I walked up to the front door of my house and angrily thought back _What do you mean lying to myself? I'm not lying to myself at all. If anything I know my own truth; I just don't show it to others._

As I opened up the front door and stepped inside Shinen's already growing wrath just seemed to heat up even more.

Truth? Truth! What truth! You're in denial!

I could see a sandstorm brewing within my Inner World. Large red flurries almost snow like in texture started to blur the image of my Inner World. My Zanpaktou put both of his hands up then exclaimed Do you not think that your Inner World is like this for a reason?!

He brought one hand down and the filter of red sand fell to the ground. The constant drum of rancor coming from him felt like someone was pressing a red hot iron onto my scalp. He pointed at the decrepit tomb in front of him and what came from his mouth sounded like a mix of molten fury and pain.

This! This is the best I could do to hide it. Do you think that a _Tsis Ari_ would want to be locked away in a decaying tomb like this? Does this horrid place look fit for a Lord _Xaari_?!

Not even bothering to say anything to my mother I quickly ran up the stairs leading to my room.

_How in the hell am I supposed to know? Didn't you say you built it? To honor them._

If my Zanpaktou was screaming before this was him tearing his lungs out.

YOU THINK THIS PATHETIC PLACE WOULD HONOR THEM?!

As he let out the loud below I could feel the all too recognizable spirit energy start to lap about my body with a mind of its own. Without any input from me, my blood roared in my ears as I felt my muscles tense at some unseen enemy.

Shinen stomped his foot down with the vigor of a god then asked me again Do you think this pathetic tomb would honor your ancestors?! NO, THIS PRISON YOU PUT THEM IN!

The hot iron pressing into my nerves almost bounded to a crescendo as his voice calmed and was replaced by an almost sinister chuckle. After he let out a long trill of laughter he continued on with his rant.

You stand here lying once more and for what? To save some face? To protect yourself?

I tried to respond to him but he quickly cut me off.

No. I think you're just scared. I think your scared of what you would find, what you would see- He looked to the tomb I touched the first time I visited him in my Inner World. -What's really inside the boxes you put all your emotions in then throw away the key.

Having already reached my room, I laid on my bed. My neck was covered in a cold sweat and my heart was beating like I just ran ten miles. Shinen's voice sounded out one more time; This time it sounded broken, almost scared.

You're only one step away from becoming just like them. You're one step away from becoming a Jedi in all but name.

He let out a small sigh and said Come and see me when you wish to better yourself.

**AN: ***smashes head into keyboard* You may have noticed that I had to change the release date of this chapter a couple of times. That was mainly because this chapter was mostly one of the parts of writing I have a hard time with. Dialogue. I know it may not seem like it now, but by God dialogue can drive me insane sometimes. It's the only part of a story that just brings me out of the flow of writing.

I'll be popping off writing like 2-3K words in just an hour or two then get to a dialogue-heavy scene and be stuck on one line for an hour. There's really no other way to describe it for me other than ugh. I had to even rewrite this ending scene multiple times to get past my quality check. It's been kind hard to switch back and forth between battle banter and normal conversations too. Another problem I had was trying to not make the dialogue stilted. Basically you have dialogue like in Lord of the Rings where everything is Grandiose and for some reason, everybody talks like a wordsmith and then you have realistic dialogue. The way I designed Shinen as a character has him talk like that so having to write him while simultaneously changing my writing style depending on the focus of the scene is fairly hard. You'll most likely see that near the end here. If anybody has any advice on that for me let me know.

Alright moving on from me shit-talking myself. We are in the "transition" right now of going into the next arc. This is chapter as a whole has been used to close things up from the first arc with a little bit of world-building while foreshadowing what's going to happen in the next one. Just a warning for who cares Canon is going to start slipping soon. I'm putting this out there just to give a blanket warning for any uh... "bad" (ya let's use that) things that may happen in the future.

A short thing, but I'll still write it out for anybody that wants to talk about it. I'm now using the -Hunger- as a basic scene setter and a line break. It helps the reader get a better view of the scene besides what I actually say and doesn't pad anything so I'll keep it for now. It's a minor change, but I thought I'd tell you guys my reasoning.

Going onto Aldwin as a character I want to know how you guys think of him so far. I've started to piece together his background and overall character in my writing to you guys so I'd like to know what you think. Some parts of it are a little bit edgy, but I tried my best to tone it down. It's just that with what's happening it's kinda hard too. Hate him? Love em? Love to Hate him? You got any suggestions on how to improve tell me I'm open to any criticism and I got thick skin so...get at it!

Other than that you can check my profile for how the next chapter is coming along and I got a new story in the works. It's called A Different Kind of God. You can check my profile for details, but it won't be updated that frequently due to me focusing on this story. If you guys notice any errors tell me and I'll correct them.

~ciao


	6. And Sometimes that Fish Bites Back

**Edit: **Did Some Minor edits as I noticed a few spelling mistakes when reading through this that I didn't catch.

**AN: **Disclaimer on profile. We're starting off on the next arc this chapter so let's go. ~Enjoy

Some quick terms Jidai: Jedai, Tsis: Sith, Kurasanta: Padawan, Loimisa: Lower

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

-Setting-

And Sometimes That Fish Bites

_A Commentary on the Early Empires as Written by Jacques Lebel circa 1990_

Now let me first preface this account by saying that I am trying my best to fit thousands of years of history into a series of rather short accounts. I get most of my information like other scholars with that being through the word of mouth and what has already been written down.

Most people reading this today may ask themselves what I mean by early empires. Am I talking about the founding of the Seireitei? When the barbaric people of the past finally tried to establish order in the chaos of our afterlife?

To keep it in terms the public at large can understand I am here today to document the earliest records we have, from a time before even the Soul King himself. I shall start with a short lesson on what we consider "our" history.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto is a name I'm sure you know well. Approximately two-thousand years ago he under orders from, at the time unknown, Soul King founded a school. This school modeled itself after the teaching styles of the old Samurai.

Around a thousand years after this Yamamoto founded the Gotei 13. It was the most unruly band of hooligans to exist at the time, but Yamamoto somehow made it work. He went around forcing the so-called "kings" of the different territories around to submit or die.

At this point, you start seeing the captains and noble families of today start to pop up. One that was notable at the time for its tradition of honor was the Kuchiki Clan. They were the first of the newly founded clans to actually start setting down roots.

I've strayed a little bit here from my original topic, but the Kuchikis are the reason I have the opportunity to record this in the first place. After being crushed under Yamamoto's thumb the Kuchiki clan quickly picked themselves back up. This lead to them being the first of the Four Noble Families to form.

Their clan was tasked by Yamamoto to start recording and documenting every single thing that has happened in the Soul Society. This lead to the creation of the Kuchiki library which is where I now reside. The Shihoin clan formed shortly after this as well.

The Shihoin were established to and I quote "protect the artifacts bestowed on them by the gods." There is no other information given other than this in any account of their forming. I can speculate due to them coming into power after the ascension of the being known as the Soul King that he might be one of the 'gods' they speak of. Other than that, however, nothing is known about them besides the name.

The other two clans are even more obscure. As it stands there is not much information on them other than some of the books published from the clans before they disappeared. One such book, _Master and Apprentice, _documents the standard proceedings of a _Loimisa Tsis_ and their student.

From what I can gather in the book the aforementioned _Tsis _clan was largely led by one Lord. This Lord was chosen through mortal combat during their coming of age ritual. Unfortunately, most of the copy was burnt in the fire that was said to take both of the clans.

The other clan was even more unknown. It like the other was said to have ended in a large fire around eight-hundred years ago, but unlike its counterpart, they have almost no records at all. The only thing that even mentions them was a book titled _A Jidai Kursanta._

Normally this would be a great find, but it was written in a currently unknown language. These two books are considered the only remnants of both Noble Clans besides their largely destroyed manors. Now you may be asking yourself why I continue to drone on about these clans if I'm supposed to be commentating about the early empires of the Soul Society.

Here's the thing. These two clans are the early Empires, or rather they were. The Jidai and Tsis, as they were nominally referred to, were the remnants of our very own empires. well one of them at least. To understand these two groups of people we need to go back.

Back before the Seireitei, before the Gotei 13, before even Yamamoto himself. We have evidence the indicates upwards of ten thousand years ago there was a government that ruled most if not all of these lands. From the evidence found and what other things have been documented I conclude that this governing body consisted of the members of the Jidai clan. From the architecture, at the time we can see a lot of similarities between that of the greeks.

The Jidai clan was known to speak an offset of what we consider basic today. Their language was nigh incomprehensible, but we can find traces of this language all the way back into our oldest ruins. From the parts of it we can translate the Jidai in basic is Jedai. It is formed in a similar way to the word peacekeeper.

Around eight thousand years ago their government shows signs of splitting. The old senate building and temples that were excavated showed signs of conflict before they were buried. The section that split off was eventually developed into their own society. This society began keeping their records in Sith which is again another offshoot of basic. Unlike the other language however, we have something to translate it with.

There was something similar to a Rosetta stone kept in the ruins of one of the famed Sith academies. It was a large obelisk standing around five feet high that had the basics of the Sith's alphabet written on it with corresponding pictures representing each letter.

This allowed historians and other scholars to eventually pen the book _The Tsis and Tsis'ari _which detailed much of the history of the empire. This eventually led to one of the greatest archaeological finds in the history of the Soul Society.

_Tave kapas iv Vitiate. _

The tomb of Vitiate the first; The tomb of the first _Sith'ari._

-Aldwin's Inner World-

Looking around my inner world there was a noticeable difference. Unlike the many times before I've come into here the place seemed like it was being taken care of. There were no more cracks lining the walls. The storm outside wasn't blaring its all-encompassing thunder. While the red throne in front of me was more than just a glorified slab of stone.

Looking at it now the throne could be compared to that of some ancient king. It was filled to the brim with carvings of the things I've done. At the very bottom were faded carvings of my childhood and as you went up the arms of the throne they got more and more recent. The one at the top showed a cat sitting on a fence with a stick figure version of myself looking at it in fear.

Shinen sat on the throne with the gemstones on his mask glowing an ominous red. He looked down at me; the displeasure from earlier was less noticeable. Looking to the left of the throne I could see Shinen's sword propped up against it. The tassel was just peaking over the arms.

My Zanpaktou stood up from his throne then told me, "You won't be needing my blade today."

A little bit confused I asked him, "What are we gonna be doing then? I know you said we're not gonna spar, but..."

Shinen started walking towards me then he abruptly started to walk to the exit of the tomb. Just as he reached the door leading out Shinen turned his head over his shoulder and asked, "Are you coming, _Xaari_?"

I steeled myself as I walked towards him. Just before we reached the exit of the tomb I said, "But you said I shouldn't go out there."

A small bead of fear started to build up in the pit of my stomach as Shinen grasped the handle of the door. He pulled the handle down, and I felt that bead travel up my throat. Unlike what I was expecting there was no flesh-ripping sand storm ready to blow us both away.

The door directly opened up into a vast expense of darkness. I could still hear the sounds of thunder and lightning as they continued to pound away outside, but as he walked out into the dark the noise only seemed further and further away. Shinen turned to the wall next to him and pushed down a switch.

The switch itself matched the overall theme of my inner world. It was made of some decayed plastic with the words 'Okean Irus' etched below it.

As he flipped it down deep red lights started to flicker all throughout the darkness. After a few quick seconds of unsteady blinking, all of the lights finally flicked on.

The entire room could be described as a Roman amphitheater. In the middle of the cavernous room there was a podium and just behind it was a black chalkboard. Lining row after row in front of the podium there were tiers of seats lining all the way back to the walls.

As Shinen and I walked out of the tomb I thought _A classroom?_

Shinen didn't give me any time to dally as he walked towards a door labeled _Kuudaka_. He walked up to the door and pulled down on its handle. Shinen motioned for me to keep following him then pulled open the door. It let out a large creak as its rusted hinges screamed in protest.

As we both entered into the room I asked him, "How can we even be here? You said there was nothing but a storm outside of the tomb."

Shinen turned to me then said, "You accepted it."

I started looking around the room we entered and asked him "Accepted what?" A little bit of trepidation came to me as I continued with "...do you mean the whole lying to yourself thing beca-"

I felt the animosity from before start to slowly come back. My Zanpaktou waved off my concerns with one hand then commanded, "Be quiet and look."

"At what? It's just a rock."

In front of us, there was a line of rocks; below each one there were a multitude of cracks in the ground. The rock closest to us was about the size of a marble while the one at the end of the line was the size of a small house. In front of each rock, a number was engraved on the floor.

I walked forward to the smallest one the asked Shinen "Well? Am I supposed to be having some kind of spiritual awakening or something?"

My attempt at humor went unrewarded as Shinen said, "I have taught you how to defend your life."

He started walking down the line of stones to the largest one at the end. It easily dwarfed him in size; just as he reached the rock he rattled on "Due to your-" he brought one hand up to the rock. "extenuating circumstances I haven't been able to teach you in the traditional way."

I looked down at the gargantuan boulder as he brought his other hand up. Unlike the other smaller rocks towards me, this one had cracks underneath it that I could easily fit my arm into. The number engraved below it was '100,000.'

Looking back up at Shinen who was starting to build up a font of spirit energy I asked him "So what is the traditional way?"

He didn't say anything, but I could feel the spirit energy flowing around his arms start to reach its peak. He gave out a soft grunt of effort as the boulder in front of him started to wobble. The small dust and debris around it started to float in the air as Shinen wrenched his spirit energy out of his body and into the boulder.

_H-How?_

He slowly started to raise his hands to their full height and with them, the boulder followed. Just as he reached the peak of the climb and the boulder was suspended at eye level Shinen let out a gasp then quickly dropped the boulder to the ground.

I could hear a few short breaths come from behind his mask as he turned to me. My Zanpaktou started walking back down the line of stones and continued on by saying, "If we had the time, I would have taught you much more than my pure combative abilities."

Just as he reached the smallest stone he maintained his lecturing tone by saying, "I do not expect you to be able to lift them all today, but at least you will start."

Shinen motioned for me to come over while he bent down to the pebble below him. His empty eyes stared into my own for a few seconds before he told me "Start with this one."

_How does he just expect me to..._

Shinen started to back away and asked, "Well? Get at it!"

The marble-sized rock near my feet had the number '0.01' engraved below it. Not knowing where to begin I asked "How? You didn't even teach me! All you did was lift up the boulder and said get at it. How in the hell is that supposed to help?"

My Zanpaktou stepped back from where he was hunched over then parroted "How? I've given you everything you need. Think _Xaari_. What did I do?"

Shinen started walking back away from the stones and from the way he was speaking I could feel childlike mirth come from his tone. He walked to the edge of the room and like our first meeting waved his hand into the air.

The ground in front of him shimmered as a chair made out of red sandstone slowly rose from the ground. Just as it reached his lower chest Shinen leaned down at sat on the chair. He crossed one leg over the other and continued watching me in silence.

_Alright Aldwin, nothing much just gotta pick up a..._

I slowly looked down the line of rocks and then back down to the pebble in front of me.

_Pebble._

The red light of the room softly glowed as I tried to copy what I saw Shinen do just a few seconds ago. I gently coaxed my spirit energy around my body and towards my arms. Unlike my, during my spars or during a fight my spirit energy seemed more relaxed.

It was comparable to a sleeping hound. I could feel it waiting for my next fight, its next meal. With minimal effort I pushed the energy down both of my arms and tried my best to will it out of my body. Without the torrent of fury present in the use of Force Lightening my spirit energy rapidly fizzled out.

_Oh, come on._

I grit my teeth and pushed more of my spirit energy out from my hands. Ultimately it achieved nothing, but I could sense lingering particles of spirit energy in the air. Forcefully pulling from my reserves I compelled the particles to take form.

The particles coalesced into a rather small tentacle. It wasn't visible to the human eye, but from what I could sense it was tangible. I could feel sweat start to build upon the back of my neck. The 'tentacle' was energy-consuming that's for sure. I could shape it into any form I wished, but as it went farther and farther from my body the slow pull on my reserves increased. Overall the drain was noticeable, but not enough to stop me. I mentally commanded the limb to push forward into the pebble.

_Maybe this isn't so hard after all..._

Just as the tentacle touched the stone I felt the drain on my reserves start to drastically increase. My already paltry reserves were at about half as I urged the invisible limb to try and lift up the stone. Just as I got a good grip on it I felt a flash of amusement come through my Zanpaktou's bond.

_What's so funny?_

Pulling on my annoyance at Shinen I ordered the limb to start pulling itself up. My knees felt weak; lurching forward I could see the ground coming towards me.

"Urgh..."

The pebble started to wobble slightly as I thought _Just a bit more._

Pushing the last of my spirit energy into the limb I saw the pebble start to wobble then it launched itself into the air. I let out a loud choke as I tried to catch my breath. In sync with my body the pebble fell to the ground letting out an incompetent "poof." when it hit the ground.

From behind me, I heard something. It sounded almost like a dying cat. The noise got progressively louder as I turned my head behind my shoulder to try and find out what was going on.

Looking at the scene behind me I thought _Shinen? Is...is he laughing?_

Shinen was still firmly sat on his chair, but he had brought one of his hands to his chest while every few seconds an infernal noise was let out followed by the drooping of his mask. From where I laid on the ground, I pulled myself to fully face him.

_God, I hope I never have to hear that again._

He seemed to finally notice me and stopped his laughing fit. My Zanpaktou straightened his body out then asked me "So what did you learn?"

I looked over to him with my face souring.

"That you're a dick?"

Shinen looked just as amused as he jeered "And I wonder, pray tell, what that says about you?"

"You know what I'm not gonna argue with you, trying to fight with you never turns out well."

I looked over to the rocks for a second before inquiring about his original question.

"I think you were wanting me to talk about how draining that ability is? Or maybe how it would be almost useless in combat."

Shinen dropped his attitude before replying to me.

"Partly. Force Telekinesis does greatly tax your reserves, but you're wrong about the second part."

Shinen started to pace around the room as he kept talking.

"Tell me, what do you think this ability is? Or rather how do you think it works?"

Seeing him going into his 'lecturing' mode again I decided it was a good time to take a seat. I picked myself up and walked over to the chair he conjured before answering him.

"I, uh don't really know. I just kinda..."

I put my hand to my chin in thought for a second then continued.

"-copied what you did? I just pushed my spirit energy out and forced, no told it to move."

Shinen kept up with his methodical footsteps as he trilled, "_Xaari_ you're so close, yet so far. You use your spirit energy, yes but it's so much more than that. Where do you think I got the energy to lift the largest of the _Muntuur?_"

I started to answer him but he quickly cut me off with "It was rhetorical _Xaari._"

"It's all around us. In every single thing. In every person, animal, plant, or stone. The 'order' you gave simply forced the object to listen. Although it would be much simpler to just pick it up yourself; you moved it with nothing but your mind. _Xaari, _think how could this be used?"

I looked over from the wall I was leaning against then replied "...throw something at them? I don't know."

"_Xaari!_ Do I have to spell out everything for you?" questioned Shinen. He stopped his pacing and turned towards me with a flick of his fingers I felt a tug on my arm. That tug quickly turned to a powerful pull as I was forcefully yanked in the air.

I could feel some amusement through our bond as Shinen rotated his fingers. A few feet off the ground I tried my best to wipe the grin off my face as my hair fell down towards the floor. I stopped my attempts and finally told him, "So you can affect other people too? I guess it would be able to do some damage, but still...I collapsed when I moved a pebble. A fucking pebble."

Shinen lowered me back to the ground and I felt the intrusive feeling pass. Shinen's mask let off an eerie glow then he jeered, "No my imbecile of an apprentice. I don't want you to just throw them around; use that empty thing you called your head and think! I know you're capable of better."

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to think? If you've forgotten I'm not some all-knowing ghost sword so forgive me if I'm a little bit confused!" I fumed back. Forcing myself off the ground, I felt my heartbeat quicken.

The familiar burn of spirit energy rushed through my veins as I snarled, "Why is it that you always have to be so God damn pushy?"

Shinen seemed to almost beam with joy as he replied: "Because it seems like the only way to make you stop putting up that god damn mask."

He turned his head to the side as he continued to push unnaturally positive emotions towards me. Well, they were unnatural for him at least.

"And I'll do it to the day you no longer hide."

I knew what he was talking about, but I just refused to admit it. Gritting my teeth I pushed down the anger that only seemed to happy to start flowing again. Considering how my irritation seemed to constantly wait in the back of my mind for something to set off its fuse, I quietly made a note to keep it in check.

Shinen meanwhile assumed his patent-pending lecture position number two which consisted of him conjuring a chair and straddling it while facing towards me. Shinen gave me a second to compose myself then said, "I want you to imagine something for me."

He readjusted himself in his seat then continued on.

"The human body, or any body for that manner, is fragile. Extremely so. The thing you call life depends on an infinitely complex system of checks and balances."

Shinen leaned down and started to draw a fairly basic diagram of the human body with his sword. As he etched it into the ground I headed closer to get a better look. It had enough features for me to define it as 'human' but it looked to be missing a few.

_Well, I guess that's the best you can do with carving into stone._

My Zanpaktou looked back up as he finished the rudimentary diagram then used his sword to point at a few areas around the body. The throat, the larynx, the brain, behind the knees, the armpits, the heels, and finally the spine. With each light tap, Shinen sent me a somewhat colorful image of what he's been trying to explain this whole time.

Each scene was of a different body part, but in concept, they were all the same. He sent me image after image of how to use the Force and it would take less energy than what I put in to make a cup of coffee in the morning. All it would take is a single pinch.

One by one the images of featureless humans choking in pain and collapsing as Shinen crushed parts of their bodies disappeared.

I looked over to him a little perturbed and muttered "That's it? But it's way too simple what if..."

He looked back at me as I continued on with "-what if they used their spirit energy to fight back or something?"

"Most if not all denizens of the afterlife would not be able to defend against it. There are some, sure, but they would have to have a ridiculous reservoir of spirit energy," reassured Shinen.

He put his finger up and tapped his mask and affirmed his position by saying "Take Ichigo for instance. He might have enough spirit energy to resist an attack like that, but those types of people are few and far between. Can you imagine it?"

Unlike the mood, he set just a few seconds ago I could feel my Zanpaktou almost drooling in anticipation. The jewel on the crest of mask glowed a low red as he chided "If only someone would take the time to learn it."

The glow dimmed as he continued.

"An army could stand against you and with a flick of your fingers you could end them all."

He sent me an image of a large crowd of featureless humans, each one of them holding some type of sword. Shinen stood opposite them and with a simple wave of his hand, the army started to collapse with blood spurting from their pores.

"Where do we start?"

Shinen pointed back over to the stones.

The grin that was growing on my face faded, and I muttered, "Goddammit."

-The Streets of Karakura-

The rest of my 'training' went about as well as you could expect. I'd try again and again to lift up that same pebble only for Shinen to scoff and say in his all too raspy voice, "Again." After three days I ended up getting to the point where I didn't collapse after picking up the first stone.

As Lady Luck would have it, the only thing that I got out of that was Shinen pointing to the stone to my left and ordering me to start again. To top all of this off we kept on with our nightly 'spars' or as I like to call them: Shinen turning me into a burn victim.

I mean come on getting to fight with laser swords and lightening is only fun until you're on the other end! Now that I caught you up on the last few days I guess we can go on.

Shinen now taking up residence in the giant classroom near the tomb asked _Xaari, _who are you talking too?

I looked out at the blinking lights of the night sky then thought back _Oh, no one important._

My Zanpaktou didn't say anything, but I could feel his curiosity fade. Pulling up the small convenience store bag in my right hand I opened it up and started to make sure I got everything I needed.

_Alright, I was out of what? Toothpaste, soap, and uh?_

I stopped for a second and looked in the bag to see what I got. Within the cheap plastic, there was some toothpaste, a bottle of shampoo, and a small bag of m&ms.

_Eh, probably nothing important._

The usual hustle and bustle of kids playing and cars going by was nowhere to be seen tonight. The town felt desolate in the night compared to the day. Pulling my thick jacket up over my shoulders, I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and started to walk my way back home.

The only noise that broke the beautiful silence was the methodical taps let out beneath my shoes. Off in the distance, I could feel the constant downspout that was Ichigo's spirit energy. Stopping for a second I thought _Should I go and help him?_

Thinking back to some of the things Shinen has told me, or rather shown me, through our bond I felt around for Ichigo's spirit energy. Like usual it was filled to the brim the same irritation that's all too present in his personality.

_I don't think Rukia could have gotten luckier than having Ichigo being her 'substitute' soul reaper._

Shinen stopped conjuring new things in my Inner world to ask Why do you say that?

Feeling Ichigo's spirit energy violently explode again I responded with _Who else in this town is stupid enough to take out their anger issues on a bunch of man-eating monsters?_

Shinen held in his laughter and snickered Yes, I wonder.

I felt Uryu in the distance as well. His spirit energy was a mess; normally it felt almost pristine in the way he kept it in check, but now? It was ragged; the best way to describe it would be a torn cloth. A cloth heading right towards me.

_What in the hell are they fighting?_

I felt Shinen stop his endless crusade of conjuring up new furniture in my inner world. Turning around to face the frayed presence I saw Uryu.

Or what was left of him.

Uryu was wearing his Karakura uniform and the small cross that was always so typical for him was on his wrist. Just like his spirit energy, his clothes were in tatters. Up and down his body a multitude of cuts were present. Each one of the cuts by themselves looked minor, but with the hundreds across his body, it was a little worrying.

I dropped the grocery bag on the ground I ran up to him. His eyes were akin to a rabbits, beady and frightened. Uryu started to fall forward just as I caught up to him. I held him by his shoulders and asked, "Uryu? What in the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know. A soul reaper. You gotta get over there and help! He'll kill them!" hurriedly said Uryu as he knelt down on the ground to catch his breath.

Feeling the warm blood on my hands I started to ask, "What about you? You're ble-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm not having another death on my hands! Get over there!" cut off Uryu.

I let go of his shoulders then said, "If you're sure...Urahara's is near here. Go get help and-" I looked down at his bloody torso. "-try no to bleed to death."

_Well, there goes my quiet night. let's hope I'm not too late._

As I started running to the house in front of me I looked around for a place to stash my body.

_Alright, where could I...there!_

Shoving my spirit energy into my legs like I've done so many times before, I pushed just high enough off the ground to grab the edge of the roof in front of me. I let out a small grunt of effort then pulled myself onto the rooftop.

_Hey, Shinen. It would be fine if I left my body here right?_

My Zanpaktou looked around at the empty rooftop and responded with It should. Besides being a little cold. I don't understand why you don't just-

_You know what I said about that! There's no way in hell I'm letting a body snatcher get a hold of me; you remember what Ichigo said about Kon. Just drop it, not fucking happening._

You know the benefits outweigh the costs; why are you so stuck up on this? Prodded Shinen.

Not giving him a response I started to circulate my spirit energy around my body. After a few seconds of prodding and pushing, I felt a small pop followed by my black-clad spirit leaving my body with Shinen on my hip.

This technique, if you could even call it that, was one of the easiest I could use. Alongside its counterpart, all it required was a basic grasp on how to use your spirit energy. Instead of pushing your spirit energy into your body like how Rukia told me to you just push it out.

The only real tricky part about it was that you had to synchronize all the energy in your body and push it out as one. If you didn't do it correctly it would just end up with you wasting a lot of your spirit energy or 'splicing' as my Zanpaktou has taken to calling it.

I involuntarily shivered then thought _Ugh, never again._

Laying just to my side was my lifeless body. My black hair kept blowing about in the wind as I looked on at my...cadaver?

_Is it even considered dead? I thought._

Shinen chided Later, Xaari.

Getting up to my feet I apologized _Yeah, yeah. I know._

I looked off into the distance to where I last felt Ichigo's spirit energy; it was only around a block away. Grabbing my Zanpaktou I started to run out to the edge of the roof. With each loud step I took, I could feel Shinen start to become ravenous. The anticipation building in the back of my mind was only fuel for the fire.

Just before I reached the edge of the building I pressed my spirit energy down into my legs. With an audible crack, I forced my entire body into the air. A wide smile split my face. This was what I was born for.

The wind, my sword, and the burning power in my veins; the only thing missing was something to throw it all against.

_There!_

Coming down out of my free fall I pushed my spirit energy into my arms and leaned forward. I put both of my hands out in front of me and rolled along the ground. "Hell yeah!" I yelled. Just as the roll reached its peak I pushed my spirit energy back into my legs and took off in a sprint.

Out in the dark street in front of me, I finally caught sight of Ichigo and the person Uryu mentioned.

Ichigo wasn't looking too hot. Just like Uryu, he was covered in small cuts. Each one was coloring his black robes a dark red and the one above his eyebrow looked like it was encroaching on his vision.

The Soul Reaper standing across from Ichigo raised his sword overhead and I could feel his spirit energy start to push around the street. _A monkey?_ It felt like the energy was screaming at whatever would listen; the blade was rearing for a fight.

Shinen brought himself out of his fervor and corrected me, No it's a baboon.

I could almost see the image of a pink-haired woman chained to a white-clothed kid leering at me. The Soul Reaper's spirit energy coated his blade and he yelled, "Roar, Zabimaru!" Much like my Shikai, as Shinen nagged me to call it, his sword elongated at the tip.

After that, the entire blade seemed to cut itself into eight different sections with each one having a large spike pointing out from the blade. To be completely honest it looked more like a hatchet than a sword, but hey he's got the spirit.

Ichigo raised his sword to block just as the Soul Reaper jumped up into the air and exclaimed, "-and fall upon your prey!"

Just as I reached Ichigo, the Soul Reaper tore into his block. For a split second, I thought he would be able to stop the attack, but Ichigo stumbled just enough to let Zabimaru's blade in. His blood spurted into the air and what I came next would stick with me for days.

The Soul Reaper's Zanpaktou cut almost half a foot deep into Ichigo's shoulder. From behind him, I could see blood start to pour from the wound while Zabimaru's blade seemed to stretch out. The red-haired Soul Reaper let a cruel laugh as he pulled back his blade.

Each individual piece of Zabimaru's blade ripped out a chunk of Ichigo's flesh; The life in Ichigo's eyes started to fade. You might think that fighting hollows would prepare me for something like this right?

It didn't.

You see with fighting a hollow there's a lot less...well for lack of a better term, gore. The process is usually something along the lines of swing your sword, see a little bit of black blood, then the hollow disintegrates, repeat. This, this was different.

I could remember seeing the dead look in a hollows eyes as it dies or hearing it gurgle its last breath, but to see it happen to someone I care about. (even if I would never admit to it) That was different. I could feel that rabid dog start to snap again; the spirit energy in my veins burned like red iron.

With each passing thought, the sound around me started to come back. The pounding of the blood in my ears barely let me hear the Soul Reaper jeer, "You've lost to Renji Abarai, and You'll die where you stand!"

Renji pulled up his Zanpaktou and I could see a large smile brewing on his face. He went to open his mouth again, but from the darkness behind him, I heard a feminine voice call out "Run you idiot! You have to run!"

In the dark behind Renji stood Rukia holding an injured arm. The arm had a shallow cut going across the elbow matching one that was on her cheek. Behind her, I saw another person, but he looked more fit in with some Edo period cosplayer than any one of us.

I slowly tried to gage the man and he definitely left an impression.

_ A samurai sitting under a Sakura tree, with each breath he took another of his adversaries fell. Each petal of the tree was a battle won, and there were thousands._

The samurai turned towards me and I could feel the spirit energy quickly fade.

The man's gray eyes stared into my own as his long black hair blew in the wind. His hair had a few ornamental pieces in it, that tried to place his hair into five different sections. Three of the sections went over the crown of his head while the other two sent his hair down over his right shoulder. The only other notable thing on him was his Edo period clothing and the katana at his hip.

Noticing the katana on his hip I thought _Great, another one._

Rukia seemed to finally notice me as her eyes widened and she sputtered "A-Aldwin? What are you..."

She paused for a moment and I could see uncertainty flash in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, just take Ichigo and run!" pleaded Rukia.

_Shinen?_

I could feel him there in the back of my mind, but he seemed almost apprehensive when I noticed the modern-day Samurai. He knew time was of the essence and grit out I don't like it. Either way, you're at a disadvantage.

Shinen prodded tried to push out our senses to get some type of read on the newest Soul Reaper to no avail. From within my Inner World, I heard the same fiery vitriol continue on.

Take Ichigo and run. You lose the girl, but I don't think we can-

I cut him off by asking _Leave her? But they'll... they'll kill her._

You don't know that. They're her kind; we don't even know how this fight began. Quickly reassured Shinen.

Cutting off our unheard conversation was, surprisingly, Ichigo. With every second wasted I could feel his spirit energy start to rise; it was almost cathartic to see him stand back up again. Looking over to my left I could see the small cuts and the gaping wound on his shoulder stop spurting blood.

As the fountain of red started to slowly stop Ichigo brought his sword down in front of him; he leaned forward barely letting the dark hide his face. I bit my lip then started to put my hand onto his unhurt shoulder.

"Ichigo come on we need to-"

Just as he turned to look at me and I felt my vision blur again.

_He had always been here, bound in these wretched chains. The Old man's promises never came true. He went on and on about the perfect moment, but for the Old man, that moment would never come. A sadistic grin came over his face. He could feel the chains start to weaken; he'd be called for, soon._

Something warm and red trickled down my face as I grit out, "Goddammit."

The same grin as before seemed to seep onto Ichigo's face as his spirit energy blew across the street in droves. Ichigo's pupils shrunk as he lurched forward. His body blurred and the light showed that followed did not disappoint.

Sparks flew as Ichigo brought down his blade; Renji trying his best to block let out an audible grunt. I could see his eyes go wide and Renji asked, "H-How? You were about to drop dead just a second ago!"

Standing next to Rukia, the Samarai put one hand on his sword and muttered something under his breath.

The chaotic spirit energy in Ichigo's blade almost felt like it was trying to push itself into the red-haired Soul Reaper as Ichigo hit him again and again. Ichigo gave him one more glancing blow then jumped over Renji's shoulders.

I could feel Ichigo's spirit energy tense once more as he instantly turned back towards Renji bringing forward his Zanpaktou in an upwards slash. The tip of Ichigo's oversized nodachi hit the black piece of metal Renji had on his forehead.

As Renji was forced into the air he yelled out, "What the hell!" Luckily for him, a nearby bench was there to break his fall. Dust spewed out from the wooden bench as Renji fell back first onto it; the piece of metal on his head shattered.

An incompetent poodle of blood started to dribble from the tip of his head as the desecrated metal plate fell to the ground. Renji lurched from the bench and got back up to his feet. Deciding to come out of my surprised stupor I looked over to Ichigo and asked, "Hey, Ichigo you got this or do you need to tag out?"

I saw the manic grin on Ichigo's face grow just a bit wider as he bragged, "I got this! How about you go take care of pretty boy over there!" with the end of his line the Samarai, now dubbed pretty boy, showed his first hint of emotion since the battle began. His eyebrows dipped slightly and a vein started to show on his forehead. The Samarai slowly stalked towards me with the look never leaving his face.

Slowly the burn from earlier started to push through my veins; Shinen started to rear himself for a fight and he told me Don't die, _Xaari._

I started to circulate more and more spirit energy throughout my body and yelled out, "I don't plan on it!"

The stoic Samarai stared me down as I approached. He tightened the stranglehold on his sword while Rukia looked on in fear.

"B-Brother don't!" pleaded Rukia as the Samarai slowly drew his blade.

I gripped my Zanpaktou in his sheath. My spirit energy violently swirled around my hands as I pulled out my sword. Shinen's appetite started to boom as he was pulled from his sheath. An almost insatiable need start to bud in the back of my mind.

The man across from me drew his own blade; I saw him look me up and down as his spirit energy started to push itself across the street. I turned my Zanpaktou to the side while leaning forward getting ready to burst forward and use Ataru to rend him to pieces.

As soon as I took the stance Shinen taught me all those weeks ago I saw the black-haired Soul Reaper's eyes widen. His mouth opened then quickly closed. The grey coal that was his eyes traveled up and down the length of my Zanpaktou and he started to look more and more confused.

_What's wrong with him? _I thought as I slightly shrugged one shoulder.

The bewildered look slowly calmed itself as the Samarai asked me, "Name?"

Shinen stopped pushing the ferocious thoughts towards me, as I tilted my head and asked back, "Name?"

The Samarai's quiet voice called out again, "Your name child. What is it?"

"Aldwin."

The Soul Reaper in front of me slowly started to put his Zanpaktou back into his sheath as he inquired once more "Shan?"

I felt Shinen let out some apprehension at my last name being said. Bringing my sword down just a bit from where I was holding it I began to started to respond by saying, "How do you kno-"

Dodge! Cried Shinen.

In front of me, the Soul Reaper pushed spirit energy down into his legs. I could see it come out of his body on either side of his ankles just before it shot out and he disappeared. The next thing I felt was pain.

I was forcefully hunched over as the Samarai appeared right next to me with his fist pushed into my stomach. Spittle flew from my mouth as black dots began to appear in my vision. I could faintly hear Shinen yelling something at me from my Inner world as I fell backward onto the ground.

My consciousness started to quickly waver; I could feel a headache coming on. This time the pounding in my head wasn't from my anger. My vision was fluttering still but I tried my best to stand.

I looked over to Ichigo and saw him unconscious lying next to his broken Zanpaktou. The voice in my mind was almost screaming now, although I couldn't hear a word of it. The Samarai was standing still over Ichigo with his sword drawn, in his right hand was the broken tang of Ichigo's blade. Throughout the entire exchange not once did the Samarai's face change; it was almost scary in a way. Renji looked like he already recovered from the cut on his hand as he stumbled over to Rukia was and grabbed her by the arm.

The last thing I would see that night would be a cherry blossom colored hilt speeding towards my face followed by the Samarai stoically stating, "Him too."

**AN:** Well ladies and gentlemen that brings chapter 6 to a close. Like always this is going to be the point where I lay out my thoughts about writing the chapter and what might happen in the future. Writing this went a lot better than chapter five.

To start off I did a little research on how to write better dialogue and that helped a bit for some of the scenes in this chapter. I started using a lot more varied speech indicators than constantly saying: said, say, ask. They're still there but with other mixed in with others so it's less noticeable. Overall fight scenes are what I enjoy, and write, the best, but I'm going to keep trying to improve. I still have dialogue issues so if anybody has any suggestions DM me or write it in a review.

We are also starting to ramp up the action some again. It's not on the level of chapter 4 with the menos fight but it's gonna keep building up the tension as we go until I get to the next 'big' fight/fights. The ending of this fight was a little anticlimactic, but it's necessary for what I have planned in the future. I'll give you guys a little hint and say some of the openings from my earlier chapters are going to start coming into effect soon.

Going onto some of the other things I tried out this time to try and improve. In the last chapter, I described Yoruichi's spirit energy and kind of liked that whole idea of getting an imprint of who they are or even a vision of them through their spirit energy. It meshes nicely with the ways I've seen spirit energy described in the past. I'm going to keep doing it for no as it's a fun literary device and it fits with my head cannon for my story.

You might have also noticed my gradual, yet notable shift from canon. It's there I know, but I still don't see this as a crossover. It's more of a bleach focused story with star-wars elements in it so I'm going to keep it in the Bleach category for now. As time goes on and I develop the 'lore' of my fic more this may change due to how things happen in the future.

Also kudos to anybody who got the references I've made in this chapter. I'll give you a freebie though; Jaques Lebel is based off a videogame character that I like.

I'm going to move over to Aldwin now. Throughout my writing I've tried to develop him as an actual character not just some over the top OC that makes no sense. Personally I prescribe to the adage that suffering builds character and that's what I'm trying to do with this character. I've set up his personality and his backstory to fit that adage. The main way I've tried to show this development is through the use of Aldwin's interactions with Keigo and Mizuiro versus what he's actually thinking. I was trying to show him putting up a mask to seem fine and 'normal' in school while he has hateful thoughts that slowly start to get noticed by the reader. This develops even more when he interacts with Shinen; I got more planned as well but that is stuff I'm not willing to spoil. If you read my author's note last chapter you'll have seen my small rant about dialogue, and the stuff stated above, which makes building his character particularly hard for me so...

Last thing before I sign off for tonight before I go to sleep. What do you guys think of me including more characters from star wars into this series. To clarify this that they would be alive in the Soul Society or elsewhere in the AU I'm creating. Obviously, I can't have Vader just waltz on in with his suit or other characters with similar tech because of the limitations in the world I'm developing but it is a thought. Although Anakin could work but some of the characters I see from the movies are so oversaturated it would be hard to pull off entertainingly. Other than that if you guys notice any errors or have any comments tell me and I'll to address them.

~ciao


	7. A Sleeping Dragon part 1

**EDIT: **The usual saw some minor errors and fixed them to the best of my abilities

**AN:** You guys know the drill I don't own any of this...or do I?! I don't sadly. If I did Bleach wouldn't have ended the way it did. Other than that ~Enjoy

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

-Setting-

A Sleeping Dragon part 1

_The Sith and the Sith'ari as Written by Jacques Lebel circa 1990_

First and foremost this is continuing off of the introduction to this book, if I can call it that, so read that first if you haven't already. Alright then, everybody all caught up? I thought I'd just put that out there because a lot of people, me included, skip over a book's introduction.

Continuing on from where I left off last time, the Sith'ari was more of an honorary title than anything else. From what we could glean from the tomb and the 'Rosetta stone' found on the premises of the only known Sith Academy the Sith'ari was a ruler of sorts.

Roughly translated the word means overlord in basic. I know right? Shocking that the famed Sith empire had a ruler, absolutely phenomenal. Now that the mandated dash of sarcasm needed to keep your attention is over with I can move on.

We already knew they had a ruler, or rather rulers, at some point but this was different. Unlike the largely unknown rulers from before the Sith'ari Vitiate changed the unorganized warmongering tribes of Sith into a well-organized machine.

The grand architecture we see from most of the Sith ruins was quite literally built in his name. Vitiate was called the perfect being. He was proclaimed in a similar manner to a messiah when he came into power.

His appearance in most records were unnaturally vague. Vitiate was mentioned to have overtaken some great power (See King Adas section 14) which somehow fulfilled a long-awaited prophecy. Now in general prophecies are nothing other than wishful thinking made up by fools, but it does give great insight to their thoughts on the subject.

The Sith made up their own 'Savior' myth as I like to call it. The prophecy translates as follows.

_The Sith'ari will be free of limits._

_The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them._

_The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before._

Personally, I don't believe that their Sith'ari was much more than a soul like the rest of us. You could argue it either way, prophecy or not, but without more concrete evidence we cannot say much other than he existed. The important thing was what Vitiate actually made of his life.

Not much was known about his early life other than a tall tale about him starting out by conquering small villages and eventually becoming the emperor of the Sith people. His rise to power was meteoric to most at the time.

At large most of the Spirit World knew him by name after he was officially coordinated. The tribal-like Sith stopped their years' worth of infighting after Vitiate came into power; This lead to an organized front where their people started to expand.

After roughly two hundred years under Vitiate's leadership, things started to look up for the Sith. No longer was their 'empire' an unorganized mess, but they now had direction. In the years following their rapid expansion across the Soul Society, Vitiate left his permanent mark on the world.

You see according to _Zo Lark Je'as Tave Jen', _which was a book detailing various Sith techniques with regards to spirit energy found inside the Sith academy, Vitiate made one of the vilest abilities known to the afterlife.

Unlike most souls who barely age at all over the years, Vitiate showed signs of getting older hundreds of years before his time. With his hair white and his skin wrinkled at the young age of three-hundred and five, Vitiate sought after a solution for his problem.

After what must have been a worrying year he finally found his solution.

The Force (see Spirit Energy and Other Applications section 10) had exactly what he needed. The body of a soul is made up of pure spirit energy, much like the matter in the Spirit World itself. After some unexpected findings in his, research Vitiate was said to have found a way to and I quote "Divide his consciousness into other beings."

This ability, referred to transfer essence in _Zo Lark Je'as Tave Jen',_ let the user forcefully subdue another Soul and transfer their spirit energy into them. It mentions a "battle of the wills" but other than that it is best described as body jacking.

The interesting thing is that shortly after Vitiate discovered this ability he quickly disappeared just before the beginning of the Mandolorian wars. Unfortunately for the fledgling Sith empire, without a central figure controlling them, they quickly fell back into infighting and banditry to survive.

The academies themselves dated the disappearance of the Sith'ari and continued on like normal, but with all the competing interests it was a disaster. Years after this you see many try to claim the role of the Sith'ari and reconstitute the Sith empire, but each new 'empire' lingered shorter and shorter than the last.

-Inside the Dangai-

Do you know what my main problem with waking up in another dimension is? It's the fucking smell. To keep things simple the constant frothing noises matched with purple goop surrounding us on either side made it even worse.

In front of me and the Samarai, I saw Renji keep up his brisk pace with an unconscious Rukia over his shoulders. With each step he took, I could see an impression being made on the floor, if you could call it that, below. Ever since the Samarai up and kidnapped me he hasn't said a word.

Not that I'd be able to respond in the first place. Every single time I would come back to my senses the Soul Reaper carrying me would put his hand in front of my face, quietly state, "Inemuri.", and I would fall back into my slumber.

Out of the four times (or was it three? Ugh, let's say four) I've come back to my senses I've heard Renji bickering with the Samarai. Renji kept making excuses about forgetting something. A Hell Butterfly he called it.

After the Samarai applied that infuriating Kido spell for the fifth time I decided to give up and wait. What could you expect me to do? Each time I woke up I only got two or three seconds of blurry vision before the Samarai applied that infuriating Kido again. Fortunately for me, the fifth time would be the last.

The first thing I noticed was that this time I was being shaken awake. Then I felt the feeling of gnawing pain all over my body and it was almost terrifying. God, what's the best way to describe it? Imagine that one day all of the sudden you lost the ability to move your legs.

Okay got that image in your head? Now imagine that feeling of something just 'missing' spread all over your body, inside and out. Suffice to say I wasn't having a good time. My spirit energy just felt...gone, like it never existed in the first place. The constant feel of Shinen not being here was making everything all the more alarming.

I looked around the room I was in. The most notable thing was that, surprisingly, I wasn't in chains. I could feel something on my hands and feet, but it looked like nothing was even there. The room around me had long winding bookshelves and a door.

Behind me, I heard a croaky cough.

One of my feet shifted behind me as I rapidly turned to face the noise. Standing next to a rather old desk was that same Samarai; he looked to be waiting for something. Sitting at the desk was the oldest man I've ever seen.

_What is with those eyebrows?_

Every single thing on him seemed aged, all the way from his body to his clothes. I was a little surprised the old fart hadn't already croaked. He had a large white and pointed beard that flowed below the desk itself. Backing up his already absurd facial hair up was a rather large spruce mustache and long eyebrows that dropped to either side of his face.

_Come on those brows must be what? Half a foot?_

Sitting on the desk was a random assortment of papers and nick-knacks. Despite his old age, it seemed like he still had something kicking for him. Propped up behind the chair in which the Old man sat was a wooden cane. It's gnarled wood curled around into a spiral at the top. It kind of looked like a cinnamon roll on a stick.

The Old man finally took notice of me and asked, "So you're awake then?"

He stared into my eyes and you know when people say 'the eyes are windows to the soul' well they weren't kidding. I don't think I've seen someone show more of their character through something as simple as that before in my entire life. Both of his eyes just looked so tired; they looked ready to finally end this farce and get the rest he deserved. Yet at the same time, he still had something lurking behind those depths. It was surprising to see some smoldering embers in those tired eyes.

It almost felt like something was waiting behind those coals just waiting for the word to set the world ablaze. A Being made of fire, always ready to snuff out any who would oppose his master and all he would need was that simple phrase.

The Samarai didn't take too kindly to my silence. He started to walk towards me then said, "Boy, the Head-captain asked you a qu-"

"Enough Byakuya. You have duties to attend to. leave; I'll handle this." interrupted the old man.

Byakuya swallowed his grimace and give a curt nod to the Head-captain. The old man wordlessly pointed to the nearby door and Byakuya obeyed. The Head-captain turned towards me then commanded, "Tell me your name child."

I hastily got up from the floor and answered, "Aldwin Shan."

I saw him peak an eyebrow up before asking another question.

"Do you have any relation to a man named Vaner?" he asked. As he finished his statement I could see him grab a long object wrapped in cloth from under his desk. He laid it out on the table.

_Shinen!_

With a fervor I didn't know I had, I rushed forward towards the desk. After I took my first step the old man simply looked in my direction. All around me I could feel something changing.

It wasn't as noticeable as before, due to my missing spirit energy, but I could still feel his own energy pressing down on me. It wasn't enough to hurt, but I could feel the almost molten energy barely touch my skin. With nothing but a little lick of what this man could throw out It felt like I had already had a sunburn on my neck. The air in my lungs forced it's way out as he finally let up and I the molten spirit energy left the surface of my skin.

The Head-captain pointed over to a rickety wooden chair and said, "Sit." in a commanding voice. By God this man was scary.

You know that feeling when your parents found out you did something your not supposed to? It was like that except I felt like he could literally squish me if he didn't keep himself in check. I think the phrase 'Don't wake a sleeping dragon' is starting to take on a whole new meaning.

The Head-captain groped around for a paper on his desk and then brought it in front of his squinting eyes. I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he slowly glanced at my face every few seconds before looking back at the paper.

"There is a resemblance..." he began.

I tried my best to not show anything on my face. The Old man took his sweet time reading through the file and I could feel a subtle sweat start to build upon my forehead. _Does he know him? _I thought.

Funny name isn't it? Vaner, Revan, Bastilla, Helena, Deena. All of them were not quite 'Japanese' enough for most people. In the past, I've even had a couple of people call me out for it, but it mostly stopped after a uh...certain indecent in middle school. Let's just say that I don't start shit but at the same time I take no shit and leave it at that.

The old man put the file flat down on the table. The yellow parchment was parted in the middle to show a rather old photograph and what looked like clippings of some investigative reports. Labeling the file at the top were the words 'The End of a Clan' in big bold letters.

The photo itself looked like a much, much younger version of my dad. Unlike the last time, I saw him he still had all of the color in his hair. He was seated in what looked like some council table with forty or so other men seated around him. My father looked...' different' than his normal self.

His eyebrows seemed to be permanently set into a scowl and on his hip was a sword much like my own, with the same hexagon etched into the hilt. His clothing was different than anything I've ever seen as well. It looked more in place with an old-timey reenactment of imperial Japan than anything I'd expect to see here. _Although?_ I thought. After giving a cursory glance around the Edo like furniture and architecture of the room I was in I thought _Maybe it fits in._

My father was much younger than six men standing at the forefront of the picture. They were seated in six, mostly identical, wooden chairs and each one of the old-timers were wearing the exact same set of robes. The robes themselves looked more along the lines of ceremonial wear with them having extravagant lace and the word 'Judge' printed in along the shoulder of each one.

I never could have imagined my father putting up with any of the stuffy crap these old bastards would have done, let alone work in some kind of courthouse.

"So you are his kin then?" the Head-captain asked.

I shook myself of my inner thoughts then gave him my best try at a polite response.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

He brought one of his eyebrows up, almost like he was encouraging me to continue. I decided to humor him and continued with, "He was my father...H-he's no longer around."

The man's eyes leveled out as he let out a long sigh. He put down the file and brought one hand up to his long beard and started to stroke it. I silently laughed in my head and thought _Well if that isn't a cliche I don't know what is._

"Your father was-" he stopped for a second to gather his words.

"I shall be blunt. He was an exile, but not of our making. Almost twenty years ago Vaner disappeared from the Soul Society." he finished.

One of the Head-captain squinting eyes narrowed as he muttered, "The boy caused that whole debacle with central too..."

_Shinen mentioned he wasn't human but this? My dad just worked in a courthouse. Really? That's just so...anticlimactic. _I thought.

The Head-captain pulled out a large fountain pen from under his desk and started to fill out a new form in his already large stack of files. I saw him write down the words 'Military Provision' followed by a beefy paragraph detailing well...me.

He didn't say anything as I watched on. Quietly the old man wrote away filling out more and more of the paper and he finished it off by writing out a large name on the bottom. And what a name it was.

Written out in fancy cursive was the name Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

_Well, at least I finally have a name to match the face. _I thought.

Yamamoto's eyebrows twitched as his eyes narrowed onto mine; he asked one final question.

"Tell me. Are you his only kin?" he inquired.

A little confused by the question I shrugged my shoulders and explained, "Except for my mother, but she's..." An image of her dull, dead eyes flashed through my head. I couldn't put it to words. Luckily enough for me, I wouldn't have to.

I saw the corner of the Head-captain's lips twitch as he wrote one final thing down on the form. With a flurry of fluttering papers, he shut the file and laid upon his desk. I could feel a drop of sweat fall from my chin.

_Come on, what's the worst that can happen? _I thought.

Quickly I corrected myself in my head _No! Bad Aldwin don't set yourself up like that. Who knows I could be killed...or worse._

Yamamoto broke the awkward silence I left him by stating, "Normally any and all supernatural unknowns are to be executed after the Ginjo indecent, but due to your heritage I am duty-bound to the alternative."

With a little bit of my hope showing through my voice, I asked, "Alternative?"

He brought up his finger to a nearby window and from outside a beautiful blue butterfly landed on its tip. One of the insect's antenna wrapped around his finger and it suddenly flew off into the distance. Yamamoto turned to me and said, "Until central has time to meet with you, you will be under the care of the Second Division and be prohibited from leaving their grounds."

I took a gulp of air as he wrapped the cloth around my Zanpaktou followed by a knock coming from the wooden door behind me. Yamamoto stood up then ordered, "Enter!"

The door behind my slid sideways and in walked someone I would learn to hate for years to come.

**AN:** This time I'm gonna start this off by talking about the chapter itself. Anybody see this stuff coming? I'm genuinely curious because I tried my best to foreshadow a lot of this, but at the same time, I don't know how much people would pick up on it. I'm just glad to be able to keep moving on. I recently made a few big decisions about this story, as in where I want it to end up and major things about my characters. I'm not going to go into it because it's too much of a spoiler, but I've got a good idea on how I want this story to end now and I even left enough room to write a sequel if I'm so inclined.

One last thing I'll cover before I edit this. I made the decision to start splitting up my chapters into smaller more bite-sized chunks so I can get them out on a more regular basis. With this one, I had my normal chapter size and once I read it through the tone was inconsistent in a lot of places due to me having big breaks between writing my story. When I first started this I had a lot of free time because it was the holiday season and most of everything was already done so I could spend multiple hours a night writing. Now with school starting back up in full swing and after school stuff taking up a large portion of my time (Gotta get those gains bro!) I only get an hour or two to either write or do something else.

It's a lot easier and more consistent to split up the chapters into parts as I want to release them. They'll be somewhere around 2-4 K words instead of my normal average of 8 K or so. It lets me get into the habit of writing for a day then editing later when I have time. If there's a large portion of people who would rather have the larger chapters, but wonky update times shoot me a message and let me know. If I get enough people asking about it I'll put a poll up and just let you guys decide.

Other than that if you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to send me a message or leave a review I'd love to see some!

~ciao


	8. A Sleeping Dragon part 2

**AN: **Disclaimer is on my profile. I think it's about time finish out the cliff hanger. Also, I have some headcanon on how some things work here so if you have any thoughts on how stuff works feel free to tell me. ~enjoy

Zanpaktou

**Hollows**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

-Setting-

Last Time

_The door behind me slid sideways and in walked someone I would learn to hate for years to come._

A Sleeping Dragon part 2

The first thing you would notice about him was his stature. I'm not the tallest person around but compared to most of the people I've seen he was big. I took a second to look down at the rest of him and thought _Maybe not just height wise either._

Underneath the usual Soul Reaper clothes, I could see a large portion of his belly sticking out. He had a gold bracelet around his left wrist the matched the color of the handle of his Zanpaktou. On top of his clothes was a large purple wrap around that went over his shoulders and behind his head.

I started to slowly bring my eyes up and I noticed that his body went way above my eye level.

_Hell, he's only a few inches from hitting the top of the door with his skull! _I thought.

The hefty man lumbered through the door frame with an almost languid grace. Looking up at his head I let out a little huff of air.

"There something you find funny pipsqueak?" shot the man.

I straightened my back and stared him in the eyes. I could see the corner of his eyes narrow as I answered, "Nope, Nothing. Nothing at all." in a sarcastic voice.

_He's like what twenty-five, and he's already got that receding hairline? _I thought.

My eyes slowly drifted upwards again as the bulbous man asked, "What are you looking at?"

"The mop on your-" I blabbered.

Yamamoto interrupted me, "Omaeda take him to Squad Two's barracks. His name is Aldwin Shan," putting emphasis on the 'Shan.'

Some recognition flashed in Omaeda's eyes as the Head-captain continued by saying, "Under no circumstances is he to leave the premises of your barracks. Dismissed."

Yamamoto stood up from his desk while commenting, "Oh yes, before I forget."

He put my Zanpaktou lengthwise towards me. I could feel something burning near my ankles and on my wrists. As I slowly reached my hand out to grab Shinen once more, the burning sensation culminated into small amounts of smoke as I wrapped my hand around the sheath.

Slowly but surely I felt the block on my spirit energy dissipate as Shinen furiously ate at whatever was blocking it in. Looking down at my wrists I could see a mist-like blue vapor waft towards the ground; all at once I felt my energy come back.

The sensation of being so 'weak' changed into the familiar burn of spirit energy in my veins. From the back of my head, I heard Shinen let out an almost angry roar at being bound. I could sense a frothing lightning storm coming from my inner world.

HE DARES CHAIN US! Shinen roared.

With each word, he said I could feel my spirit energy get more and more violent. The best way to describe it would be a growling lion, but in this case, the thing it was angry at was nowhere to be seen. Almost immediately some disturbing thoughts came to mind. _Oh, how wonderful it would be to rip-_ I thought.

I grimaced as the whole world came falling down on me. My breath seemed to run as I hitched forward and onto one knee; looking up from where I stood, I could see two furious, almost glowing eyes.

_Oh, how long has he waited? A year? Two? Ten? A century? How long has it been? The world was boring nowadays. Unlike everyone around him, he had nothing left to achieve, nothing left to do but lead. But none of that mattered. He was a dragon and one day he would rise, to roar once again._

Yamamoto stood in front of me now one of his hands was tightly gripping the cane from before. I could feel, no I could taste the potent spirit energy he was pumping into the surroundings. From behind me, I heard a loud groan as he finally decided to let up.

The Head-captain let out a short sigh and relaxed his muscles. Slowly but surely I did my best to stand back up while trying to ignore the things that Shinen was yelling from within my inner world. Another loud groan came from behind me, and I decided to look over my shoulder to see what had happened.

Omaeda was spread eagle on the floor with his eyes closed groaning in pain. From where I was standing I could see one of his many chins jiggle as he let out one final moan of pain. Yamamoto stalked over to where Omaeda was laying and gave him one mighty tap on the arm with his cane.

I could hear him mumble something about 'incompetence' under his breathe as the chunky Soul Reaper rolled over on his side. He flattened himself over onto his stomach and started to ponderously push himself to his feet.

"You're disgraceful lieutenant." scolded Yamamoto.

The tubby man almost looked like a kicked puppy for a second then the grimace fled his face. I tried my best not to draw attention to myself as Omaeda apologized with, "I'm sorry Head-captain, sir." in an awkward voice.

_Oh come on, you can't be that much of a train-wreck. He said you were a lieutenant, whatever the hell that means._ I thought.

The Head-captain put a stern look on his face and turned to me. I could feel his spirit energy lightly touch the surroundings as he asked, "What was that child? If you were not considered part of the nobility that would have been considered assaulting a captain. A punishable offense."

"My ah, Zanpaktou. He didn't take to being bound very well." I hurriedly said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my cheek as I slowly ground out a, "Yes."

_Great job Aldwin let's get incinerated by old dragon man himself! I swear to God I'm going kick my dad's ass when I find him. _I thought.

Luckily enough for me, the Head-captain decided that he had enough of my antics as he gripped his cane with one hand and pointed it towards the door. The order was left unsaid as Omaeda grabbed me by the shoulder and ushered me out of his office. The last thing I would see of the Head-captain that day would be him putting one hand over eyes while letting out a sigh of relief.

-Outside the Squad One Barracks-

Coming out of the building was a lot less eventful than what happened inside. After being manhandled by Omaeda and dragged into multiple people I ended up outside the main doors of the ancient building. Looking over it from the outside the place looked like you would expect.

It had the same paper-thin mentality a lot of the older parts of Japan have. All of the walls were made of thin wood while the doors were mixed between solid wood and paper. The best way to describe it would be an entire building designed like some huge dojo.

It would keep the rain off of you, but at the same time, I feel like you could break a hole in the wall by throwing a rock at it.

You're doing it again. Commented Shinen.

I tried my best to ignore the sweating hand that gripped my sleeve and thought back, _And? Everyone has an internal monologue._

Shinen sent me a small mental image of someone with an annoyed stare. I ended our little conversation by looking around at the place we were in. The whole place looked like some kind of old-timey military compound. There were droves of Soul Reapers running around the place like chickens with their heads cut off.

Walking down a large alleyway I could see a group of four men all carrying themselves with a certain type of swagger. Each one of them were yelling at each other and talking like some wannabe delinquents. Well...I'd call them wannabe if they didn't look the part too.

Each one of them had some type of trait that would cause most people to immediately think 'troublemaker' and run. The one farthest to the left in the group had a large scar running parallel to his nose just under his eyes. It almost looked like someone slashed him with a sword.

He was laughing and talking to another one to his right who had long dyed hair and bulging muscles. The only small one out of the group, the guy farthest to the right, looked similar to some type of badger. From where Omaeda and I were walking I could see he had sharp and pointed teeth..._And are those claws? _I thought.

The fourth Soul Reaper looked like a minion you would see in a bad role-playing game. He had nothing to show on him except for the uniform, his sword, and his dumb face. Let's just say they're a diverse crowd.

I brought my eyes up to where they were heading and I could see another building standing a couple of hundred feet away. Like the place I came out of the entire building was designed like it was made hundreds of years ago. The only stand out difference was that it looked to be more decrepit than the other.

While Yamamoto's barracks were crisp, clean, and well organized, these had small blemishes all throughout. I could see large slashes, presumably from swords, in the walls, broken pieces of wood littering the ground, and large brown splotches adding to the decor. On the top of the building, there was a large number 'Eleven' proudly hanging above the two main doors.

I forcefully stumbled as Omaeda gave me a large tug and growled out, "Keep Walking!"

A few choice images flashed through my head then I muttered, "maybe you should too; it'll do you some good," in a snarky voice.

Luckily enough for me, he didn't hear me. Unluckily for me, the Soul Reaper continued his attempts at trying to rip my arm out of its socket as I was dragged across the district. The winding roads and large barracks slowly changed to tall tiled walls as we walked a couple of hundred feet.

I felt an almost bubbly spirit energy pop up in the distance and it quickly started to rush towards our location. Planting my feet firmly on the ground I asked, "Do you know who that is?"

Omaeda turned his head to me then dumbly answered, "Who?"

Up above us, I heard the distinct sound of ceramic being broken as a pink blur shot past me directly onto Omaeda's face. He went flying towards the ground as the pink blur finally came into view.

_A kid?_ I thought.

Her spirit energy is ...colorful. commented Shinen.

The little munchkin looked at most twelve. From where she stood on Omaeda's head I could see her face. On either side of her pointed cheekbones were two large rosy blotches. Omaeda slowly groaned beneath her and I murmured, "Makeup?"

The girl didn't respond to me as she jumped off of the oaf and onto the ground with a small 'plop.' She quickly turned around to the downed Omaeda and poked him on his cheek then rambled, "Ne, Ne? Mae Mae!"

For the second time that day, Omaeda forced himself to his feet while letting out a pitiful groan. I could almost taste the annoyance from here. After he got back up to his full height Omaeda looked down and yelled, "I told you not to call me that!"

"But then what would I call you?" she asked while putting one finger up to her chin.

The oaf grumbled something under his breath then said, "I don't care, just don't call me that!"

Omaeda dusted himself off and the kid put down her arm. I looked over and could almost see the gears turning in her head before she told him, "But that's your nickname silly!"

He looked her straight in the eyes and was about to say something again, but she interrupted by crying out, "Oh I know! How about Mae chub?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Yachiru?" wondered Omaeda.

_Is everything here going to be a slapstick routine?_ I thought in exasperation.

"I'm just plump," grumbled Omaeda.

Yachiru didn't seem to hear him, or care enough to respond, as she quickly did a one-eighty and faced me. I could see her dark pink eyes look at the sword on my waist then go back to my face before she asked, "Ooh, who are you?"

I did my best to not look over her head as I answered, "I'm Aldwin, miss..."

Yachiru's eyebrows narrowed as I said miss then she chattered, "I'm Yachiru silly! Hey, have you seen Kenny? I haven't seen him anywhere all day and I'm getting worried. He was supposed to be at the barracks, but I think he got lost..."

She proceeded to go on a small tirade mentioning some magazine and finishing it off by yelling out, "Kenny!" like he was some type of lost cat. I heard the distinct sound of something hitting stone from my inner world as Shinen groaned, J-Just make it stop.

I took a quick peek into my Inner world and saw him sitting at a desk inside the amphitheater. Large poofs of red dust were flying into the air as he continuously brought his head up and down, smashing it onto the desk. His head came up one more time and I asked, _What's wrong with you?_

He flashed me an overall sense of irritation then said, Her spirit energy. It's so...so, vibrant! How in the hell can someone be so happy all the time? Just get away from her!

I did my best to feel for it, and her spirit energy felt almost exactly like he said. It was like a never-ending pink well of sunshine and rainbows. It felt almost unsettling in a way almost like it was hiding something sinister.

_That still doesn't explain why you're freaking out over it. _I thought.

I scrunched one of my lips up and continued with, _Or why you've been so bipolar today._

Shinen sent me an image of a person raising their eyebrow then asked, Really? You don't know? Are you sure? in a patronizing tone.

I heard the rattling of wind from my inner world as Shinen growled out, How about the fact that we're a literal dimension away from home, or that we were kidnapped!

_I'd rather think about that later...preferably when I'm alone. I've been taking things as they've come today. Today's been rather- _I stopped for a second to run through the last few hours or so then thought _-interesting._

Meanwhile, the little girl finally stopped her rant as she upturned her head to one side then cutely asked, "Hey Al Al were you listening?"

She didn't give me time to answer.

"Oh, I gotta go! See you later Al Al. Bye Mae chub." piped Yachiru as she frantically waved her arms at us. She leaned down slightly then with a burst of spirit energy launched herself into the air towards a nearby tiled wall. Her feet pitter-pattered against the tiling as she ran away yelling, "Ken-chan! Where are you?"

I let out a sigh of relief and Omaeda whispered, "finally."

He lumbered his way over to me and took his position by my right arm again then began to escort me to the squad two barracks, wherever the hell that was. After about another twenty minutes of trudging along (this time without his grubby mitts on my arm, yay!) the tiled walls abruptly changed into a forested landscape near a large hill.

A very large hill.

Looking to the top of it there was an easily visible stand made of stone. It was squared off next to an enormous halberd. The blade itself was not particularly long but the handle? It stretched upwards of one hundred feet or more.

I squinted my eyes to get a closer look.

The handle itself was wrapped in a thick white rope with large, red tags that had Japanese Kanji written on them. Surprisingly enough I could feel something coming from the weapon. It felt almost like a Zanpaktou but it was...warped.

It felt like hundreds of thousands of Zanpaktous that have ripped to shreds then put back...no reborn into their current form. The halberd was almost beautiful in a way; underneath all the binding ropes I could feel a presence much like the Head-captain's except much more fetal.

Unlike Yamamoto this energy felt like it had no real direction; it was coasting along only waiting for its next time to explode. The thing felt almost avian in nature and by God was it tempting. Just think: what I could do with all that energy?

Omaeda and I came across a secluded building a little distance away from the hill. Like all the others I've seen it stuck to the same exact theme of thin wood mixed with paper. Unlike squad eleven's barracks however, this seemed to be in order. I couldn't really pick up on anything weird about it from where I stood.

We slowly approached the large double doors put in the direct middle of the ostentatious building. Omaeda approached the two doors and gave a small motion for me to follow him with one of his hands. I came out of my architectural thoughts and went up to the steps on which he stood.

The tubby man turned back to the door. I waited for him to open it, but he did nothing except stand. Omaeda fumed, "Of course this has to be broken too!"

He stood up on his tiptoes and waved one of his over-encumbered arms at the door frame. I looked at him like the idiot he was and told him, "Just open the door."

He turned back to me with a scowl on his face then waved his hand on the other side of the door. Deciding it would be less of a waste of time to do it myself I reached forward to the door's handle. Just before I grabbed it the door slid open to its side by before I could actually touch it.

"Huh, that's new." I sputtered dumbfounded.

Omaeda stepped through the door with a cheeky grin on his face then said, "I knew they'd work; I paid for them myself!"

**AN:** Alright then that brings A Sleeping Dragon to a close. I don't really have much to comment on for this chapter so I'll keep it short.

What did you guys think of the characters I'm introducing? I don't think a lot of people would have been able to guess much of what has happened in this chapter, but that was kinda the point. I'm doing my best to make this actually Aldwin's story and not just Aldwin going on adventures with Ichigo. I mean both can be fun, but the latter just gets boring after a while. It also makes it feel like I'm cheating when I write, a bit weird I know but I'd rather write my own stories than steal someone else's. A lot of those things are still going to happen/have happened but it might not affect Aldwin that much.

Other than that if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to send me a PM or leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

~ciao


	9. Cancellation Notice

Ya, I know this is probably one of your guys' least favorite things to see on a story. All I can say is that for what it's worth I'm sorry. I don't think I'm gonna be able to get into the Bleach fandom for a long time. Overall this story for me was just experimenting with my writing and having fun.

I didn't really have an end goal in mind story-wise or even for the first arc. I just sat down, wrote, and saw what happened. To my surprise, a fairly large amount of people followed this story (for my amounts of follows anyway). All in all, I had a lot of fun with this story but it's being canceled.

With Bleach as a whole does not really interesting me that much anymore, I just don't feel like I can continue on with this and keep up good quality. I'm going to lay out what I did have planned in my notes for all those who care.

Overall it this is just going to be a bunch of plot points and notes I had written down so if you don't wanna read that skip to the **BOLD** stuff. A lot of it is just phrases that gave an overall idea of my writing process in this that I had in another doc/written down on paper. I had a semblence of a plot line for it but there were a lot of big holes...

**START**

Shinen: Aldwin's Zanpaktou which was going to be the reincarnated soul of Darth Nihilous.

-Force Lightening...possibility but less used

-Telekinesis could be taught later one of Aldwin's greatest weaknesses ability-wise overall he'd learn it by would be pretty bad with it

-Force Drain would be the most used ability by Aldwin given to him by his Zanpaktou he'd do the best with this

-Overall the sword would turn into a scimitar when released which would have a plasma edge when spirit energy was focused on it.

-Inner world is a Sith academy on the Sith Homeworld.

-Each dilapidated tomb represented something Aldwin locked away with his emotions

-Lord of anger...? fits backstory push it slowly until SS arc

-double jump through the use of air walking ability but Aldwin cannot use the full version

-7th form Juyo for heavy attacks while 4th form Ataru for maneuverability/defense switch frequently to keep combat more appealing

Aldwin Roc Shan: MC whose father was part of the Shan clan/house of the Soul society (SS) and fled to Earth after their clan was felled by the Jedi clan hundreds of years ago. Current time has Palpatine in central trying to slowly puppet it and Aizen and he are aware of each other. Overall this leads to conflict that eventually draws the MC after he gets kidnapped and forced into Soi fon's squad.

Possible romance there as well might push it if it develops naturally.

-hates his mother as she caused his father to leave after cheating on him when his father was looking for his grandfather's "artifacts" Instead of asking about it she thought he was cheating as he was being secretive so she did the same. Leads to conflict and a reference to prequels with I HATE YOU reminiscent of Ani.

-Shinen is his Zanpaktou

Flaws: Anger issues, hides most of his emotions behind a mask to everyone, Horrible relationship with his mother, and worries greatly about his father but is slightly resentful of him

History of the Soul Society: mainly doing this as the Jedi and Sith showed up after a schism back before Yamamoto conquered most of the SS. They each made their own respective ancient empires with the Sith taking over the warring clans with Vitiate when he dies it goes back to normal with Yamamoto conquering and machine Seireitei. A section of each survived and became noble clans before ultimately destroying each other with very few of each left alive.

That's essential as it builds mystery around their origin feed like breadcrumbs. Also set up republic through Jaques Lebel and give the reader's a bit of context.

-earleist empires

-rebel sith

-Korrigan a barbarians paradise until Vitiate conquers making Sith Empire

-Valkorian takes over later

-Order is established

-republic finds out

-war

-eventual Yamamoto conquering

Now I'm going to move onto the notes I had for the next chapter that would have come out If I continued this.

-Palpatine meeting just leaving squad building? Possible collusion with Aizen but Aldwin doesn't know. Shinen warns about them in future

-Come across Renji eventually and have him mention intruders

-Scene w/Aldwin messing with the kido binding him and allude to the first little intro chapters and how he's going to be thrown into the maggots nest

-Withdraw from spirit energy reference force addiction and how he feels like he needs it. Possible humorous mention of Spongebob meme

-Shinen not being there and Aldwin being legitimately scared for the first time making him seem weak to build tension

-scene where he gets to visit Rukia after sparring with Soi Fon and he gets his ass kicked w/hand to hand

-Yachiru "AlAl" scene

-Notice something is 'off' about her

-Meet Kenny...that be a fun one

-they get called away to push the scene forward more

-mention central 46 going to call him to court in a few days

-how boring it is to be confined as he is still stuck on squad 2 grounds

-scene w/renji talking to rukia expressing regret setting up possible redemption

-trying to eat away at the kido chains in desperation due to withdraw it works to an extent

-stalks a guard as he NEEDS spirit energy to get it, kills his first human in rage

-breaks part of the bonds

-hear more about invaders cause of talkative guards under lieutenant fatass

-abrasive scene with him setting him up as a villain to aldwin

-central 46 scene w/aldwin getting pulled in with Rukia both get convicted where aldwin gets sentenced to five years in the maggot's nest due to resisting and attacking both the head captain and byakuya

-intro maggots nest and have leu. Fatass be more antagonistic end the chapter w/aldwin killing another guard and someone hearing it.

-possible correlation of Sith drawing him to do evil and making the reader think about what I mean for someone to take a life...or is that too angsty?

**END**

Alright everybody that's everything I have written down that was really pertinent for how I wanted this story to go. The only other stuff I have is the cutout parts that I didn't post (a few scenes that just didn't fit) and notes from earlier chapters. Like I said there was no main stuff happening that was different and Bleach as a whole just doesn't interest me that much anymore.

If any of you want to take a crack at this little plot bunny turned just under 50K word story go ahead. Send me a link to it when you've started it and I'll go read it. If you guys like my writing and like the Percy Jackson series or stuff from the Elder Scrolls feel free to check out my other story A Different Kind of God. I'm currently writing on that with updates coming out pretty fast so check it out If you want. I've already got that story planned out for where I want the first three arcs to end and it's at 9 chapters and counting at the moment.

Other than that once again I'm sorry for how this has to end, but I'm just not up to writing this anymore.

~ciao


End file.
